


A Cliché Family

by Minew



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic!AU, Fluff, M/M, family!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 60,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minew/pseuds/Minew
Summary: In which Jinki loves Kibum and Kibum loves Jinki.And in which SHINee is a family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little silly, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. ^^

"No." It is supposed to be a firm no, but the round, brown puppy eyes that stare at him from the high chair makes it hard to say no. He knows it's his weakness because Adam and Eve have been playing him for years with those eyes, but he was not expecting his son to be able to make those same eyes. Maybe that is why he sighs and smiles when the seven-month-old reaches out with small chubby hands and tries to grab the spoon with ice cream. Jinki laughs and easily gives in.   
  
"Okay then." Jinki smiles and gives the boy the silver spoon. Jonghyun instantly places the cold spoon in his mouth, trying to relieve the pain from his first teeth. Jinki just smiles fondly at the baby and strokes his short, dark hair.   
  
He loves being a father. His mother had been skeptical when he had told her he was going to adopt a baby but when she had met Jonghyun she had easily fallen in love with her grandson. On the other hand, Jonghyun was the cutest baby Jinki had ever seen in his life and as a pediatrician he had seen a quite few.   
  
His mother had reprimanded him, telling him that a kid needs both a father and a mother and Jinki had promised the baby (although Jonghyun himself wasn't very aware of it) that he would find him another parent as well. But with Jinki being gay finding a mother was not in his plans and he didn't know how to find a partner with a kid. Despite all that, Jinki's biggest wish had to become a father and that was the reason he had adopted Jonghyun.   
  
He sighs before he gets up and goes to the counter to find another spoon. In less than 30 seconds he's back, sitting in front of the now drooling baby and eating his ice cream. He loves Jonghyun. Jonghyun is an easy child and while it is hard to get up multiple times at night, his son is so adorable when he's not crying that it makes up for all the times he's not so adorable. Jonghyun throws the spoon to the floor when it's no longer cold and Jinki sighs again.   
  
"Really?" he asks exasperated and the baby babbles a string of "dadadada" and reaches for the spoon in the ice cream.   
  
"You know ice cream isn't healthy for a baby right?" another voice asks from behind him and Jinki turns around to stare at the most beautiful man he has ever seen.   
  
"Uh..." Jinki says dumbly and mentally slaps himself when the other man sits down in the chair next to him, cooing to the baby who instantly lights up at the attention he's getting.   
  
"My name's Kibum," the beautiful man says and Jinki nods a little. The man beside him is taller than him with a slim body. His shoulders are broader than Jinki's though and he has beautiful facial features, brown feline eyes. His skin glows like he's a god and Jinki is sure this man won the gene lottery. He's a lot more stylish than Jinki will ever be.   
  
When he reaches towards the baby Jinki notices his long slender fingers and swallows a lump in his throat because he wasn't supposed to notice the man's fingers.   
  
"And you?" the man says and raises an eyebrow and Jinki coughs to hide his staring.   
  
"Uh, Jinki... Lee Jinki..." The baby lets out a small cry when the pain in his mouth becomes unbearable again and Jinki turns his attention to his son. Without even thinking he licks the ice cream off of the spoon and gives it to Jonghyun who again instantly puts it in his mouth and starts chewing. Kibum just smiles at the two of them.   
  
"He's yours?" he asks and Jinki nods.   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"He's so cute! I bet he takes after you." Kibum flushes a bright pink but Jinki doesn't notice because he's busy removing the drool from Jonghyun's cheek.   
  
"He's adopted..." Jinki says when he turns his attention back to Kibum. Kibum stares at him wide-eyed.   
  
"So he doesn't have a mother?" Jinki shrugs at that.   
  
"He must have somewhere. I just don't know who because she obviously left him to be adopted." Jinki smiles a little sheepishly. "But no, I don't have a wife or a girlfriend either," he admits after a while and Kibum smiles shyly at him.   
  
Kibum then turns his attention towards the baby again and Jinki leans back in his chair and takes in his surroundings. The beautiful man who is playing with his son is still what's taking his breath away. He hears a whoops and diverts his attention to the other man, the spoon again on the floor.   
  
"Jonghyun-ah..." Jinki sighs and takes the baby from his chair and kisses his temple. The boy grabs at his collar and finds a corner of fabric he can chew on. Great. The ice cream has melted in its container and Kibum sits up straight in his chair before he looks towards the baby and his eyes soften again.   
  
"Maybe we could... I don't know, get coffee someday?" he asks, sounding a lot more confident than he is. Jinki just smiles to the other.   
  
"Are you asking me on a coffee date?" That just flusters Kibum whose cheeks are now colored a deep red.   
  
"I-I..." He bites his lower lip and Jinki finds it endearing. Jonghyun shifts in his lap and releases the piece of fabric he's been chewing on.   
  
"We can meet up for a cup of coffee, but I have to bring Jonghyun with me." Kibum lifts his head and meets Jinki's gaze.   
  
"Oh, yeah, of course! Please bring him." Kibum leaves after having written his number on a piece of paper and Jinki sits in the ice cream shop with his son sleeping in his lap and a date with a beautiful man ahead of him.   
  
If he has to be honest, life is not that bad right now. And he sort of thanks Jonghyun for being the adorable baby that he is because if Kibum has a personality that is just half as nice as his looks, he's definitely boyfriend material and Jinki doesn't want to the waste the opportunity.   
  
On the other hand, maybe it is a little weird to accept a coffee-date from a stranger who is cooing over your baby. Then again, what does it hurt? It's not like Jinki has anything to lose. Then he remembers Kibum's words, looks towards his son and sighs.   
  
"Can you believe your pediatrician father is giving you ice cream? You're definitely too adorable for your own good." When his phone rings and his mother asks him to meet up with her, he leaves the ice cream shop and the melting ice cream. He presses another kiss to the baby's forehead when he places him in the baby carriage and sticks the paper with the phone number into his pocket. Maybe going out for ice cream in November wasn't the worst idea he has ever had.

 

* * *

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 7 months.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jinki comes home to the pitter-patter of footsteps on the wooden floor when his son comes running out to greet him on wobbly legs. He's now 17 months old and he has a crazy amount of energy. Jonghyun stretches his arms out towards his father.   
  
"Up-py!" he says, then he giggles, repeats himself and stomps his little foot on the floor when Jinki doesn't immediately lift him. Jinki just smiles at his son. He puts his bag down and takes his shoes off before he lifts the impatient toddler from the floor. Jonghyun lights up. "Dada!" he greets Jinki and Jinki laughs. He kisses the boy and points to his own cheek so Jonghyun can smooch his wet lips against soft skin.   
  
"What did you do today? Did you eat some good food?" he asks his son and Jonghyun starts babbling. Most of it is still words without meaning, his vocabulary isn't all that large yet, but Jinki smiles anyway while he listens to his son talking.   
  
"Doggie!" Jonghyun then says excitedly and points into the living room and Jinki walks in. Kibum is sitting on the couch, his two dogs on the couch beside him and Jinki sighs.   
  
"You know I don't like the dogs on the couch, babe." Kibum ignores his comment and smiles at him.   
  
"Oh, hello, had a great day?" He then returns to whatever it is he's doing and Jinki is about to fall when he trips on something on the floor. Jonghyun clings to him and Jinki steadies himself before they both end up on the floor.   
  
Jinki and Kibum's relationship had been a long time coming, they had been seeing each other 6 months without really making anything official. However, it's been 5 months since they became an official couple and Kibum is in Jinki's apartment more than he is in his own. And with Kibum comes the two toy poodles, Comme Des and Garcons, who are now on the couch, sleeping.   
  
Jinki sets Jonghyun down and the boy runs to the couch, only to grab the edge and steady himself before he places his hand on Garcons' black fur. Kibum turns to look at the boy and the dog and he coos, unable to contain his love for the smaller boy. Jinki ruins the moment.   
  
"Kibum, we have talked about it. You have to speak properly, otherwise, he'll learn your weird noises." Kibum scoffs at that and grabs the small hand when it starts hitting the dog instead of petting it.   
  
"Jonghyun-ah.." The boy peeks up at him, interest removed from the soft black fur to the male and Kibum releases his hold on the small hand. "You can't hit the dog. You have to pet the dog." Jonghyun starts hitting the dog lightly again and Kibum grabs his hand again. "Don't hit it. Pet it." He shows Jonghyun how to pet Garcons with his own hand and when Jonghyun starts petting the dog Kibum lights up. "Yes, exactly."   
  
Jinki removes Comme Des who growls a little before he sits down beside Kibum and presses a kiss to the younger man's cheek.   
  
"What are you doing?" He looks towards the yarn in Kibum's lap and the knitting needles beside him and furrows his brows. "You're knitting?" Kibum turns his attention to his boyfriend and nods.   
  
"That I am." Kibum presses his lips to Jinki's in a quick peck and Jonghyun starts hitting him instead of petting the dog. "Ouch, Jonghyun, stop." Jinki can't help but laugh and that makes Kibum scowl at him. Jinki places his son on his lap and starts placing kisses all over the boys smiling face. Jonghyun giggles and Jinki joins in with chuckles and Kibum can't help but soften. His heart melts every time he sees Jinki with Jonghyun anyway.   
  
"Where are my kisses?" He pouts and Jinki stops kissing the boy before he returns his attention to the other man and winks.   
  
"You'll get them." The smirk that plays on Jinki's lips has Kibum blushing slightly.   
  
"Whatever." He tries brushing it off and Jinki sets his gaze on the knitting needles again.   
  
"Why are you knitting?" he asks and Kibum scoffs.   
  
"It's October, Jinki. He needs some warm clothes..." Kibum picks up the knitting needles again and continues his work in the blue yarn. Jinki doesn't understand.   
  
"Why don't you just buy it?" The younger man would love any excuse to go shopping so having him sitting in the living room and knit is rather strange. The younger man just shrugs a little.   
  
"I wanted to make it myself," he admits and Jinki can't help the fond smile on his lips.   
  
"I love you." Jinki gets up from the couch with Jonghyun in his arms and Kibum blushes again at his words. He doesn't return them but Jinki knows he loves him anyway. It only takes two minutes in Jinki's arms before Jonghyun squirms.   
  
"Dada!" he says and Jinki turns his gaze to the boy.   
  
"What is it Jonghyun?" he asks and the boy squirms a little more. "Do you want me to put you down? Is that it?" Jonghyun doesn't answer but squirms a little again and Jinki puts the boy on the floor again.   
  
>Jinki is in the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and finds the water. In a few seconds, he has downed a large glass of the refreshing liquid. That is when he hears a growl, a loud cry and a thump. Kibum shouts and Jonghyun cries harder. When Jinki enters the living room again, neither of the dogs are on the couch, Jonghyun is sitting on the floor crying and Kibum is squatting beside him, trying to comfort the boy. Jinki sits down beside the boy and picks him up again. Jonghyun curls into his father and Jinki sends a questioning gaze towards Kibum. Kibum sighs.   
  
"Comme Des snapped after him."   
  
  
  
When they go to bed later that evening, Kibum curls into Jinki and places his hand on Jinki's chest.   
  
"I wish I could comfort Jonghyun the same way you can." he sighs and closes his eyes. He's still feeling bad about what happened earlier when Comme Des snapped after the small boy. He's worried Jinki will hate the dogs and he's feeling down because he still doesn't hold the same comfort to Jonghyun as Jinki does. It makes sense that Jonghyun feels safer with Jinki when Jinki is his father, but Kibum really adores the boy and he wants to be a comfort as well someday. He hopes that Jinki wants the same because Kibum is in this relationship for the long run. Jinki hums a little and turns to smile at Kibum.   
  
"Honey... Don't feel bad, he loves you. He got scared..." Kibum huffs.   
  
"You're not making it better, Jinki." Kibum raises his head so he can look Jinki in the eyes. Jinki seems apologetic.   
  
"I'm sorry." Kibum purses his lips and presses them towards Jinki's.   
  
"It's okay. You know what would make it better?" Kibum asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. Jinki raises an eyebrow in question. "Those kisses you promised me earlier." With a soft laugh, Jinki connects his lips to Kibum's and they lose themselves in the passionate, yet sweet kiss. 

 

* * *

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 17 months


	3. Chapter 3

Kibum enters Jinki's apartment on October 31st at 10 am carrying a large orange pumpkin. The apartment is eerily quiet. He doesn't have the dogs with him today so the quiet is even more pronounced. It's a Sunday so Jinki is probably sleeping and considering that there is no noise at all, Jonghyun probably is as well.  
  
He balances out of his shoes and tip-toes into the kitchen where he sets the large pumpkin on the kitchen table. Then he picks up the two shopping bags he had left outside the front door and places them on the kitchen counter. Now all he needs are his boyfriend and their son. Well - his boyfriend's son, not their. Kibum can't help but like to think of himself as Jonghyun's second father, though. It makes him feel special and he likes feeling special. He knows that on paper he's not really anything to Jonghyun but it's not like he could be anything officially to the boy. He smiles a little when he enters the bedroom and finds the dark brown hair of his boyfriend's peeking out from under the covers. There is no Jonghyun in the bed, but Kibum guesses he's probably buried under the covers. He sits down on the bedside and nudges the lump that is Jinki.  
  
"Hey baby... Wake up." The other stirs but then goes back to sleep. Kibum huffs and nudges him again only to get the same response. He knows Jinki is a heavy sleeper but he has plans for the day and they're not going to waste because Jinki wants to sleep. Period. He gets up and gets to the other side of the bed and lifts the covers to find the small boy curled into his father. Jinki's arms are holding him protectively and Kibum lips curl into a soft smile.  
  
"Jonghyun-ah," he says and the boy slowly wakes up. He turns his head to see a smiling Kibum and sends him a sleepy smile. Kibum feels immensely proud at that. "Come, let's wake up your dad." He stretches his arms out and lets Jonghyun crawl from Jinki's hold to his arms. Jonghyun easily lets Kibum pick him up and out from under the covers. He's obviously sleepy and Kibum suppresses the urge to squeal when he yawns. That would probably wake up Jinki, though. He quickly checks Jonghyun's diaper but there's nothing and then he sits down on the bed, the tired boy in his arms. He pushes Jonghyun's hair away from his eyes and kisses him on the forehead once. It's incredible how much affection he has for the small boy. "How do you want to wake up daddy?" he asks and Jonghyun turns his head towards the sleeping, older man.  
  
"Dada?" he asks and Kibum nods firmly. They are going to wake up Jinki. He steadies Jonghyun on the mattress to make sure that the small toddler isn't going to fall down and hurt himself. Jonghyun automatically starts jumping on the bed, lifting his legs up and putting them down again. He giggles but he still sounds a little tired. Then Kibum gets an excellent idea and he lifts the boy and places him on top of the blanket at what is presumably Jinki's stomach and lets Jonghyun jump on top of his father. Jinki groans and shifts but Jonghyun is now laughing loud so there is no chance Jinki can go back to sleep. Kibum joins Jonghyun in his laughter and he carefully lets go of the boy who slumps down on top of his father and starts hitting him instead. Soon after Jinki surfaces from beneath the blanket and looks tired at Jonghyun.  
  
"Oh kid..." he says before he grabs the boy and kisses his nose, making the other giggle. "You're not supposed to jump on your father." He's still tired. The way his eyes are only half-opened is a dead giveaway. Kibum sighs.  
  
"Well, get up old man, I have plans for today and they can't wait." He gets off the bed and Jinki opens his eyes fully to look at Kibum. Kibum hears him mumble 'I'm not that old' when he leaves the bedroom.  
  
30 minutes later he hears the soft sounds of Jonghyun running and when he enters the kitchen he's wearing a pair of jeans leggins and the blue sweater Kibum has spent October knitting.  
  
"Yummy!" he says and almost crashes into the kitchen table when he runs a little too fast for his small socketed feet. Kibum saves him by reaching out and grabbing him last minute.  
  
"Let's get you some breakfast." Kibum places the boy in his high chair and Jonghyun looks excitedly towards Kibum and the refrigerator while he chants 'yum-yum'. Jinki emerges from the bathroom just as Jonghyun pushes his plate away.  
  
"Done!" he says proudly and Jinki smiles at him and ruffles his hair. Then he turns to Kibum who is cooking breakfast for his boyfriend and yawns. Jonghyun, however, isn't very satisfied with still sitting in his chair when he is obviously done eating and his father even acknowledged it, so he throws his spoon onto the table. Both Kibum and Jinki turns to look at him and Jinki chuckles when he puts Jonghyun to the floor.  
  
"Don't throw your spoon around Jonghyun," Jinki tells him before he lets the boy go. Then he yawns again and goes up to Kibum to wrap his arms around the other man's midsection from behind. He rests his head on Kibum's shoulder and closes his eyes. Kibum squats at his head with his spatula.  
  
"Don't go to sleep again. We have so many things to do today!" Kibum sounds excited when he answers and Jinki raises an eyebrow as he opens his eyes and actually look around in the kitchen. His attention is caught by the huge pumpkin on the kitchen table and he turns to his boyfriend again.  
  
"Uh, Kibum, why is there a pumpkin on the kitchen table." Kibum turns around in Jinki's embrace and scoffs at him lightly.  
  
"Because it's Halloween." Jinki seems confused for a second before he releases Kibum and takes a step away.  
  
"No. Please Kibum, nobody celebrates Halloween anyway." Kibum just shakes his head at the other before he puts the pancake on a plate and gives it to Jinki. Jinki sits down with the plate but doesn't start eating. He knows Kibum is up to something. Kibum just laughs fondly at him and sits down beside him.  
  
"Exactly. Which is why we are doing it so you can give Jonghyun his first and best Halloween ever." Kibum pecks Jinki's cheek before he gets up again. Jinki starts eating. It's only a minute or two later when he speaks again.  
  
"It's not his first, Kibum." Kibum turns around to meet Jinki's gaze and sighs.  
  
"Whatever, he can't remember his first anyway." Jinki doubts he'll be able to remember this one as well but he doesn't say anything because Kibum seems very determined to make it a great Halloween.  
  
  
  
"Not with my son!" Kibum screeches and startles both Jinki and Jonghyun. Jonghyun crawls into Jinki's lap and Jinki lowers the knife in his hand. He's seated on the floor with the large pumpkin in front of him, cleaned and ready to be carved in a pattern Kibum has already drawn. Jinki just has to follow the lines.  
  
"Your son?" he asks and raises an amused eyebrow and Kibum blushes a little, clears his throat and ignores his little slip-up.  
  
"You can't carve the pumpkin with Jonghyun." Kibum insists but Jinki isn't bowing down either.  
  
"Perhaps you prefer he's with you in the kitchen? Where you cook with warm pots and pans and have stuff in the oven?" Kibum has to admit Jinki has a point although he's not very happy to do so.  
  
"What if he gets cut?" he asks and Jinki shakes his head fondly.  
  
"He won't. Come on, I can take care of my own kid." Kibum isn't fully convinced but he allows Jonghyun to stay in Jinki's lap if only Jinki promises nothing is going to happen. Like at all.  
  
30 minutes later Jinki groans and stretches his back. It's harder than he thought sitting hunched over a pumpkin on the floor. Jonghyun is no longer in his lap but is running around in the living room. Jinki really wants him to take a nap but the toddler has a tremendous amount of energy right now. Kibum has given him some paper pumpkins and told him to place them around in the apartment. They're now on the floor, not all intact because Jonghyun realized that stomping on a paper pumpkin was a lot more fun than just putting them somewhere. Kibum is hanging paper ghosts in the windows while he once in a while runs a little to catch Jonghyun. Jonghyun laughs and continues his tour around the apartment to destroy as much of Kibum's decor as possible.  
  
"Why am I carving a pumpkin anyway? It's a second-floor apartment." Kibum turns around to meet Jinki's eyes.  
  
"Your point?" he asks and Jinki just sighs and continues what he's doing.  
  
  
  
The meal Kibum cooks for dinner is amazing. Jinki can't describe it any better and even Jonghyun is close to drooling when he eyes the food on the table.  
  
"Up, up, up!" he says excitedly while he holds onto his high chair and jumps a little. Kibum lifts him and places him in the chair. There are all sorts of delicious spooky-looking foods and Kibum hands Jonghyun a plate with the least spicy food on the table. He knows it's a little boring but the toddler can't handle spices very well. Jonghyun seems content with his food though and Kibum relaxes a little. Jinki sneaks a kiss onto Kibum's cheek and smiles.  
  
"It looks amazing, baby!" he says before he sits down and starts digging in. Jinki and Kibum are talking over dinner with Jonghyun interrupting once in a while because he wants to join the conversation as well. When they're finished and Jonghyun is in front of the tv munching on a skeleton cookie Jinki silently closes the door a little. The only reason he doesn't close it completely shut is because he wants to make sure he can hear Jonghyun if anything should happen. Not that he believes it will but one can never be sure with a toddler in the house. Kibum is filling the dishwasher when Jinki grabs his midsection, turns him around and presses him against the counter.  
  
"Thanks for a wonderful day baby!" Jinki whispers before he presses his lips to Kibum's. Kibum places his hands in Jinki's hair and reciprocates the kiss. When Kibum breaks the kiss to breathe he's flushed and he feels the heat coloring his cheeks as well. "You're staying tonight, right?" Jinki whispers against his lips before he presses them together again and Kibum feels himself melt underneath the others touches. Hell yes, he's staying. They don't let go of each other, kisses passionate and hands exploring until they hear the door creak open. Kibum springs away but doesn't get very far because his back is against the kitchen counter. Jinki turns his head and smiles at the black-haired boy in the door.  
  
"What is it Jonghyunnie?" he asks and Jonghyun gets teary-eyed.  
  
"Sleepy..." he answers before the first tear rolls down his cheek and he starts sobbing. Jinki releases Kibum and goes to pick up the crying boy.  
  
"Let's get you to sleep, superman," he says before he turns around and winks at Kibum, mouths a 'tonight' and leaves the kitchen. Kibum fills the dishwasher and cleans up in a hurry. 

 

* * *

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 17 months


	4. Chapter 4

It's May. Jonghyun and Jinki are at Kibum's apartment, spending their time in the living room with the dogs. The weather is beautiful and they're all wearing loose clothes in order not to sweat too much. Jonghyun turned 2 in April and Jinki and Kibum have their one year anniversary a couple of days later. Everything is idyllic and full of love. Until Jonghyun stomps on the carpeted floor of Kibum's living room and declares that he wants to learn to swim. It sounds more like 'Jongie wants water' than 'Jonghyun wants to swim' and it takes the two men a couple of tries to understand exactly what it is the toddler wants. It's Kibum who understands first, making Jinki sulk a little.  
  
"You want to go swimming?" he asks and Jonghyun nods excitedly. Jinki, for the first time in Jonghyun's 2 years, seems reluctant to succumb to Jonghyun's wishes. Kibum sends him a curious gaze but the other man says nothing. So they agree to go swimming. Jonghyun is filled with excitement and he is almost ecstatic when they reach the public pool.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asks Jinki as he helps Jonghyun change into his swim trunks in the men's changing room. Kibum just smiles at him and nods.  
  
"Of course. We'll take care of him. Nothing'll happen, Jinki." Jinki says nothing but it doesn't seem to ease his fear.  
  
  
  
Jonghyun has a hard time waiting for his father to get changed and even Kibum starts to get a little impatient when Jinki is still in his jeans while they other two have already fully changed.  
  
"Babe, hurry up," Kibum says. He knows the other men in the room is looking at them strangely and their gaze only changes into disgusted glances when Kibum calls Jinki baby. None of the two men care about the glances that are sent their way, though. They have each other and that's more than enough. Jonghyun jumps and almost slips in a wet puddle on the floor. The only reason he doesn't is because Kibum is holding his hands and steadies him before it happens. Jinki sighs and gets fully changed. When they enter the pool area Jonghyun tries running away. Kibum holds him back. They find a couple of chairs to put their towels on and Jinki grabs Jonghyun's hand and squats in front of the toddler.  
  
"Jonghyun," he says, tone serious. Jonghyun peeks curiously at his father. "You can't go in the water without me or Kibum, understand?" The toddler nods once. "You can't go in the big pool either." The toddler nods twice. "And you can't try the slide." Jonghyun squirms, tired of listening to his father's concerns and when Jinki lets his grip on Jonghyun's forearm lighter the toddler gets free. He starts running away from them and Jinki gets up to chase the giggling boy. When he catches Jonghyun, it's only because Jonghyun has stopped to stare at the water in the big pool.  
  
"Jonghyun!" Jinki scolds as he lifts the boy and brings him back to Kibum. Jonghyun is teary-eyed when they come back and he reaches instantly for Kibum who takes him in his arms. Kibum sends Jinki a harsh glance before he sits on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water. Jinki says nothing. Jonghyun giggles loudly when his feet hit the water and as Kibum sinks into the pool, Jonghyun in his arms, the toddler screams with joy.  
  
Jinki sits on the chair and watches the two in the water. He knows that Kibum takes good care of Jonghyun but he can't help the unsettling feeling in his chest. He wants Jonghyun to learn how to swim but he hadn't planned to start already. It's obvious the boy likes the water with the way his laughter fills the area but Jinki is sure something is going to happen. He knows the boy. Jonghyun is a troublemaker much like any other boy his age. It's not like Jinki doesn't enjoy the company of his son but he does get tired of all the troubles at times and he doesn't want to burden Kibum with them either.  
  
And as if Jonghyun being two and a troublemaker isn't enough he has other things on his mind. Like how to ask Kibum to move in with the two of them. It's not as easy as it sounds. If only Jinki knew how to but he can't help but worry that it's too early? They have only been together for one year, it's not much but Jinki wants to spend his life with Kibum.  
  
He sighs a little and then Kibum returns to him without Jonghyun. That instantly sends a shiver down his spine and he glances around the pool but can't find Jonghyun.  
  
"Kibum, where's my son?" he asks, close to panic. Kibum laughs a little and settles down in a chair.  
  
"Don't worry. He's in the baby pool and he's got floaties on. I just wanted to find you." Kibum only gets to finish his sentence before a screech sounds and Jinki jumps to his feet. Jinki is running and for once in his life he's not about to fall even though the floor is wet. He reaches the baby pool in an instant to see Jonghyun splashing and crying hard. He's not about to drown, his head is above water, but he's crying hard. Jinki scoops the boy into his arms and presses him close to his chest. Kibum catches up with them a few seconds later, the sight of Jonghyun crying hard against Jinki's naked chest has tears welling up in his eyes as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he says and turns around. Jinki is conflicted but stays with his son. He removes the floaties from Jonghyun's arms and carries him back to their towels. In a minute the boy is wrapped in a soft towel, still pressed against Jinki. Kibum is nowhere to be found, Jinki has been searching but it's like the other has disappeared. He knew it was a bad idea to visit the pool.  
  
Jinki sighs when he gets back to the changing room. He dresses Jonghyun and gets dressed although it's hard to get dressed when Jonghyun is clinging onto him. When they're both dressed and the towels are packed he goes to the entrance. He needs to find Kibum.  
  
It takes 5 minutes before he sees the other man, sitting on a large stone, dressed but hair still wet and dripping onto his back. Jinki sets Jonghyun on the ground and grabs his hand. The boy is reluctant when he is on the hard ground but he follows his father anyway. Jinki sits down next to Kibum on the stone and lifts Jonghyun into his lap again. The other man is crying, his sobs only loud enough to be heard close by.  
  
"Kibum..." Jinki says softly and places a hand on Kibum's back. Kibum flinches and moves a little away from Jinki. It's so unlike the other that Jinki feels his heart scatter a little.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Kibum sobs and Jinki reaches out for him again. Kibum doesn't flinch away this time. Jinki runs his hand up and down Kibum's back in soothing motions.  
  
"Nothing happened, Kibum." The other doesn't seem to think that way when he looks at Jinki, red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"I'm so so sorry Jinki. I'm a horrible boyfriend and a horrible father and I understand if you want to break up with me for bringing your son in danger. I'm so sorry. I should've been more responsible, I can't believe something almost happened to Jonghyun and ..." the rest disappears when Kibum starts to cry harder once again. Jinki's heart is still scattered but only because Kibum takes it so bad. He removes his hand from Kibum's back and lifts Kibum's chin instead.  
  
"Hey. Hey, listen to me," he says and lifts Kibum's chin again when the other tries to look down. "It's not your fault."  
  
"How can you say that?" Kibum whispers and the tears still stain his cheeks. Jonghyun has stopped crying now and reaches out to place a hand on Kibum's wet cheek. His puppy eyes are wide at the sight of Kibum crying.  
  
"Dada?" he asks and Jinki looks down at the boy but Jonghyun is still looking wide-eyed at Kibum. Kibum doesn't seem to understand that Jonghyun is addressing him so he's waiting for Jinki to answer the small kid in his lap. "Dada?" Jonghyun asks again and it's only when Jinki says 'Kibum' that he realizes that Jonghyun is calling him dada and he almost chokes on a new set of sobs. He tries smiling at the boy but the tears are flowing from his eyes again.  
  
"If anyone of us is a bad father it's me, Kibum. I'm not going to break up with you unless you want to break up with me," Jinki says. He has let go of Kibum's chin and has now lowered his head. He doesn't want to think about breaking up with the other. Heck, only an hour ago he was contemplating on how to ask the other to move in. Kibum shakes his head vigorously.  
  
"No, no Jinki. You're a wonderful father, don't think like that." Jinki swallows the lump in his throat when Jonghyun once again says 'dada', this time with a whimper and Kibum finally turns to look at the boy and sends him a small smile. "I'm alright Jonghyunnie."  
  
Jonghyun doesn't seem content though because he squirms out of Jinki's lap and into Kibum's. On unstable legs - Kibum's lap isn't really as hard or flat as the ground he's used to running around on - he stands and puts both hands on Kibum's cheeks. He smiles a little before he gives Kibum a wet kiss on his lips.  
  
Jonghyun is immensely proud. He's seen his father kiss Kibum so often, it must mean something good. And his father always gives him kisses when he's hurting so Jonghyun is sure it can heal whatever hurts on Kibum as well. Kibum laughs a little unsure but the happiness is genuine. This makes Jonghyun's smile even wider and Jinki smiles a little as well.  
  
  
  
When they're back in the apartment and Jonghyun is taking his afternoon nap, Kibum and Jinki sits in the living room on the couch. They haven't spoken much about the incident after they left the pool but they both know they have to. Jinki takes a deep breath and turns towards Kibum.  
  
"Kim Kibum," he starts and Kibum turns his gaze towards him. "I love you." It's a weird statement in the situation but it makes Kibum smile a little and his smile warms Jinki's heart.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Jinki. I should never have left him. You were reluctant to go in the first place. I'm sorry I put Jonghyun in danger." Jinki takes hold of Kibum's hands and feels his heart pick up speed.  
  
"You didn't put him in danger. He was scared you left him, but he wasn't in danger. Don't blame yourself. Blame me if you want to blame someone." Kibum shakes his head.  
  
"It's not your fault at all Jinki!" They stare at each other before Jinki leans down to peck Kibum's lips.  
  
"Move in with me Kibum. Move in with us. Bring Comme Des and Garcons. Let's be a family. Be Jonghyun's second father." The apartment is eerily quiet after that. It's a little unsettling if Jinki has to be completely honest. He is aware that the timing is wrong but he can't help it any longer. He doesn't want Kibum to blame himself for what happened at the pool and he still wants Kibum to know that he loves him. He loves him so much. Kibum stays silent and Jinki closes his eyes. It feels like defeat and heartbreak in the quiet living room. That is until Kibum lets out a small sob and Jinki realizes the other man is crying.  
  
"Are you serious?" It's a silent whisper but Jinki nods for an answer. He's dead serious. Kibum takes a deep breath before he looks up at Jinki again, cheeks tearstained for the second time in one day. Jinki doesn't like it when Kibum cries but when Kibum lights up in a wide smile Jinki realizes that these are happy tears. "I ... Can I even say yes? When can I move in?" Jinki removes a tear from Kibum's cheek with his thumb as he brings their faces close together.

"Right after I have kissed you. I love you." Their lips meet and Kibum only gets to mumble an 'I love you so much' against Jinki's lips before they kiss again.

 

* * *

 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 2 years


	5. Chapter 5

It's ridiculously cold outside as Jinki strolls down the street, one hand in Kibum's and the other carrying Jonghyun. It's December and Kibum insists on making Christmas memorable. It's not even their first Christmas together as a couple but Kibum argues back with a 'but it's our first Christmas as a family!' whenever Jinki mentions it. So they're Christmas shopping.  
  
Jonghyun's nose is running and Jinki is pretty sure the small boy will have his first cold if Kibum keeps insisting they haven't finished their shopping. It's not that Jonghyun isn't dressed in warm clothing. It's more like the opposite, he's dressed in too much and the heat can't escape, making him sweat and thus making him cold. Jinki doesn't really want a sick Jonghyun for Christmas but there is nothing he can say to Kibum to change his mind and Jonghyun is amazed by all the lights that decorate the streets so he just sighs and lets go of his concerns. At least for now.  
  
Kibum finds a lot of Christmas decors Jinki has never seen before. He wasn't even aware it was possible to find so much Christmas-related stuff in Seoul. Jinki pays for most of it although Kibum insists he doesn't have to. They separate to go buy gifts for each other and plan to meet up at the car 30 minutes later.  
  
Jonghyun is with Jinki and it only takes Jinki 15 minutes to find the sunglasses he knew Kibum had wanted. They're ridiculously expensive for a pair of glasses but he buys them anyway. Jonghyun finds a t-shirt which is ... not really Jinki's nor Kibum's style but the boy insists that Jinki has to buy it. It's amazing how good the small boy is at insisting. Jinki blames it on his puppy eyes when he buys the shirt for Kibum from Jonghyun and remembers to make sure Kibum can change it.  
  
2 hours, 9 shopping bags, a cold and sleepy Jonghyun and an empty wallet later they enter their now shared apartment. Kibum unpacks and immediately starts decorating the apartment while he hums Christmas carols. Jinki puts his son to sleep.  
  
Jonghyun wakes up with a fever in the middle of the night and starts crying. This wakes up Kibum who immediately tries to wake up Jinki.  
  
"Jinki, your son is crying," he says and Jinki stirs in his sleep. Jonghyun continues his crying from Kibum's arms, clinging to his second father. "Jinki, get up." Kibum punches his side under the blanket and Jinki wakes up. He's groggy when he looks up at Kibum and it's only then that he realizes that Jonghyun is crying.  
  
"What is wrong?" he says, voice hoarse from sleep. Kibum is still trying to calm Jonghyun but nothing seems to be able to calm the boy.  
  
"I don't know. He won't stop crying." Jinki sits up in bed and stretches his arms out, taking Jonghyun from Kibum. The child keeps crying and Jinki puts his hand to Jonghyun's forehead. Then he sighs.  
  
"I think he has a fever." This makes Kibum perk up and he turns to look at his boyfriend. He looks concerned but he doesn't find the same concern in Jinki.  
  
"Do I need to call the hospital?" he asks and Jinki looks at him before he shakes his head. He's still trying to comfort the sobbing boy in his arms but Jonghyun seems to gradually calm down. Kibum feels slightly jealous that Jinki can calm Jonghyun so easily when he tries so hard.  
  
"No, it's not necessary. He'll get over it soon." Jinki lies down in the bed again and drapes the blanket around him and Jonghyun. He smiles at Kibum when the toddler finally stops crying. Kibum glances towards the alarm clock. It's 5 am. He still can't shake off the worry he feels because of Jonghyun's fever, however.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asks and Jinki sighs a little.  
  
"Honey, it's probably just a cold. He just needs some rest the next couple of days. So no playing in the snow, okay?" Jinki raises an eyebrow but is then interrupted by a yawn he has to fight back. His facial expression is so contorted Kibum can't help but snicker with laughter.  
  
"Okay," he agrees before he lays down and snuggles close to his family.  
  
Garcons barks and Comme Des joins him at 9 am and the family is all awakened once again. Jonghyun is still feverish so Kibum walks the dogs alone while Jinki helps Jonghyun build a pillow fort in the living room. Well, Jinki builds it and Jonghyun holds his favorite teddy bear in a tight grip while he watches his father. Jinki makes sure the opening is facing towards the television and when he's done he puts Pororo on and snuggles with Jonghyun in the pillow fort.  
  
Kibum returns and feeds the dogs before he sees the pillow fort and he laughs. Commes Des and Garcons joins the two men in the pillow fort when they're done eating and Jonghyun lets go of Jinki to cuddle up in between the two dogs. Jinki gets up from the floor and hugs Kibum's midsection. He wipes away a fake tear and fake-sniffs.  
  
"He grows so quickly. Soon he won't be needing me anymore," he says dramatically and that has Kibum laughing.  
  
  
  
"Jinki!" Kibum shouts through the apartment. He hears a 'yes?' from the study room. He sighs a little before he leaves the kitchen to find his boyfriend at the desk. "We need a Christmas tree," Kibum informs the other and Jinki turns around to look at him.  
  
"I'm pretty sure my dad has a tree we can borrow," Jinki answers and Kibum shakes his head.  
  
"No, I want a real tree. Not a fake tree. Go out and buy a tree." His answer makes Jinki blink.  
  
"A real tree? Where do I even find a real tree?" Kibum shrugs.  
  
"You'll find one, babe. I trust you." When Kibum leaves the study room, Jinki sighs heavily. How did he fall in love with a man so demanding when it came to holidays? Jinki usually doesn't make a huge fuss when it comes to holidays but Kibum really wants to make everything perfect. Jinki sets out anyway in warm clothing to find Kibum his real Christmas tree. He calls a couple of friends to help him out. If he's supposed to walk around he might as well have some company. It's been long since he has spent some time with his friends anyway.  
  
When he comes home it smells of cookies in the entire apartment. The dogs are welcoming him home as he drags the tree inside and puts it up against the wall. He needs a foot for the tree so it can stand on its own. Then he enters the kitchen. Kibum has flour on his cheeks and Jonghyun's hands are completely white. On the dinner table is hundreds of different Christmas cookies and Jonghyun is laughing while he presses his hands into the dough. The radio is playing Christmas carols and Kibum sways his hips to the music while he rolls the dough into long strings. Jinki blinks.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asks and Kibum turns around to look at him.  
  
"Oh. We're baking," he says and Jinki smiles a little.  
  
"I see." He steals a Danish peppernut cookie from the tray and gets a 'hey' from Kibum. "Why are you baking so many?" There are all sorts of cookies, even some Jinki has never seen before. He's sure they're all going to be extremely tasty because Kibum is the one baking, but he's not sure they're going to be able to eat hundreds of cookies.  
  
"We're going to eat them all before Christmas," Kibum says. "And because we're having fun," he admits a few seconds later and a faint blush paints his cheeks. Jinki grins. He wraps his hands around Kibum and Jonghyun looks up from the dough and places a dirty hand on Jinki's cheek before he starts laughing. Soon all of them are laughing, covered in flour and dough.  
  
  
  
When Jinki returns home from a night watch at the hospital on December 14 it's to a tired Kibum and an energized son.  
  
"Happy birthday!" shouts Jonghyun as soon as Jinki opens the door and he comes running to hug his father. Jinki laughs a little. Jonghyun drags Jinki into the living room. Kibum looks like he's about to fall asleep. It's not that Jinki isn't tired. He hates night watches but someone has to take them and since he doesn't have to work the rest of the week, he had agreed to take the night watch between the 13th and the 14th. Kibum smiles when he sees Jinki.  
  
"Happy birthday, honey. Jonghyun wanted to greet you when you came home." Jinki is happy. It's been long since he's been greeted like this on his birthday and he's pretty sure that turning 28 isn't the worst thing that could happen to him, not when a man he loves by his side and the most wonderful son in the world. He lifts Jonghyun and presses a kiss to the boy's forehead before he sets him down again. Then he proceeds to press a kiss against Kibum's lips. Spending his birthday with his two favorite men (boys) is the only thing he wants.  
  
  
  
"Jonghyun!" Kibum calls for the boy and the toddler comes running. He's been chasing Garcons for the past 20 minutes and Kibum is pretty sure something is going to happen if he continues. So he calls for the boy so they can decorate the tree together. Jonghyun leaves Garcons to join Kibum at the tree. Kibum has been folding golden stars and Christmas hearts out of paper strips. He bought angels and a big golden star to the top when they were shopping. He's pretty sure he has a snow-spray somewhere as well. "Help me decorate the tree, okay?" Jonghyun nods eagerly.  
  
The tree is standing in the middle of the living room. Kibum can't wait until Jonghyun can help him with folding the decor for the tree and maybe create some himself. They spend a couple of hours decorating the tree. Jinki is in the study room again, his partner has been asking him for help with a research paper and Jinki couldn't decline.  
  
When Jonghyun interrupts him with a 'dada!' Jinki follows the boy into the living room. Kibum is standing close to the tree, spraying it with the snow-spray to finish it. Jonghyun looks excitedly at his father and Jinki exaggerates his reaction when he fakes his surprise.  
  
"Did you decorate all this with dad?" he asks the little boy and Jonghyun nods. Kibum blushes a little at the 'dad'. He's still not used to being addressed as a father, not the same way Jinki is but he likes it. Jinki smiles. "It's beautiful!" Jonghyun giggles and grabs Jinki's hand so he can drag him closer to Kibum. Jonghyun smiles wide as he places the two men in front of each other. He's clearly waiting for something to happen but neither Jinki nor Kibum is really sure of what it is he's waiting for.  
  
"Kissies!" Jonghyun giggles and hides his mouth in his small hands and Kibum laughs a little. He then exchanges a gaze with Jinki and both adults sink to their knees and start smothering a two-and-a-half-year-old Jonghyun with kisses. The boy laughs at his father's affection. This was not what he wanted to happen but he's satisfied nonetheless.  
  
  
  
Jinki and Kibum wake up on the 24th of December to a loud clang from the kitchen. Kibum hurries from the bed and into the kitchen, only to find Jonghyun standing on a chair, a cake tin on the floor, lid off and cookies spilled onto the kitchen floor. Jonghyun looks unabashedly at his father's boyfriend and giggles a little. He holds a cookie in both hands, both half eaten. Kibum blinks.  
  
"How did you even..?" he asks in astonishment. He hadn't expected to find Jonghyun stealing cookies at the age of 2. When Kibum recovers from the initial shock of finding Jonghyun stealing cookies, he takes action.  
  
When he takes the cookies from him, Jonghyun stamps his feet on the chair. Kibum just lifts his gaze from where he's seated on the floor, cleaning the mess Jonghyun had created.  
  
"No, we can't eat cookies before breakfast." Jonghyun lets his tears fall from his eyes but Kibum ignores him. Jinki watches them from the door and wonders how on earth Kibum is able to hold back from those teary eyes. When Kibum is done cleaning he squats down until he's at eye level with the toddler. "You're sad you can't have the cookies, but that's how it is." He then proceeds to lift Jonghyun off the chair and set him onto the floor. Jinki admires his boyfriend a little more than he used to and that was a lot.  
  
Jonghyun has calmed down after breakfast and is watching Pororo in the living room with Comme Des and Garcons. Kibum has started cooking for the dinner. Jinki is not sure why but Kibum tells him that he's going to create a feast and it takes time. So Jinki lets him cook. He's not going to interrupt.  
  
Instead, he goes to wrap the gifts they have bought. Kibum has bought a lot of things for Jonghyun. He's spoiled rotten but Jinki knows Kibum is just trying to care for the boy. He does think it's a little too much with 15 gifts for a 2-year-old but he figures they can buy fewer next year.  
  
They eat their dinner at 6 pm and Kibum wasn't lying when he said he was going to cook a feast. There is all kinds of meat, lots of salads, Korean food, foreign food. It's incredible and Jinki eats too much.  
  
They're in the living room, looking at the tree, Jonghyun dancing around it together with Comme Des and Garcons. Well, it's more like Jonghyun chasing Comme Des and Garcons around the tree but no one is getting hurt by their playing so no one stops them. Kibum is snuggled up to Jinki on the couch, lying between his legs and playing with Jinki's fingers which are splayed out on his stomach. When Comme Des and Garcons retreats to their pillows Jonghyun runs up to the two men on the couch.  
  
"Up!" he says and Kibum lifts him onto his stomach and brushes Jonghyun's hair a little.  
  
"Have you been a good boy this year Jonghyunnie?" Kibum asks and Jonghyun nods. "Are you excited to see what Santa brings?" Jonghyun blinks.  
  
"Santa?" he asks and Jinki chuckles. Kibum proceeds to tell a wide-eyed Jonghyun about Santa, a man who lives on the North pole with his flying reindeer and his elves. All year they make presents and every Christmas they hand presents to every child on earth who have been good. Jonghyun is completely enthralled in the story but he nods when Kibum ends it.  
  
"Santa bring Jongie pwesents! Jongie is good!" Jinki smiles at the two of them.  
  
  
  
Jonghyun finds his presents under the Christmas tree the next morning. Gift wrapping paper is spread on the floor when Jinki gets up and enters the living room and Jonghyun is busy trying to open one of the new toys he has been gifted. He laughs a little before he helps his son open it so he can play. Kibum enters the living room not long after in his pajamas and Jinki finds the two presents to Kibum.  
  
"This one is from me and this one is from Jonghyun," he says when he hands the two gifts to Kibum. Kibum opens the one from Jonghyun first and tries hard not to make a face when he sees the shirt. Jinki can't disguise his chuckles. Kibum scoffs at him but a smile is present on his lips anyway. He's happy. When he opens the present from Jinki his eyes widen.  
  
"You shouldn't have!" he says and looks at the case. Jinki just shrugs. Kibum presses a kiss to his lips before he finds Jinki's present. Jinki can't help but laugh when he opens his present and finds a leather wallet.

"Merry Christmas honey."

 

* * *

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 2 years


	6. Chapter 6

"I want a child," says Kibum suddenly. They're sitting in the car, cups of coffee in the cupholder. They're on their way back to Seoul after having visited Kibum's parents in Daegu. Jonghyun is left in the care of his grandparents and Jinki is fairly sure the boy will be spoiled even more rotten than he already is. Kibum's parents love the boy to death.

When Kibum first introduced Jinki as his boyfriend, his mother had heaved a heavy sigh. She knew of and accepted his homosexuality but the thought of never having any grandchildren had saddened her. When Kibum then told his parents that Jinki had a son, she had been skeptical. When she met the boy she had fallen head over heels. Much like any other person that meets Jonghyun. After that, it had only been a pleasure to visit Kibum's parents.  
  
With Kibum's words though Jinki is close to choking on his coffee and he turns to look at the other, wide-eyed. It only causes Kibum to shout 'watch the road!' and Jinki returns his gaze to the road in front of them.  
  
"W-what?" he says silently and Kibum just sighs a little.  
  
"I want a child, Jinki. I want a bigger family. I want Jonghyun to have siblings." Jinki stops at the first rest area he finds on the highway. When the car is finally parked, he turns to look at Kibum. Kibum is looking into the lid of his coffee and it almost seems as if he's shy. Jinki blinks again.  
  
"Are you sure?"

Kibum looks up from his coffee at that and scoffs.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" He almost sounds offended and Jinki bites his lower lip slightly. He never thought of adopting another kid, of having two. He was content with Jonghyun. It's not that he isn't aware of the cons of being an only child, he is an only child himself. But so is Kibum so Jinki never really imagined him to want more than Jonghyun. It's February and they're sitting in a car, coffee slowly getting colder as they look at each other.  
  
"Let's talk about this when we get home," Jinki says. The rest of the ride is disturbingly quiet.  
  
  
  
They don't get to talk about it when they get home. Kibum gets busy with a new advertising project and Jinki leaves for a couple of days for a seminar in the USA. This was the reason they had left Jonghyun in his grandparents' care in the first place but now neither of the two men can really focus on their projects. Jinki calls home one evening, time differences catching Kibum in the middle of the day. Kibum is busy picking colors when his phone rings. He smiles when he sees the caller ID and picks up.  
  
"Let's adopt another child" is what greets him and his breath catches in his throat. They should have been discussing this but Jinki seems sure so Kibum can't help the smile that spreads on his face. His assistant sends him another smile.  
  
"Really?" Kibum asks and he can almost hear Jinki's smile in his voice when he answers.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
It's March when Jinki brings Jonghyun and Kibum to the orphanage with him. They're looking for a baby because they're both sure they won't be able to handle an older child. At the same time, they need someone who won't be embarrassed to have 2 fathers and it's easier if it's an infant. The lady in charge looks at them with skepticism when they enter. She greets them nonetheless and shows the few babies they have at the moment.  
  
Most of the children are of Jonghyun's age or older. It's not a lot of children that are left as newborns but it happens. Jonghyun is running around and looking into every little crib when he stops and stares at a small boy. The boy is sleeping and Jonghyun reaches out to pet his cheek. Jinki and Kibum walk up behind the boy.  
  
"Dad?" Jonghyun asks and turns around to look at Jinki. Jinki nods. "What is it Jonghyun?" The boy turns his attention back to the boy, wide-eyed when the small human yawns a little and opens his eyes. He doesn't cry, though. The two boys get eye contact but both keep quiet. "Do you want a brother?" Jonghyun turns around once again. He has the biggest smile on his lips but the word that comes from his mouth seem to contradict the emotions on his face.  
  
"No."

Kibum blinks a little, still a little surprised by the boy's terrible habit of saying no to everything.  
  
"No?" he asks and Jonghyun shakes his head. Jinki laughs at that. This is getting ridiculous. He squats down in front of his son and smiles at him.  
  
"Do you want to name him?" he asks instead of asking whether or not Jonghyun wants a younger brother. The answer to that question seems pretty obvious. Kibum just blinks again.  
  
"Jinki..." he says quietly as to not disturb the other people in the room. Jinki rises again and smiles at Kibum.  
  
"Do you want a son?"

Kibum looks at the quiet boy in the crib and feels something pull at his heartstrings. The boy is so fragile yet so beautiful and Kibum thinks he's in love. Jinki just laughs at him at the same time Jonghyun says 'Mongmong!' Jonghyun looks a little offended that his father is laughing but when Jinki lifts him up and kisses his cheek, he giggles.  
  
"Let's go to the office."  
  
  
  
The lady in charge tells them that the boy was born on December 9th last year and was taken in when his parents died in a traffic accident a few weeks later. His grandparents wouldn't take him in as he apparently had been a secret child of an affair. Kibum feels sorry for the baby boy. He almost wants to cry but Jinki puts his hand on the other man's shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly. The baby boy is called Minho.  
  
It takes only a glance between the two men before Jinki and Kibum agree that they want the boy. It is something that should have taken them days to decide on but they have been spending close to two months discussing the changes that adopting child number 2 will inevitably bring and they're both prepared for the challenges.  
  
"But I can't sign both of you up as his official fathers," the woman says, head hanging a little low. Despite her skepticism when they entered, she has taken a liking to the homosexual couple who seem to really care for their son. Jinki nods a little.  
  
"We know. Kibum will sign. He'll be the official father."

Kibums eyes widen.  
  
"W-what?"

Jinki just smiles at him.  
  
"Sign it, Kibum. I can't be the official father of two anyway." Kibum is about to ask why Jinki can't be the official father of two boys when he realizes that Jinki is doing this for him. He is saying this because he wants Kibum to adopt Minho. Because it will bind them together as a family somehow. They're official fathers, each of their own child. If anything is to happen to Jinki, Kibum won't have to see both his boys be taken away. He wants to cry again and he prays a little to God that nothing will happen to either of them or their relationship. He still loves Jinki very much.  
  
When Kibum signs and becomes the official father of little Minho, he can't help the tear that falls down his cheek.  
  
  
  
They're drinking coffee in the kitchen, Minho is sleeping in his crib in the master bedroom and Jonghyun is dancing to children's songs in the living room, albeit a little uncoordinated. Kibum feels his heart swell when he looks at Jinki. Jinki seems tired. Minho has been crying most nights and Jinki doesn't get any sleep during the day either because of Jonghyun. Kibum is thankful the hospital had agreed to give him children's leave because he's pretty sure his boyfriend would break down if he had to work at the hospital as well.  
  
"Do you want me to take a leave as well?" Kibum asks. Jinki shakes his head. It's busy in the advertisement business and Kibum is more successful than he has ever been. He's not sure how his boss spread his word but most clients now want to work with Kibum when they're planning new campaigns. Kibum is not one to complain but he does worry about his boyfriend.  
  
"No," Jinki says and takes a sip of his coffee. "We will both be tired if you do. Just hurry home when you're done so you can take Jonghyun."

Kibum drinks a little of his coffee as well.  
  
"You know, my parents are more than willing to help out with Jonghyun and I'm sure your parents would love to have him a day or two during the week as well."

Jinki knows so he nods. He just doesn't want to burden his parents or his parents-in-law because they decided to get another child. He can do this. He just needs a massive amount of coffee.  
  
"I'm okay baby, don't worry about me. You should spend some time with your sons now that you're home." Kibum feels immensely proud at that and when Jonghyun shouts 'dada Bum' from the living room, Jinki can't help his wide smile. Coffee and love are all he needs. 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 2 years, Minho - 3 months


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Jonghyun is a smart kid. Dad has told him this so often. This is why he shows three fingers and grins proudly when his grandmother asks him how old he is now.

"Three!" he says and Dad ruffles his hair. Jonghyun is more than satisfied. His grandmother smiles at him before she shows him three fingers as well.

"You're three years old?" she asks again. Jonghyun is pretty sure his grandmother must be stupid by now - it's the a-number-Jonghyun-can't-count-to time she has asked him how old he is. He doesn't say anything though because Dad will be disappointed and Jonghyun doesn't like it when Dad is disappointed. He is just going to ask Daddy Bum later. Instead, he just nods and smiles wide before he turns to his Dad and takes his hand. Dad looks down on Jonghyun and when Jonghyun tugs a little, he finally sits down.

"What is it Jonghyunnie?" Dad asks. Jonghyun pouts a little because Dad is weak to Jonghyun's pouts. Jonghyun knows this because whenever Daddy Bum is mad and won't let him do stuff, he just has to ask Dad and whine a little. It always works. He heard Daddy Bum tell Dad that he shouldn't give in to Jonghyunnie but Jonghyun doesn't care because he gets what he wants anyway.

"Jonghyunnie wants to play!" Jonghyun tells his Dad and points to the playground. Daddy Bum doesn't like it when they're at playgrounds because he's scared Jonghyunnie will get a boo-boo (Jonghyun thinks Daddy Bum is stupid, he can totally handle a boo-boo, he's not a small kid anymore) but Daddy Bum isn't here so he hopes he can trick Dad into letting him go and let grandmother be alone. He doesn't want to tell her how old he is anymore. Dad just smiles and nods.

"Go play," he says and Jonghyun's eyes widen before he sprints off. He doesn't hear Dad's warning. Jonghyunnie gets a new friend. His name is also Jonghyun and they spend a good two hours playing. When Jonghyun wants to go swinging, he agrees. It's not until friend-Jonghyun jumps off the swing that everything goes wrong. Friend-Jonghyun lands on his legs but Jonghyun doesn't. Instead, he scrapes his knee.

Dad doesn't see it and Jonghyun tries really really really hard not to cry. But it hurts. It hurts a lot and he gets teary-eyed. When Dad finally notices he isn't even hurrying. Jonghyun wants to hate Dad. But Dad blows on his boo-boo and kisses him and Jonghyun also wants to curl into him and cry. So he does. Daddy Bum scolds Dad when they come home but Jonghyun gets a nice superman bandaid on his knee so he is okay. He tells Daddy Bum that.

"I wasn't even crying Daddy! It doesn't hurt! I'm okay! Can I play with Minhonie?" He runs off before he hears the answer.

 

 

Jonghyun finds Daddy Bum in the study room with all the books and the fun machine he sometimes plays on. Daddy Bum is playing with colors. Jonghyun knows this because he can name them all! Blue and yellow and green and red and that color in the rainbow that Jonghyun can't quite remember right now but knows nonetheless.

"Daddy!" he says and Daddy Bum turns in the chair and smiles at him.

"Yes Jonghyun?" he asks and Jonghyun points to the colors on the machine. Daddy Bum doesn't get it because he says 'I'm working Jonghyun, you can't play on the computer' but that is not what Jonghyunnie wants anyway.

"No," he says sternly and points to the colors again. "Crayons!" Jonghyun says to make his point clear. He was watching the refrigerator intensely when he was eating breakfast and now he knows what is missing. So he has to create it of course.

Daddy Bum finds the paper and the crayons and helps Jonghyun place it on the kitchen table. It's not that Jonghyun really needs the help, he's a big boy, but it's nice when Daddy Bum does it anyway. Jonghyun draws on the paper. First the green, then the yellow. He's using the blue and the red as well and when he is finally satisfied with his artwork he climbs down the chair and runs into the study room with all the books again, paper in hand.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" he says and Daddy Bum seems a little annoyed when he turns around. His gaze, however, softens quickly when he sees the artwork Jonghyun holds up in front of him. "See!"

Daddy Bum takes the drawing and looks at it. Jonghyunnie can feel the nervous flutter until Daddy Bum gives his judging.

"It's beautiful," he says and Jonghyun crawls into his lap and points to the drawing.

"That's Dad!" he says and puts his finger to the blue stick figure. He's proud of Dad because Dad is blue and blue is Jonghyunnies favorite color. He hopes Daddy Bum isn't sad because Jonghyunnie didn't color him with the blue crayon and suddenly he regrets a little. He should totally have painted Daddy Bum with the blue crayon, not the yellow one. But Daddy Bum doesn't say anything, just smiles. So Jonghyun continues. "And that's Daddy!" He points to the tallest figure on the paper. "That's Jonghyunnie and that's Minhonie!" Jonghyun points of the two brothers on the paper. "That's Komde and Garkon!" Jonghyun sends a toothy grin at his Daddy and Daddy Bum just laughs at little. Jonghyun feels so so so so proud of his drawing so when Daddy Bum agrees to hang it on the refrigerator Jonghyun is even prouder. Hah, even Minhonie can't do that!

 

 

Jonghyun hates night. He hates night so much because he's all alone and Daddy Bum and Dad is in the other room with Minhonie. Of course, Jonghyunnie nods when Dad tells him he's a big boy for sleeping alone at night, because he is a big boy and he is very brave! But he really doesn't like it because Minhonie is getting all of Dad at night. And maybe Jonghyun isn't quite as brave as he wants to let on when he is alone in the dimly lit room. So he scrambles out of bed one night and walks on tippie-toes into the master bedroom. Dad is making loud noises but it's completely dark so Jonghyunnie is actually kind of happy he is. That way he can find his way to Dad.

When he climbs into bed with his favorite teddy, Mr. Mongmong, it's to find that Daddy Bum is lying very very close to Dad. Jonghyunnie likes Daddy Bum but only when he is not taking Dad from him and he is taking Dad from him right now. Jonghyun climbs over Dad and into the space between the two men and pushes at Daddy Bum with the hand that isn't holding Mr. Mongmong.

"Go away." he murmurs and pushes a little harder to Daddy Bum's shoulder. It only results in Daddy Bum getting closer and Jonghyun almost gets caught in between the two males. He is very close to screaming and stomping his feet in the mattress, but he's not sure Dad will like him if he does and he really wants Dad to like him.

"DADDY!" he says, tone serious and louder than usual. Dad stops making his noises and Jonghyunnie stills. Oh no, what if Dad woke up? Jonghyunnie didn't mean to wake up Dad! He stands still until Dad begins his noises again. Then he continues to push Daddy Bum's shoulder. In the end, he gets so frustrated that he screams anyway and both men in the bed stir awake.

"Jonghyun!" Daddy Bum says and sounds scared. Jonghyun ignores the man completely. He hates Daddy Bum. When he looks at Dad, Dad looks tired. Jonghyun feels a little guilty so he squeezes Mr. Mongmong before he hands him to Dad. Dad can sleep with Mr. Mongmong if he wants. Mr. Mongmong will make Dad happy again.

Dad just takes hold of Jonghyun instead and pulls him into his chest. Dad doesn't say anything but he doesn't take Mr. Mongmong from Jonghyun either. When Jonghyun cradles close to Dad's chest he feels happy. Mr. Mongmong can protect both of them. Then he feels a heat on his back and he realizes that Daddy Bum is hugging both of them and he smiles. He loves Daddy Bum. Take that Minhonie, Jonghyunnie is still the bestest because he can sleep with Dad and Daddy Bum.

And he is a big, brave boy but sometimes, just sometimes, he wants to sleep with Dad.

 

 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 3 years, Minho - 5 months


	8. Chapter 8

Jinki loves it when he returns home from work. First, he's greeted by the pitter patter of 8 paws on the wooden floor in the hall before he sees the two bundles of fur. Kibum has tried for years to teach them not to jump up but Jinki enjoys it when they do. He feels so loved. So he never scolds them when they put their front paws on his thighs and whines at him until he squats down and lets them greet him. Comme Des and Garcons gives wet kisses. Tongues wetting every piece of flesh they find but Jinki just laughs.  
  
It's those kinds of kisses that only dogs can give you and he's just happy he's on the receiving end of them. They could have been ignoring him or hating him for taking Kibum's attention but they don't and for that Jinki is grateful. So he ruffles their fur and purses his lips, only to let Commes Des and Garcons kiss him again. It's not the most hygienic but he's pretty sure no one ever died of a kiss from a dog. Besides - Kibum brings the dogs to the vet at every little abnormal behaviour so he's pretty sure the dogs are the healthiest dogs in the world. And that is not including the dog massage Kibum sometimes schedules for them as well. Yeah, Jinki is pretty sure he isn't going to die because he kisses Comme Des and Garcons.  
  
The next thing that meets him is his son. Jonghyun runs on his two legs as fast as any 3-year-old can and directly into Jinki's outstretched arms. He laughs loud before he shouts a happy 'DADDY' and Jinki can't help but join the laughter.  
  
"Kiss," he says and points to his own cheek and Jonghyun purses his lips and places them on Jinki's cheek. Jinki feels like his life is complete whenever Jonghyun kisses him. He knows it's a little crazy but his love for his son is overwhelming. He doesn't even mind it when his colleagues make fun of him for being a fool for his sons because that is the truth anyway. Jinki is a fool for Jonghyun and Minho.  
  
When Jonghyun feels like he has said hello, he wiggles out of Jinki's arms and smiles wide before he runs off again, probably to find someone to talk to. The boy talks a lot. It's nice to watch Kibum and Jonghyun have their conversations about Mr. Mongmong and the universe. When he finally gets up from the floor it's to find Kibum in the doorway.  
  
"Welcome home," his boyfriend greets and Jinki smiles before he pecks Kibum's lips.  
  
Out of all the kisses he gets when he comes home, he enjoys Kibum's the most. It's not that a peck is much and it definitely shouldn't beat Jonghyun's wet smooches but it does and Jinki feels a little bad about it. So he makes up for his bad conscience by kissing Jonghyun and Minho more than he kisses Kibum.  
  
  
  
Kibum loves watching Minho. It's not that the baby with his 6 months is much different from Jonghyun when he first met Jinki and Jonghyun in the ice cream café but he has grown so much over the past three months that Kibum almost feels like he's growing old too fast. He's crawling around on the floor, wide-eyed and wondering and exploring the entire apartment and Kibum feels his heart swell at the sight every time.  
  
Minho's rapid growth does however create trouble when Minho suddenly decides that his new favorite thing in the entire world is Jonghyun's Mr. Mongmong but they resolve it. Jonghyun is mad at his brother until Kibum asks him to kiss the other. So when Jonghyun kisses his brother, a wet 'mmhwah' to the smaller boys cheek Kibum lights up in a smile. Jonghyun is the cutest boy he's ever seen but Minho gets really darn close and he's sure the two boys will rival each other in cuteness when they both grow up. Kibum can't wait.  
  
But there are other things Kibum can't wait for as well. Such as being able to kiss his boyfriend at night because God knows they both need it. So when they finally go to bed, Jonghyun in his own room, tucked underneath his Superman covers and Minho in his crib, Kibum sits on the bed, waiting for Jinki to come back from the bathroom.  
  
They usually only spend the time before bed together to talk about the world, the wonders and the love they hold for each other because two boys is a handful and even over dinner Jonghyun likes to interrupt. Not that Kibum minds - he just misses his boyfriend. When Jinki comes back into the bedroom, he sends a smile to Kibum.  
  
"Not going to bed yet?" he asks and Kibum shakes his head.  
  
"I was waiting for you." He feels his heart rate pick up and it's ridiculous because he knows that Jinki loves him as well so it's not that he has a reason to be nervous but maybe he is a little nervous anyway. Jinki lies down on the bed and pulls Kibum down with him. Strong arms are holding Kibum in place close to Jinki's chest and Jinki hums a little.  
  
"I love you," the eldest murmur and Kibum feels his face light up in a smile. He squirms a little so he isn't facing Jinki's chest but rather his face and lets his hand caress the other's cheek.  
  
"I love you too," Kibum hums and then he kisses Jinki. It's a light kiss at first, lips pressed against lips. Butterflies rise in Kibum's stomach and he feels like a giddy school girl who is getting her first kiss which is ridiculous but Jinki just does this kind of thing to him. When their lips part Kibum whines a little. It's not intentional, not at all. He's happy with whatever he can get from his boyfriend but the whine escapes anyway. Jinki laughs a little, very quietly.  
  
"Impatient, hm?" he grins and Kibum's hits his chest lightly.  
  
"C'mere," he says before he leans in again, lips once again pressed against lips.  
  
There are many kinds of kisses in the household, dog kisses, children kisses, kisses of forgiveness and kisses of longing - but the kisses that Kibum loves the most are the kisses of love he gets whenever he kisses Jinki. 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 3 years, Minho - 6 months


	9. Chapter 9

Kibum climbs under his covers and makes sure his sons are asleep. Jonghyun usually sleeps in his own bed when Jinki is at home, but Jinki isn’t and Kibum has decided he needs some quality sleep with his sons. Minho is sleeping in the manually extended part of the bed and Jonghyun curls his hands into his small pillow and clings to it in his sleep. Kibum smiles and gently lets a hand run over the almost 4-year-old’s forehead and pushes his bangs aside. Then he turns carefully on his side so he can press his lips to the 15-months-old boy’s cheek. Minho fusses in his sleep and Kibum’s smile widens.  
  
Kibum isn’t smiling when Minho wakes him up an hour later, however. The boy is crying and pulling at his ears as best as he can. Jonghyun wakes up because of his brother and starts to fuss as well. Kibum lifts Minho and holds him close while he tries to comfort both of them. It takes a few minutes before they fall asleep again but only 30 minutes later does Minho wake up again. Kibum climbs out of the bed and lifts Minho up. Jonghyun is still sleeping when he closes the door to the bedroom with the crying toddler in his arms. Minho is desperately trying to pull at his ears. Kibum yawns while he hums to his son in the hopes of calming him down.  
  
“What’s wrong, sweetie?” he whispers, voice sleepy and eyes half-opened. Minho’s cries die down and he eventually falls into a superficial sleep. Kibum is walking around in their living room, gently cradling Minho to make sure he isn’t going to wake up again. He walks around for another 15 minutes before he enters the bedroom again. He has only crawled under the covers when Minho starts fussing again.  
  
The rest of the night is spent in the living room, Minho waking up every hour crying.  
  
  
  
Kibum is exhausted when he hears Jonghyun in the bedroom, the small bump when he crawls from the bed and the scrambling to reach the door knob. He’s carrying Minho in his arms as he walks over to open the door. Jonghyun is rubbing his eyes sleepily when he sees Kibum and then decides to latch onto his leg. Kibum wishes Jinki would soon be home. He doesn’t get to say anything, however, because Minho starts fussing a few seconds later and his fussing has Jonghyun fussing too.  
  
It takes Kibum a squat down on eye level with the oldest of his sons so he can awkwardly hug him while Minho clings to his shoulder and tries to rub his ears on his night shirt. Kibum helps Jonghyun into the kitchen so he can serve him a small bowl of his puppy cereal. Jonghyun just looks at his food and blinks a couple of times before he reaches out towards the refrigerator.  
  
“Owange!” he demands and Kibum sighs a little. That’s when he notices the fluid that Minho seems to have wiped out of his ear during his ear rubbing. A palm to Minho’s forehead tells the tale of a fever and Kibum sighs. Why does it have to happen when he’s alone with them? Jonghyun calls for him once again and demands for the oranges he has been so fond of in the past couple of weeks.  
  
Kibum hurries into the bedroom so he can find the baby sling and strap the sick toddler to his chest before he returns back to a whiny Jonghyun in the kitchen. He needs to take Minho to the hospital so he can figure out what has caused the fever but he can’t bring along a moody Jonghyun. That would be chaos. With Minho strapped to his chest, he cuts out oranges for Jonghyun and hands him a plate of the fruit. Jonghyun eats happily with a big smile and sticky fingers and he’s quick to leave when he’s finished. Kibum has to hurry after him, waking up Minho in the process and the boy screams and clings to his father.  
  
Jonghyun is putting sticky orange fingers on his clothes as he goes through his wardrobe. Kibum barely contains the groan of frustration while he tries to comfort the boy against his chest again.  
  
“Jonghyun,” he says and the boy looks up at him with a wide smile. “Wash your hands first, then you can get dressed, okay?”

Jonghyun nods and hurries from his room to the bathroom and Kibum sits down in the rocking chair in the corner so he can gently calm Minho down. The fever is still there and Minho is still fussing and trying to pull his ears.  
  
  
  
Another hour later they board their small car. Kibum straps them into their car seats, Minho sleeping with his pacifier and Jonghyun talking in hushed voices. He’s excited. Kibum dreads the trip to the hospital to talk to a pediatrician. He wishes Jinki was at home but Jinki had promised to help Kibum's parents and had accepted the invitation to spend the weekend with them. That had left Kibum alone with their sons. Kibum hadn’t had a problem with being alone with Minho and Jonghyun for the weekend but he hadn’t expected the youngest of their sons to fall ill.  
  
Jonghyun bolts from him the second he’s out of the car and Kibum has to yell after him. It scares the boy and he bites his lower lip so he doesn’t end up crying in frustration. Jonghyun sheds a couple of tears anyway and Kibum sets the car seat with the sleeping sick boy down so he can hug Jonghyun and promise him that daddy Bum isn’t mad at him.  
  
They enter hand in hand, Jonghyun clinging to his father at the sight of all the white and Minho wakes up with a loud scream that has people looking in their direction. The nurse sends him an empathetic smile and gestures for the seats.  
  
Jonghyun gets bored 2 minutes into their waiting and Kibum has only just managed to calm down Minho when he decides he should look around. Jonghyun is walking around the waiting room, squatting every time he finds something on the floor that he decides he should pick up and show his father later. When Kibum suddenly hears him talking he peeks up. Jonghyun is standing in front of an elderly lady. Kibum rubs his eyes before he gets the car seat with Minho and goes to get Jonghyun.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he says to the woman who shakes her head and smiles at Jonghyun. Jonghyun just beams. He bows to the elderly woman when Kibum asks him to and she praises him. This flusters Jonghyun and he hides a little behind Kibum’s legs and Kibum laughs a little. Then Minho starts fussing in his sleep and Kibum prays to God that he isn’t going to wake up and cry again. They could both use some sleep.  
  
When the doctor calls for them 15 minutes later Kibum is relieved it hasn’t been longer. The doctor concludes that Minho has an ear infection and that rest will deal with it. He doesn’t want to give Minho antibiotics because it is most likely a virus. Kibum does his best to suppress his incoming headache.  
  
  
  
Minho doesn’t sleep more than two hours continuously throughout the weekend. Jonghyun, for some reason, decides that he must be fussy just because his brother is fussy and Kibum survives on coffee. When Jinki steps in through the front door Sunday afternoon Minho’s fever has gone down and his ear infection seems to have gone. Jonghyun is happy to see his father. Kibum just looks towards the hallway from the couch, Minho babbling his lap. Jinki laughs at something Jonghyun tells him before he lets the 3-year-old guide him into the living room. The first thing Jinki notices is Kibum's exhaustion.  
  
“You look dead,” Jinki says and Kibum grimaces and gently tickles Minho in his lap, causing the toddler to laugh. It’s such a refreshing sound from the cries he has heard all weekend.  
  
“Minho had an ear infection. I haven’t slept a lot,” Kibum explains and feels the press of skin against his cheek as Jinki kisses him.  
  
“If you need a nap, go take one.” 

Kibum turns to look at Jinki while Jinki takes the toddler from his lap and starts talking excitedly to the boy. Kibum just sends him a grateful smile.  
  
“Wake me up in an hour,” he says and Jinki nods. Jonghyun joins his father on the couch and Kibum leaves to get some well-earned sleep.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 3 years, Minho - 15 months


	10. Chapter 10

"Kibum, it'll be fine!" Jinki says and looks at the other man. Kibum doesn't seem to agree but he says nothing. Jinki just laughs a little at him. "Hey, babe, it's only for a couple of days, they'll be fine!" Jinki stresses the last part of his sentence, but Kibum still seems to disagree.  
  
"But Jinki, it's not just an hour or two! They'll have to sleep here, I don't like it. I'll cancel my business trip, we can wait until you return home from Tokyo."

Kibum bites his lips nervously. Jinki just shakes his head.  
  
"No, stop it. I'll go to Tokyo and you will be in Taipei. It's a huge deal for your company, this advertisement is the biggest job you've ever had. You're not allowed to run away because you're afraid of leaving our sons."

Kibum still doesn't completely agree with Jinki but he doesn't say anything so Jinki continues.

"Jonghyun is 4 and Minho is 18 months - my mother is perfectly capable of taking care of them for the few days we'll be gone."

Kibum huffs and Jinki sighs before he turns to find Jonghyun in the doorway.

"Hey superman," he greets the boy and Jonghyun sends him a smile.  
  
"Is we going to grandma now?" he asks and looks towards the wall clock. He can't read it yet but he has been obsessed with time the past weeks. Jinki finds reassurance in that, Kibum is convinced he can teach Jonghyun the clock long before other kids. Jinki doesn't care much for it as long as the boy is curious. He's a healthy and happy boy so Jinki sees no reason to hurry his development. Kibum sends Jinki a glare but the older man ignores his boyfriend.  
  
"In a few minutes. Say your goodbyes to your father."

With those words, he leaves Kibum and Jonghyun in the room. Jonghyun looks at Kibum expectantly and Kibum deflates, his worry slowly dissipating as he says his goodbyes to Jonghyun.  
  
  
  
Jonghyun is staring into the living room through the small crack in the door. His grandmother is playing with his baby brother and although Minho is sort of cute, Jonghyun is getting a little annoyed with the other boy. Mainly because he feels forgotten. It's not that his grandmother doesn't love him but it's just that she's gushing all over the smaller boy. And Jonghyun knows that Minho needs more than he does because Dad told him so.  
  
They had been counting the age difference between Jonghyun and the other family members when Jonghyun turned four. Jonghyun likes his younger brother when his fathers are around but he doesn't quite like him now. He bites his lips and turns around, only to stare into the legs of someone much taller. At first, Jonghyun believes his father has returned until he looks up and sees a smiling gray-haired man. His grandfather ruffles Jonghyun's hair and Jonghyun instinctively reaches up to pat it down while he glares at the elder. Maybe he's learning a little too much from Kibum.  
  
"Why do you stand out here, Jonghyun-ah?" the old man asks and Jonghyun turns around and stares into the living room again, door still only opened by a small crack. "Do you want to go in?"

Grandfather opens the door wide open and grandmother shifts her attention from the wobbling baby to the 4-year-old.  
  
"Jonghyun-ah," she says and Jonghyun walks into the living room, gaze set on the floor. His grandmother takes him in his arms. "Why don't you help me make some food for Minho, hmm? We can watch him together. Your fathers will be so proud of you."

Jonghyun is almost glowing with pride when he takes grandma's hand and follows her into the kitchen to make baby food for Minho.  
  
  
  
Over the next couple of days, Jonghyun does everything he can for Minho. He feeds the boy whenever he can, he kisses him goodnight when grandma puts him to sleep and he plays with him. He even shares Mr. Mongmong with Minho, even if it's just for 30 minutes, but he's proud nonetheless. So when Jinki arrives at the doorstep and greets his parents Jonghyun comes running, a crawling Minho behind him.  
  
"Dad, dad, dad!" Jonghyun says and hug's Jinki's leg. Jinki laughs before he pries Jonghyun off of his leg and takes his hand instead. He leads the boy into the kitchen and sits down on a chair, while his mother starts packing everything they brought.

"I helped grandma watch Minho!" Jonghyun says proudly and Jinki smiles and nods a little.  
  
"Is that so?"

Jonghyun nods, beaming like a little lightbulb and he runs to find Mr. Mongmong in the living room. When he returns to the kitchen, teddy bear in his arms, Jinki is talking to his father. Jonghyun stomps on the kitchen floor to gain the attention of father and son.  
  
"Dad! I even shared Mr. Mongmong with Minhonie!" he says and Jinki lifts him into his lap and kisses his forehead.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Jonghyun-ah! You're such a big boy now. Did you even miss dad while I was away?"

Jonghyun stops to think about that. Jinki just starts laughing. Jonghyun hasn't even gotten a chance to answer before Jinki smiles and kisses his hair.  
  
"Mmmh," he says and nods anyway and Jinki just smiles as he sets Jonghyun to the floor. Jinki's father helps them load the car and he smiles when he puts Minho in the car. When the two boys are seated in the car Jinki turns around to greet his parents once again.  
  
"Thank you for helping us out. I bet the boys had fun with you. I'll invite you over soon!"

He gives his father a hug and his mother a kiss before he returns to the car. Minho is babbling and Jonghyun is yawning, craddling Mr. Mongmong closer and Jinki's heart swells with pride at the sight of his two sons as he starts the car and drives off.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 4 years, Minho - 18 months


	11. Chapter 11

Kibum is a lucky man. He is 28 years old and he has a wonderful family.

And right now, on this cold day in December, he is in the kitchen once again. Contrary to the past 3 years with his family, he is not spending his time in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies with Jonghyun or cooking a delicious Christmas dinner.

Jonghyun is now 4 years old and has been in kindergarten for a little over 6 months. He's spending most of his days with friends and playing around other kids in the kindergarten while he learns of pre-school subjects. Minho just turned 2 a couple of days earlier and even he seems to need less pampering than he used to.

He also seems to need less pampering than Jonghyun needed when he was 2. But it doesn't matter to Kibum because he likes watching his family grow and he loves seeing them happy.

No, the reason he is in the kitchen on this god-awful cold day in the morning is because his boyfriend of 4 years is turning 30 and Kibum wants to surprise him with a delicious breakfast.

It's a Saturday and both he and Jinki are off from work. So Kibum has planned today to be extra special. He knows that it's not really that big of a deal but this feels special anyway. He turns the pancakes and checks on the eggs in the oven when Minho suddenly clings to his leg. The boy says nothing but just looks around. He settles on his father before he reaches out as if to ask Kibum to lift him.

The man complies easily, lifting the 2-year-old and bringing him around in the kitchen while he fixes the last of the luxurious breakfast he has been making. He swears the toddler is taller than Jonghyun was at 2. It wouldn't surprise Kibum if Minho ended up being taller than his older brother.

Just as Kibum tips the last pancake from the pan to the plate, the door to the kitchen opens again and he hears a yawn that can only indicate Jonghyun. He turns around and smiles at the boy.

"Dad," he says and Kibum reaches out the hand that doesn't hold Minho, to invite Jonghyun into a morning hug. The boy doesn't hesitate to snuggle up close to his father and Kibum stands in the middle of the kitchen with his two favorite boys in the world.

"What are you doing?" Jonghyun asks when he lets go of Kibum, but sleep is still etched in his voice. Kibum turns around and starts putting the food on a tray. For once, he's going to let Jinki eat in bed because breakfast in bed sort of fits today.

"I made breakfast for your father," he answers and Jonghyun nods sleepily. It's getting a little troublesome now that Jonghyun has started referring to both of them as 'dad' and Kibum sometimes silently wishes that he could once again be 'daddy Bum'. He knows it's not going to happen but a man can dream, right?

He lets Jonghyun carry the glasses and the juice and has to put down Minho in order to carry the tray into the master bedroom. Minho fists his small hands into the back of Kibum's pajama pants as the three of them moves silently into the master bedroom.

Jonghyun sets down the glasses and the juice on the table and climbs into the bed. Kibum sets down the tray, making sure it's stable, before he lifts Minho on the bed as well, still too small to climb on his own. With a swift hand movement, he gets the boys attention and they start singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear daddy, happy birthday to you."

Jinki stirs in his sleep and Jonghyun jumps on him and Minho joins in. It results in the older man groaning and definitely waking up. He tries to calm down his sons. Minho is now excitedly shouting 'happy birsday' and Jinki can't help but laugh a little. Kibum smiles affectionately at the sight. Jinki sits up in the bed, greeting both boys with a kiss and then he turns to find Kibum, still at the edge of the bed, tray now in his arms in fear of it toppling over when the two boys started pounding on their father.

"Happy birthday, honey," Kibum says and Jinki reaches a hand out for him to tug Kibum into bed.

The tray with the food gets secured over Jinki's lap before he leans over and kisses Kibum's lips in an affectionate but quick kiss. Jonghyun wrinkles his nose and utters an 'ew' which leaves Kibum with slightly pink-tinted cheeks and Jinki with a smirk on his lips.

When Jinki leans back against the headboard he puckers his lips towards Jonghyun and makes kissing-noises and the 4-year-old climbs away, laughing. Jinki then focuses on the tray filled with food in front of him. He turns to look at Kibum, who just smiles and shrugs a little.

"You shouldn't have," he says but he smiles nonetheless and Kibum can't help but laugh a little.

"Well, old man, how does it feel to be 30?" Kibum asks with a smirk and Jinki makes a dramatic groan.

"It's so tough." He looks around in the room. "I don't think I can even eat all this food, this old man is getting too old to eat," he continues and Jonghyun climbs closer.

"Minho and me will help you dad!" he says and steals a pancake from the plate. Kibum just laughs and Jinki joins him. Minho just looks at them, wide smile on his face and Jinki breaks off half a pancake and hands it to the toddler. Minho starts eating comfortably and Kibum leans his head on Jinki's shoulder. Jinki puts his arm around Kibums waist and lets it linger before he turns his attention from the two pancake eating boys to the man beside him.

"I don't think turning 30 is all that bad if it means you're beside me," he whispers to Kibum and Kibum blushes a little again. Kibum slaps his chest lightly.

"Stop being cheesy," he says and Jinki laughs a little.

"You're the one that got up early to make me breakfast in bed." A smirk is lit in his eyes. "I wouldn't have minded another kind of breakfast in bed, though," he says and Kibum nearly chokes on his spit.

"Jinki!" he scolds and looks at the other with a horrified expression. "Not in front of the kids!" Kibum hisses and Jinki seems unaffected. Jonghyun turns to steal another pancake and sees the two men and wrinkles his nose again. This time he doesn't say anything but lets his fathers be.

They're gross but Jonghyun knows they're also really happy and as long as they are focused on each other he can eat as many pancakes as he would like.

Minho and Jonghyun are halfway through the stack on pancakes, 2/3 of the eggs has disappeared (Minho really likes the eggs) and Jonghyun is currently eating a blueberry muffin when Jinki and Kibum turn their attention to the tray. Kibum widens his eyes and looks at the two boys.

"Boys..." he says, disapprovingly. "You should've left some for your father."

Jonghyun shrugs.

"You were gross, didn't want to disturb."

Kibum briefly wonders where Jonghyun learns to talk like that. He needs to talk to his kindergarten teacher if it's in kindergarten. Jinki doesn't seem to mind it. Instead, he just starts eating.

When they're finally done eating and Kibum is putting plates in the dishwasher Jinki joins him in the kitchen and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever, baby."

Kibum turns around and smirks.

"Well, the day has only just begun, old man."

The gaze Kibum sends Jinki tells the other that he can look forward to the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

Today is a special day. Jinki knows but nobody else is aware. Today is a very special day.

Jonghyun is reading in his books with Kibum while Minho is coloring with his crayons. 

Jinki wants it to be today, though. It's been six years of being with Kibum and Jinki knows it's time. For months he has been planning and now he's finally ready.  
  
He ventures into the kitchen and smiles at the three boys at the kitchen table. Jonghyun looks very immersed in his book while Kibum is helping him whenever something gets really difficult or a word gets stuck on his tongue. Minho is coloring more table than paper but no one really cares.

They have been talking about buying a new kitchen table anyway and in the end - who doesn't like a little color on the kitchen table?

Minho looks up and gets eye contact with Jinki before he smiles wide. His eyes are still big and he is now definitely taller than Jonghyun was at that age. Kibum turns around to watch Jinki before he lights up in a smile.  
  
"Hey babe," he says and Jinki sends him another smile. Jonghyun pats Kibum's shoulder a second after and Kibum returns his attention to the reading boy. Jinki observes his family for a few minutes before he sits down beside Minho.  
  
"Do you want me to help you?" he asks the 4-year-old and Minho shakes his head before he turns hit attention back to the crayons in front of him, grabs the yellow and makes a long stroke on the kitchen table. Jinki just leaves him be and turns to look at Kibum.

The other man is black-haired once again after an experiment of different hair colors and he looks amazing in his simple white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
It's rare that Kibum is this simple but Jinki prefers the simple the most. It makes Kibum's striking features glow and it makes Jinki's heart skip a beat.  
  
"Honey, can I talk to you?" he asks and ignores the eye roll Jonghyun sends his way. Jinki doesn't look forward to when he enters his teenage years. Kibum just nods and looks towards Jinki.  
  
"Sure."

Jinki can feel his heart beat a little faster when they get eye contact and it's only because he knows what is supposed to happen today. He smiles a little and tries not to show the obvious butterflies in his stomach. Kibum seems to notice his nervousness anyway.

"Is it important? Do you want to talk about it in the bedroom?"

Jinki cringes when he realizes Kibum asks because he's nervous about what Jinki wants to say. It's not that important, though, so Jinki shakes his head.  
  
"No, I was just wondering if you would go on a date with me tonight without the boys."

Jinki beats himself up the minute he has uttered the words. It sounds so stupid. Why would Kibum want to go on a date with him without the boys? None of them are young anymore and going on dates are something young people do. Kibum widens his eyes.  
  
"On a date?" he asks skeptically and Jinki nods. "What about the boys? I'm not leaving them home alone."

He knows. Jinki knows. The boys can't be home alone so he already called his mother and asked if she could take them. So he tells Kibum that.

He feels really bad that Kibum's parents see the kids less than his parents do, but Jinki doesn't have the money to buy Kibum's parents a house in Seoul and he's pretty sure they would like to stay in Daegu anyway.  
  
Kibum smiles and blushes a little though before he nods.  
  
"Sure, I would love to go on a date with you. Are you going to pick me up at 7 then?" he asks and Jonghyun snorts and slams his book shut. He helps Minho off the chair, grabs his hand and drags his brother into the living room, leaving the two men alone in the kitchen. Jinki laughs a little and scratches his hair.  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up like we were 20?"

Kibum shrugs at that but the blush on his face says otherwise. It wasn't a part of Jinki's plan but he can definitely do that for Kibum.  
  
  
  
When the clock strikes 7, Jinki is dressed in a nice shirt and a nice pair of jeans. His hair is styled back and he even wears the cologne he knows Kibum loves on him. He's doing it for Kibum purely when he sneaks out of the apartment without being seen. Kibum has locked himself up in the master bedroom so Jinki has yet to see him dressed up but he's pretty sure Kibum looks stunning.

The door swings open to show a little Minho and the small boy blinks in confusion.  
  
"Dad?" he asks and Jinki decides to act.  
  
"Hey. Is your father home? Can you go get him for me?"

This just confuses Minho more and the small boy runs away from the front door to find Kibum.  
  
When Kibum enters the hallway he is dressed in a light blue dress shirt and a pair of black pants. His hair is styled and he's wearing light make-up and Jinki is stunned into silence. He has never seen Kibum this good-looking and that says a lot about Kibum's outfit because the other is stunning every day.

Kibum greets the boys goodnight with a kiss on each cheek and tells Jinki's mother a few things she needs to know apparently. Jinki just stands in the doorway and acts like the date he is supposed to be.  
  
When Kibum finally closes the door behind him and takes Jinki's hand, Jinki smiles.  
  
"You look beautiful," Jinki says and Kibum flushes a light pink. He only mumbles a 'you look beautiful yourself' back but it's not important. What is important is that he's here with Jinki.  
  
  
  
They eat in a fancy restaurant and Kibum whines a little that Jinki should have spent the money on the boys and not on him but Jinki waves his whine away easily. He's doing all of this for Kibum and Kibum only.

When they're done eating and ventures out on the street, it's still light outside. The stroll in the late sun before they come to the Han River and they sit down on a bench. They're looking at the colored water from the bridge that shows a wonderful sight.  
  
Kibum leans against Jinki's shoulder and Jinki tightens his hold on Kibum's waist. They sit there in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each others company before Jinki feels something in his pocket and starts getting nervous. Kibum senses this again and turns to look at him.  
  
"Are you okay, babe?" he asks and Jinki swallows a lump in his throat. It's now or never. Jinki turns around and looks at Kibum, a small smile etched on his lips as he quickly kisses Kibum's. Kibum seems surprised but still whines a little when Jinki stops the kiss.  
  
"You know what I thought the first time we met each other all those years ago?" he starts and Kibum blushes a little and buries his head in Jinki's shoulder.  
  
"Don't, babe," Kibum whisper but Jinki continues, ready to spill it all out.  
  
"I thought you were the most beautiful man to ever exist on planet Earth. I still do. You're beautiful."

Kibum makes another whiney sound at the back of his throat that drowns in Jinki's shoulder.

"We've been together for the past 6 years. It's amazing how time flies but every day I'm still grateful that you choose to be with me. I still don't understand what I did to deserve a man like you, but here we are. I'm so happy you wanted me and Jonghyun in your life and I'm so happy we got Minho together. I can't even begin to explain what paradise I've been living the past 6 years with you. I know we have our ups and downs, every couple do, but I'm so lucky I got to be with you for the past 6 years and still am with you right now."

Jinki stops. Kibum is silent but he listens. Both hearts are beating at a rapid pace but neither man says anything.  
  
That is until Jinki finds a little envelope in his pocket and gives it to his boyfriend. Kibum takes it but still tries to hide the pink that colors his cheeks. He freezes when he pulls out 4 tickets to Los Angeles.  
  
"What is..?" he asks. He wants to ask how and why but none of those questions actually leaves his mouth. Jinki, on the other hand, gets up from the bench only to kneel down on one knee. This has Kibum hiding his wide-open mouth behind the envelope and the tickets.  
  
"No..." he breathes, unable to believe that Jinki sits in front of him, pulling out a little black box.  
  
"I know it's technically still illegal and that getting married in the USA probably won't count us as legally married here anyway but - I want to marry you Kibum. I want to spend the rest of my life together with you, not as your boyfriend but as your husband. So, will you marry me?"

He pops open the black box to reveal a simple silver band. Kibum cries. He can't stop the tears that silently fall down his cheeks. He puts the tickets on the bench beside him and sinks down in front of Jinki.  
  
"Yes..." he whispers. Kibum doesn't trust himself enough to speak out loud. He would probably be saying something stupid if he did. But his yes is transferred and understood anyway because Jinki lights up and releases a breath and Kibum almost wants to laugh at how ridiculous he had been.  
  
As the two men kiss their love is shared for the world to see. People stare, someone even shouts 'fags' after them but neither of the two care because they're getting married in the United States of America.  
  
When the wind picks up and the airplane tickets suddenly fly off the bench and a few meters down the road Jinki has to break the kiss in order to save them. It leaves Kibum laughing but he's happy. He's so happy.

 

Age

 

Jonghyun - 7 years, Minho - 4 years


	13. Chapter 13

Kibum looks at Jinki's silhouette in the shower. It's evening, the boys are both sleeping and Jinki had decided to shower before he went to bed. Kibum sneaks into the bathroom when the water runs. His eyes trace the muscular silhouette and he almost feels himself moan at the sight. Jinki's body is amazing. No, it's more than that. It's sensual and sexual and a sin. Simply just a sin. The other had been working out the past couple of months and it's so visible. Kibum just wants to swallow him up whole, be fucked all night.  
  
Normally they shift position, Kibum likes being on top and he likes being bottom. Jinki just complies. It was never a problem, never something they spoke about. It was just how it happened. He licks his lips and takes a step forward just as Jinki turns off the water and pushes the shower curtain away. He widens his eyes in surprise at Kibum, who is standing closer than he was expecting.  
  
In all honesty, Jinki wasn't really expecting Kibum to be in the bathroom at all. But he is. Jinki grabs his towel and starts drying himself off, while Kibum's eyes linger on his body and follow his every movement. The way his muscles moves under his skin and his glorious abs that no one but Kibum is allowed to see. It makes his throat dry out and his dick twitch a little.  
  
The smirk Jinki sends his way tells Kibum that Jinki noticed the twitch. Dammit. But there's no denying he's turned on because the way he swallows is enough of a sign. So when Jinki places the towel back on the towel dryer and turns to Kibum in all his naked glory, Kibum can't really help himself. It just happens. It's been a while since they had sex last so he is a little deprived. That may be his excuse because he doesn't know what else should be. If he even needs an excuse to find his now fiance extremely sexy.  
  
Jinki takes the initiative when he backs Kibum up against the closed door in the bathroom. Kibum feels his skin heat up and he feels the arousal pooling in his stomach. With a last smirk Jinki connects his lips to Kibums and the younger moans. It's a soft kiss at first but both men know where they are going. And Kibum is feeling rather impatient so when Jinki doesn't take control but still only tastes his lips, Kibum pries Jinki's mouth open with his tongue and starts to explore.  
  
The older man easily falls into the new, desperate rhythm and when Kibum moans into Jinki's mouth again, Jinki is once again fully in control. Kibum's dick is twitching rather painfully in his jeans and he needs something, anything. Kissing is no longer enough. He thrusts his crotch into Jinki's and both males moan at the contact.  
  
It only takes a few seconds before they're going from the bathroom to the bedroom, Jinki's lips attached to Kibum's throat as he guides him back. Kibum lies on the bed when he feels the edge on his knees and Jinki instantly climbs over him. Their lips reconnect again as Kibum raises his legs and pushes Jinki's crotch closer to his with them. They're both hard now.  
  
It takes too long before Jinki removes Kibum's clothes according to Kibum but when they're both fully naked and Jinki's lips are tracing his collarbones, Kibum forgets his complaint in pleasure. Jinki whispers sweet nothings against his skin and Kibum feels like he's in heaven. He loves that Jinki knows exactly how to handle his body. Every soft touch of fingers sends pleasure down Kibum's spine.  
  
He's already leaking pre-cum before they even started due to Jinki's touches so he turns them around. It's not fair that he's the only one close to orgasm with only touches. Kibum sinks down to Jinki's feet and leans over, his face just over Jinki's dick. With a lick to the tip he feels Jinki shiver under him and the moan that escapes the older man's lips is enough to make Kibum crazy. Slowly he sinks his lips over Jinki's dick, teasing with every lick of tongue, every bop of his head. Jinki is about to go crazy. He's begging for Kibum to hurry up and Kibum only slows down even more. He knows it's a torturous pace but Jinki deserves it.  
  
"Dad?" they hear and both males freeze. Kibum doesn't dare look up from where he's seated but he does let go of Jinki's dick. The word is repeated and they both know there's a tired 4-year-old Minho in the doorway. Kibum instantly cringes. He wants to fly off the bed, but it's as if time has stopped and he's frozen to his spot.  
  
Minho is staring wide-eyed at his parents in the bed. Jinki grabs Kibum shoulder then and time starts again. Kibum scampers off of Jinki and quickly drapes the blanket over them. As if Minho hadn't seen everything.  
  
"What is it Minho-yah?" Jinki asks, voice hoarse from arousal. Minho hugs his teddy bear close and takes a few steps into the bedroom.  
  
"Nightmare," he utters. Kibum's erection died down the moment he heard Minho in the doorway and he's certain Jinki's has as well when the other tells Minho to go back and that he'll be there in a few minutes. But Minho shakes his head.

"I want to sleep with you," he says and Kibum doesn't know exactly how to explain to the boy that they're both naked and they need a few minutes to get dressed.  
  
Minho, however, doesn't need any confirmation before he climbs into bed and settles in between his two fathers. Jinki kisses his forehead and Kibum's heart melts a little. It is transformed into embarrassment when Minho asks what they were doing and why they are naked? Kibum prices himself lucky that it's Minho and not Jonghyun that caught them. If anyone was to catch them he'd rather explain it to Minho who probably honestly doesn't care than he would Jonghyun who would wrinkle his nose and think of them as gross.  
  
This leads him to think that he has to talk to Jonghyun about sex at one point. He gets the chills before he agrees with himself that he will wait with the sex-talk until Jonghyun is at least 17. Jinki clears his throat, ready to explain what they were doing in all the right terms, his professional side showing but then they hear Minho's small snores and they both sigh of relief. It is probably forgotten in the morning. Jinki sends him a smile and Kibum returns it.  
  
"Sorry," he says but Kibum shakes his head.  
  
"I love you."

Kibum reaches over the sleeping boy between them and pecks Jinki's lips. It doesn't matter. They can have sex any other day and preferably a place they won't get caught.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 7 years, Minho - 4 years


	14. Chapter 14

Jonghyun wants more than anything to be happy for his fathers. Getting married is a huge thing, he knows that. Kibum was all red cheeks and giggles when Dad told him and Minho. They were going to USA to get married and they were bringing their sons with them. Even Jonghyun's grandmothers had been disappointed when they realized they weren't getting invited to their sons wedding. But of course, Minho and him were going. Jonghyun can't shake the hopeless feeling off of himself and just enjoy the plane ride.  
  
It's a long ride and Jonghyun is not looking forward to sitting beside his brother for 13 hours but his fathers wanted to sit beside each other so Jonghyun was selfless once again. Now he's just staring outside the window while Minho reads the safety instructions. He's pretty sure Minho doesn't understand them. Jonghyun tried reading them and although he's definitely a good reader, he's not that good and most of it is in English. Jonghyun is not good at English yet. He's only in second grade after all.  
  
Someone taps Jonghyun's shoulder from behind and he turns around in his seat to lock gazes with a smiling Kibum.  
  
“Are you alright Jonghyun-ah?” his father asks and Jonghyun nods. Of course, he is. He's not going to say anything to either of his fathers. He's not going to worry them. There's no reason to.  
  
Jonghyun had been looking forward to go overseas with his fathers. He had been bragging about his fathers getting married in the big USA. Granted, some of the kids in his class has been looking funnily at him and mocking him behind his back but Jonghyun isn't quite sure how to deal with that yet so he ignores it. One time Joonmyun had said something about it being against God to be in love with someone of your same sex and Jonghyun had almost, only almost, hit the other boy. But it isn't important and he's not going to say anything to Kibum or Dad.  
  
Now, however, as he sits in the seat in the airplane he's not all that excited. His father had been dropping a mood-killer bomb on him a few days before they were leaving Korea. ‘Jonghyun-ah, it's alright with you if Minho carries the rings, right? He wants to do it so badly.’  
  
Jonghyun hates it because he doesn't want to feel jealous but he does feel jealous. That green monster inside of him. He's rarely jealous, he's actually quite quick to give up for the sake of peace, but Minho just knows how to strike a chord in him and awake the horrible green monster. But Jonghyun had agreed, of course he had. So here he is – on an airplane, going to see his fathers biggest day of their life and he's jealous of his younger brother. This sucks.  
  
  
  
Jonghyun has been talking to Minkyung. Her aunt just got married a couple of weeks earlier and Minkyung spoke about the wedding as if it was a dream. She had described it with the word magical. Jonghyun hopes his fathers wedding becomes magical as well, but he has his doubts when he eyes his family as they're standing in LAX and his fathers are debating over who is talking to the taxi driver.  
  
Jonghyun swore before they left that he would not be saying a word that isn't Korean. He's not even that great at the Korean language and although they signed him up for English he only just started. His fathers know English well enough for all four of them. Jonghyun doesn't really have a desire to learn the language either but he's a good son so of course he listens and tries to learn.  
  
When they enter the hotel and check into the rooms, Jonghyun's hope of a magical wedding such as Minkyung had described it, drops completely to the floor. There is no way it's going to be magical when Dad has been saving money on the hotel. Dad grins and Jonghyun wrinkles his nose.  
  
“Come on Jonghyunnie, it's not that bad,” Dad says and Jonghyun just shrugs. Kibum ruffles his hair and Jonghyun turns around to glare at him. Kibum sends him an apologetic smile before he starts unpacking their bags. Kibum is going to wear white tomorrow with Minho while Jonghyun is going to wear black. Jonghyun still doesn't know how they're going to make a memorable event when they're only fours guests and two of them are the married couple. But his fathers are very very content. He sighs and flops down on the bed. Man, he wishes it'll soon be over.  
  
  
  
Kibum cries in front of the priest. Jinki’s eyes are wet as well. Minho is smiling widely like the 5-year old he is and Jonghyun stands beside the rest of them and tries not to cry or yawn. It's not that he's moved, okay, maybe a little bit, but mainly it's just because Jonghyun cries every time someone else cries. He can feel the happiness that radiates from his fathers but somewhere deep inside of him he growls when Minho proudly steps up and gives them the rings. The priest declares them husband and husband and Kibum falls into Jinki’s arms and their lips meet. Jonghyun may only be 8, but kissing has been gross ever since he was 5. He's pretty sure he will never find someone he wants to kiss like Dad kisses Kibum but it's okay because kissing is gross anyway.  
  
When they leave the church, all in suits and with tear-streaked cheeks, it's to find a small (and apparently very expensive, Jonghyun isn't all that impressed) restaurant where they sit down to eat. Dad talks loudly about how proud he is of his boys and Jonghyun snaps. He rises from his chair and leaves, hiding in the bathroom of the restaurant. He's not going to show Dad and Kibum that he's jealous of everything Minho does and is because they will certainly get mad at him, but he can't stand being around other three in this happy moment, not when he's aware of how much he doesn't fit in and how much more loved Minho is. He hears the voice calling his name before he hears the knock on the door. He regrets he hid in the men's bathroom in that instant.  
  
“Jonghyun?” the voice asks again but Jonghyun doesn't react. He sits on the toilet and cries silent tears, trying not to make any sounds. Footsteps turn away and Jonghyun breathes heavily, letting out an ugly sob before another voice calls out his name.  
  
“Jonghyun, come out so we can talk about it.”

It's not that Jonghyun treats his fathers differently, it's just that Dad feels safer than Kibum somehow. So before his brain processes what has happened, he's holding onto Jinki for dear life. Dad closes his arms around Jonghyun and holds him close. Jonghyun just cries. He's going to ruin Dad's suit and he's really really sorry but he doesn't want to let go, he doesn't want to be the eldest anymore.  
  
When he finally stops crying and Dad pets his hair in a soothing manner, Jonghyun pushes a little away from Jinki's chest.  
  
“What is it Jonghyun?” he asks and Jonghyun heaves a heavy sigh. He can do this.  
  
“It's just …” he starts before he regrets. He can't do this. Dad waits though until Jonghyun starts again. “It's just … I wanted to carry the rings. It's always Minho. You guys are never proud of me, only Minho. Minkyung said a wedding was magical but I couldn't make it magical and Minho could. And dad loves Minho so much and he doesn't love me…” Jonghyun hides his eyes in Jinki's shirt before he mumbling adds “and he's taller than me.”

Dad just embraces Jonghyun once again before he kisses Jonghyun's hair.  
  
“It's not true that we're not proud of you Jonghyun. It's not true either that Kibum loves Minho more than he loves you.” Jonghyun doesn't say anything because he doesn't believe Dad. “Jonghyun, look at me.” Jonghyun does so hesitantly. “We love you. This wedding has been magical and more than either of us could have ever wished for. It wouldn't have been magical if you weren't here with us. We love you, both of us. Don't feel like you're less loved because that is not the truth.”

Jonghyun swallows a lump in his throat and nods a little. Then Dad removes the ring on his finger and puts it in Jonghyun's hand. Jonghyun stares at the silver material before he looks up at Jinki.  
  
“But…?” he says but Jinki shakes his head.  
  
“Come. Let's go back to the table. You can give us the rings when we say our vows again over dinner. You're magical Jonghyun and we're proud of you.”

Jinki places a kiss on Jonghyun's forehead and the second-grader smiles a little and wipes his cheeks.  
  
“Sorry,” he says and Jinki shakes his head.  
  
“Jonghyun, it's alright. But I'd rather you tell me when you're feeling sad or jealous instead of running away. We can fix it, okay?”

Jonghyun nods before he gets up. Dad rises shortly after and he brings Jonghyun back to the table. Jonghyun is holding Jinki's ring in a tight grip. When they come back, Kibum notices the missing ring on Jinki's finger.  
  
“Where's your ring?” he asks, a little panic in his voice. Jinki just smiles and explains everything and Kibum hands his ring over to Jonghyun with a smile. Jonghyun takes it in his hand with a small smile.  
  
“You're going to make me cry again,” Kibum says and laughs a little. Jonghyun can't help but join in on the laughter and when he locks gazes with his younger brother Minho sends him a genuine smile. Maybe it's not as bad as he thought it was.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 8 years, Minho - 5 years


	15. Chapter 15

Comme Des and Garçons are no longer small puppies. They're adorable dogs nonetheless but with age comes laziness and being in a house with two lively boys aren't always a hit. So when Jinki turns to Kibum one evening and tells him he thinks they should adopt another puppy, Kibum's eyes widen.  
  
“Are you sure that's a good idea?” he asks worried before he turns to look at the toy poodles who are currently sleeping on the couch. Jinki shrugs. He doesn't know what is a good idea anymore but he knows that having a 9-year-old and a 6-year-old is a lot of work. He also knows that he's getting busier at the hospital now that he's soon to be a senior despite his young age and he knows that Kibum is getting busier as well. It's true that Jonghyun is in school most of the day and Minho just started grade 1 but Jinki wants to do more for his boys.  
  
Jonghyun has been speaking of animals ever since his friend Baekhyun told him he was getting his own hamster. Comme Des and Garçons are family dogs so Jonghyun doesn't really count them as his. Honestly, they're more Kibum's than anybody else's. It's been like that ever since Kibum moved into the apartment those 8 years ago.  
  
“Maybe,” Jinki answers honestly. Kibum sighs. It's not the answer he wanted but it's typical Jinki to be unsure of such things.  
  
“I'll look into it,” he says and Jinki sends him one of those signature smiles that has his heart beating after 8 years. Kibum thinks it's unfair that Jinki still affects him like that when it's been so many years, but he can't really say he dislikes it either. Jinki nods before he leaves to find Minho so he can help the boy read and Kibum stands in the living room. Maybe they should consider buying something bigger to live in before they get another puppy. He doesn't say this to Jinki.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later and Kibum wonders when he got so weak. They're at a farm outside of the city and small dachshund puppies are running around their feet. Jonghyun has instantly fallen in love, carrying one puppy after the other. Minho is more shy, hiding behind Jinki while Kibum tries to talk to the owner. He needs to know who the mother is, how they're raised, what they eat, if they're trained, if they're clean. There's so much more to adopting a dog. Jonghyun runs up to him with the smallest dachshund puppy Kibum has ever seen in his arms.  
  
“Is she not the cutest, dad??” Jonghyun asks and Kibum has to nod because that is a very cute puppy. Jonghyun cuddles the puppy before he leaves Kibum to show her to Jinki and Minho. Kibum is pretty sure he's fallen hard for the small puppy.  
  
“What does she costs?” Kibum asks the owner but when the owner tells him that he's not sure she'll be healthy given her size, Kibum halts. He doesn't want to buy an unhealthy puppy, it'll only end in sorrow. But Jonghyun really loves her. He sighs a little before he excuses himself and finds his husband and his two sons. Minho is slowly starting to warm up to the small puppy in Jonghyun's hands. Jinki is just looking at his sons with a heartwarming gaze.  
  
“Jonghyun?” Kibum says and the boy spins around to look at his father, puppy still in his arms. He smiles and nods. That is until he sees the look in Kibum's eyes.  
  
“Ergh, yeah dad?” he asks and cradles the puppy protective in his arms.  
  
“Are you sure you want her? The owner told me she's very small and he doesn't know if she'll be healthy.”

Jinki eyes him as if to say ‘don't rain on his parade’ but Kibum knows he has to. Jonghyun has to know. But Jonghyun just nods.  
  
“So?” The 9-year-old asks and Kibum sighs.  
  
“Will you be able to let go of her if she gets so sick that we'll have to euthanize her?”

There's an uncomfortable silence after Kibum's words until Jonghyun cradles the puppy even closer. It's amazing he hasn't squeezed life out of her yet.  
  
“She will make it,” he says and nods again. “She will make it, dad.”

He whispers the last words but Kibum hears them anyway.  
  
“Jonghyun…” he says and Jonghyun glares at him.  
  
“She will make it! I only want her!” he shouts, the puppy in his arms startling awake from her slumber. Kibum sighs.  
  
  
  
“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad” sounds throughout the apartment. Minho's voice is rarely loud but right now he sounds furious. Jinki is home alone with his sons as Kibum had some big project he needed to finish tonight at the office.  
  
“It's not her fault, Minho!!!” sounds before Jinki says a word. He puts his book away and enters Minho's bedroom. On the floor lies Minho's new white t-shirt and in the middle of it lies a small dog poo. Minho glares at the dog in Jonghyun's arms and Jonghyun is glaring back at him. The puppy seems shameless as she yawns in Jonghyun's arms.  
  
“Jonghyun, please take her into the living room. Minho, we can wash your shirt.”

Minho is glaring after his older brother when he leaves the room.  
  
“Dad! Jonghyun's puppy POOPED on my new shirt!” Minho emphasizes and Jinki rubs his shoulder a little soothingly.  
  
“I see that.”

He grabs the shirt and goes into the washroom. Here he removes the dog poop and tries his best to remove the brown spot on the shirt. When he can't remove more with his hands he puts the shirt into the washer and turns it on. Minho is in the living room, still glaring at the dog and Jonghyun bites his lips.  
  
Jinki sits down on the floor in front of Jonghyun and the dog before he pulls Minho into his lap.  
  
“Did you name her yet?” he asks Jonghyun and the other shakes his head. “How about you name her, Minho?”

Jonghyun doesn't seem very content with that but he agrees anyway because he does feel a little bad for his dog ruining Minho's new t-shirt.  
  
“Byulroo,” Minho says and Jonghyun's head snaps up.  
  
“We can't call her Byulroo!”  
  
“We can!” Minho argues back. Jinki hugs the child in his lap and smiles a little.  
  
“How about we call her Roo?” he says and the two boys mull over it a while. Then Minho agrees and Jonghyun lets out a heavy sigh before he agrees as well.  
  
“Sorry,” he says to Minho and Minho just smiles a little.  
  
“It's not your fault. Stupid Roo.”

Jonghyun laughs before he nods.  
  
“Stupid Roo.”

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 9 years, Minho - 6 years


	16. Chapter 16

“I want a baby brother.”

Jinki almost chokes on his coffee, Kibum gapes and Jonghyun rolls his eyes.  
  
“You … What?” Kibum asks and Minho nods once to confirm his words. He's very sure of this.  
  
“I want a baby brother. I don't want to be the youngest of us anymore,” he says and exchanges a glance with Jonghyun neither of the two adults can decipher.  
  
“Minho, you can't just get a brother,” Jinki tries but Minho is sure of this.  
  
“Why not? Jonghyun got a brother when he was three. I'm 7 now, don't you think it's on time?”

Kibum regrets a little that the boy is so smart. How did he even become that good at math at the age of 7? It's definitely not his influence, it must be Jinki. Jinki still looks a little dumbstruck.  
  
“I … We… Minho, it's not that easy.”

The boy snorts but leaves the kitchen table without having finished his piece of cake. Jonghyun just shrugs and eats another piece.  
  
That night when they go to bed Kibum opens the topic again.  
  
“Do you think we could adopt another boy?” he asks silently. Ever since Minho demanded a baby brother in the kitchen earlier in the day, the thought had stuck with Kibum. They're 33 and 35, not very old compared to other parents and maybe they could. How would their family be if they had three sons and not only two? Would it be different? Would Jonghyun and Minho watch out for a brother that much younger than them? Kibum doesn't know but he can't help the curiosity. Jinki drapes the blanket around him.  
  
“I don't know. I don’t know if we'll be too old to raise a baby.”

Kibum pushes at Jinki's hidden shoulder.  
  
“Don't say that, we're not that old.” Jinki just shrugs below the blanket. “I sort of want to adopt a third son,” Kibum continues in mutters and Jinki sighs and turns around to meet Kibums gaze.  
  
“Let's sleep on it, honey.”

Kibum notices the unwillingness to talk about it so he crawls under the blanket as well and cuddles closer to Jinki.  
  
  
  
Minho never forgets his request. He tells them daily. He wants a baby brother. Four weeks in and Kibum considers adopting a son just to get Minho to shut up, but he knows it's not that easy. Jinki, however, seems unfazed by his son's request.  
  
That is until he comes home one November day. Jinki backhugs Kibum in the kitchen while Kibum cooks their dinner. It's been a while since he's gotten a backhug like this so he enjoys it. Jinki's warm lips on Kibums warm skin makes Kibum close his eyes and just lean back into the warm embrace.  
  
“Let's adopt a third son,” Jinki murmurs into his neck and Kibum wakes from his bliss.  
  
“What?” he whispers back and Jinki presses a last kiss to his shoulder before he lets go of Kibum. Kibum turns around, forgetting the food on the stove.  
  
“Let's adopt a third kid,” Jinki says again and Kibum smiles so wide that his dimples appear.  
  
“It stinks!” they hear from the living room where Jonghyun is working on his homework. That is then Kibum remembers the food on the stove. It's only been a few minutes but the food is burnt and cannot be saved. Kibum sighs.  
  
“I guess we'll have to eat take-out today.”

Jinki sends him a smirk before he disappears into the living room to ask Jonghyun if pizza is okay with him. When he gets a ‘yeah’ he continues on to ask Minho who also agrees.  
  
The pizza arrives 45 minutes later and they sit in the living room, some ridiculous horror movie on the television. Kibum had protested but both boys had apparently been very convincing. This means that Kibum is now seated with his back to the tv and as close to Jinki as possible. Minho is watching the movie intensely, Jonghyun tries to but has to avert his gaze once or twice.  
  
“We're going to adopt another boy.”

Jinki suddenly says and both boys snap their heads towards their father.  
  
“Really?” Jonghyun says and Jinki nods. Kibum says nothing, he can still hear the sound of something being chased on the television and he does not like it one bit.  
  
“Finally,” says Minho and Jinki can't help but laugh a little.  
  
  
  
They enter the orphanage as a family of four. Minho and Jonghyun follow their fathers to the babies. There's a lot of them this time and Kibums heart falls a little at the sight. So many babies should not be needing a home. Most of them are girls though but Minho is very stubborn – he wants a baby brother, not a baby sister. Kibums eyes fall on a small boy in a crib the farthest away. He's skinny and looks very fragile.  
  
“How old is he?” he asks the lady in charge and the woman turns to look at the boy.  
  
“4 months. It's a miracle he's survived this long. No one thought he would survive when we found him. He's so skinny.”

This breaks Kibums heart. He can see the boy is very fragile but that they didn't even think he had any chance of surviving. That's harsh realities. So he finds Jinki and drags him to the crib to look at the small boy.  
  
“He's 4 months,” Kibum tells his husband. Jinki looks at the boy in the crib.  
  
“He's very fragile,” he says and automatically finds his professional side. He scans the boy with his eyes before he turns to Kibum. “It's hard to say whether or not he’ll survive. I don't think he'll survive if he stays here if he's not given the right conditions but … I can't guarantee anything.”

Kibum looks at his husband with pleading eyes.  
  
“We can't leave him here Jinki. I want him. He's been fighting hard for the first 4 months of his life. Please.”

Jonghyun joins them just then and looks in the crib.  
  
“Woah, he's small!”

Kibum bites his lower lip and when Minho comes over he says exactly the same. Jinki sighs.  
  
“Okay, let's think about it for a week and if we still want him, let's adopt him.”  
  
  
  
A week later they're signing the papers to adopt the small boy, Taemin. Jinki is signing and becoming his official father after they had had a heated discussion in the master bedroom one night. Kibum is content with being the official father of Minho and he's pretty sure Jinki's profession can help the small boy. So Jinki signs.

When all the paperwork is done, the two men walk to the crib to find their newest son. Jonghyun and Minho are both in school. When Kibum looks at the small, sleeping form in his arms he promises that he will make sure they boy lives and that he'll get a loving family. Jinki just smiles a little. He admits that he's smitten with the boy so he doesn't regret adding Taemin to their family, but he still can't help being a little worried.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 10 years, Minho - 7 years, Taemin - 4 months


	17. Chapter 17

Jonghyun is standing in the hall. He is dressed in a woolen sweater and a pair of jeans with a scarf completing his outfit. He's waiting for Kibum and Minho but Minho is so slow. Kibum has his troubles getting the 8-year-old dressed. Jinki comes into the hallway with Taemin on his arms.  
  
“Don't you think it's too cold Jonghyun? It's January…” he says and Jonghyun shrugs.  
  
“Dad says it's okay.”  
  
Jinki doubts Kibum has allowed the boy to wear so little clothes but he says nothing. The soon-to-be-11 year old boy is not one Jinki wants to debate with. Definitely not when it comes to his clothes. That's Kibum's task. He just smiles instead and nods a little.  
  
“Enjoy your shopping trip then.”  
  
Jonghyun nods as an answer when Kibum finally drags a dressed Minho into the hallway. Kibum kisses Jinki and Taemin before he turns around and frowns, looking at Jonghyun's outfit.  
  
“You need a jacket, Jonghyun,” Kibum says flatly and the boy shakes his head.  
  
“It's not cold,” he argues back and Jinki can't help the chuckle that escapes him. Jonghyun hasn't been looking at the weather report so he has no chance of knowing whether or not it's cold. But Jinki says nothing and Kibum gives up and just dresses Minho in his warm jacket.  
  
“I'll see you boys later,” Jinki says and he waves. Taemin just bites on the collar of Jinki's shirt. He's teething and he's dealing with it the exact same way Jonghyun was – sucking on Jinki's clothes.  
  
  
  
It is cold outside and Jonghyun starts shivering 10 minutes after they step out of the car. Minho snickers when Jonghyun says he's cold and Jonghyun shoves at Minho in revenge. Kibum heaves a sigh. He likes shopping with Jonghyun because Jonghyun seems to appreciate his fashion sense. The 8-year-old, on the other hand, is more of a nuisance but he needs new clothes so Kibum can't leave him alone. It would be easier if he could wear the clothes Jonghyun was wearing but his limbs are already longer than Jonghyun's so Kibum has to buy clothes for the both of them.  
  
He's decided to buy clothes to Taemin as well now that they're shopping anyway. Their youngest is left at home with Jinki because he's a little ill. Plus he's teething. And okay, Kibum still doesn't think he's quite healthy. Jinki had him examined monthly by a trusted colleague and although he's been gaining weight he's still a little underweight. Jinki has tried to assure Kibum that he doesn't have to worry any more but Kibum feels weirdly worried about the youngest of their boys. It's not that he isn't worried about Jonghyun and Minho, it's just that it's very different with Taemin for some reason.  
  
“Can't we find a mall?” Jonghyun complains for the third time in 5 minutes, his voice shivering from the cold. So Kibum agrees. The mall is warm and Jonghyun stops complaining. The real shopping begins now.  
  
  
  
Minho shakes his head no. Kibum sighs and hangs the t-shirt back on the rack. Jonghyun is carrying five shirts when he finds Kibum and Minho. Minho just glares at his older brother and Kibum wishes he never brought the boy.  
  
It's impossible. Minho is usually an easy kid but finding him clothes seems impossible. He likes nothing. He even told Kibum to just buy Jonghyun's clothes. He doesn't look for anything he may like. He's just standing there, following his father and older brother when they go to next store. And Kibum wants to pull hair out of his head.  
  
How did he, Kim Kibum, raise a son that hates shopping like this? Sometimes he wonders why he is Minho's official father and Jinki is Jonghyun's when it would have been a better fit if it was the opposite.  
  
He never voices this, though, because he loves Minho and Jonghyun equally and he still expects to be with Jinki for the rest of his life so it doesn't really matter.  
  
“Minho, sweetheart, you need new clothes as well,” Kibum tries and the boy shrugs.  
  
“It's okay.”  
  
Kibum wants to shake the boy in frustration but he keeps his composure. He then turns to Jonghyun to check the clothes he's found. Jonghyun has a habit of finding only black or white clothes. Kibum fears his teenage years if he keeps up with the black and white.  
  
“Don't you want a little color?” he asks the eldest and Jonghyun shakes his head.  
  
He's never taking his boys on shopping ever again. He does pay for Jonghyun's clothes, grabs Minho's hand and exits the store.  
  
  
  
When they return back home it's with approximately 6 bags, one which holds a new cute outfit for Taemin and the other five filled with new clothes for Jonghyun. He hadn't managed to buy a single piece of clothing for Minho.  
  
Jinki meets them in the hallway when front door shuts. Taemin is now sucking on another piece of Jinki's shirt. The boy looks up to greet his family before he returns to the piece of fabric.  
  
“Dad, you have to see what I bought!” Jonghyun says and rushes into his room so he can find the new clothes and show them to Jinki. Jinki just nods, before he turns to Kibum and greets him with a kiss. Minho wrinkles his nose. He leaves the hall without a word and Kibum heaves a heavy sigh.  
  
“Minho is a nightmare to shop with,” Kibum says, not even regretting the words about his son. Jinki just chuckles silently.  
  
“It can't be that bad?” he asks but Kibum nods.  
  
“It is.”  
  
Jonghyun then calls for him and he pries Taemin off of his shirt and hands him to Kibum who groans when Taemin starts sucking on his expensive shirt. Jinki can't help but smirk a little. He then proceeds to sit on the couch while Jonghyun finds every new piece and holds it up in front of his father. Minho is playing Fifa on the play station, the noises spreading through the apartment. Jinki compliments Jonghyun's new clothes before he turns to Minho.  
  
“Didn’t you get any new clothes?” he asks and Minho shrugs.  
  
“No.”  
  
He's still fixed on the television so when Jinki dabs a finger in his side and the boy loses control of the game for a short moment he exclaims “dad!”  
  
Kibum enters the living room just then with Taemin in his arms. He puts the baby on the floor and the boy cries out instantly. Jonghyun sits down in front of his brother and gives him his finger to chew on. It's not until Taemin bites down hard on Jonghyun's finger and Jonghyun shouts that Kibum gets the boy again. Jonghyun glares at Taemin. Jinki can't help but smile at his family.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 10 years, Minho - 8 years, Taemin - 6 months


	18. Chapter 18

Roo barks and a wail sounds throughout the house. Kibum rushes from the living room where he had been working on his laptop and into the hallway, only to find Taemin clinging to the potted plant, crying, while Roo barks at him. Taemin is standing on wobbly legs, the potted plant the only thing that’s providing him some stability.  
  
Kibum gently pushes Roo away with his foot before he plops down next to the small boy. He doesn’t lift him, only gently removes his tears and soothes him with his voice.  
  
Kibum hadn’t even been thinking about Taemin’s progress. He knew he was crawling, the small child crawling had been causing them all kinds of problems and the apartment had had to be child-secured once again without them even realizing how many troubles that would bring Minho and Jonghyun. But Kibum hadn’t been aware that Taemin was standing on his own with a little help. It doesn’t really come as a shock to him, but rather in small surges of guilt.  
  
He followed Jonghyun and Minho’s development like a hawk, took pictures of everything. He didn’t get to see Jonghyun’s first step but he videotaped Minho’s and now he was about to miss all of Taemin’s development because they have two older sons that demand their attention as well.  
  
Taemin isn’t crying anymore and Kibum just sends him a wide smile as he runs his hands over the boy’s black hair.  
  
“I’ll find the camera,” he says to no one in particular and gets up from the floor, Taemin breaking into a smile and a small bounce when he sees his father again. Kibum returns to the hallway soon enough, camera in hand and snaps a photo or five of his son standing.  
  
Taemin reaches towards something to grab onto and Kibum lends him a hand. Kibum’s hand isn’t stable enough for Taemin to take a small sliding step, however, so he ends up sitting but he’s still smiling.  
  
It’s so unlike Minho who barely tried before he was sure he could walk almost perfectly but Taemin’s trial and error is so cute Kibum feels his heart swelling with pride. He lifts the small boy up and kisses his cheek before he brings him to the living room and puts him down in his lap.  
  
Taemin babbles and waves his arms in big movements as if he’s telling the most exciting tale and Kibum nods and frowns in all the apparently right places because Taemin giggles and keeps going, encouraged by his father’s response.  
  
Kibum laughs when Taemin accidentally hits his cheek in a particularly big arm movement and Taemin joins him in small giggles. Kibum loves Taemin. He also loves the rest of his family, but working home today seems to have been the best thing he has done in months. Having quality time with his youngest son and seeing what he’s going through and what he’s working towards is a blessing Kibum might have been taken for granted. Now he doesn’t anymore.  
  
Roo comes up to them and sniffs at Taemin’s chest, the boy squirming a little uncomfortably and Kibum gently pushes Roo 10 centimetres away. Without the dog in his face Taemin seems to light up again and Kibum feels his heart swell with love.  
  
  
  
The door slams closed just when Taemin is about to fall asleep in Kibum’s arms, exhausted from all the quality time and attention he has gotten and Minho rummages around in the hallway.  
  
Taemin starts crying, irritated by being awoken and Kibum shushes Minho, who seems a little sorry when he hears the whimpers his younger brother makes in his father’s arms.  
  
When Taemin is finally sleeping in his crib Kibum goes to find Minho in the kitchen, school books spread everywhere.  
  
“How was your day?” Kibum asks before he strokes Minho’s black hair and sits down beside him. Minho’s large numbers are filling his pages as he practices his addition and subtraction. He doesn’t even acknowledge Kibum until he has given the answer to 8 + 15 and when he is finally finished he sends his father a smile.  
  
“Good! Sooyoung was there too and she shared her lunch with me. Dad, can I get a kinder egg for lunch tomorrow? I want to share with her too!”  
  
Kibum chuckles and sends him a crooked smile.  
  
“Let’s see. How’s your math going? Do you need any help?”  
  
Kibum turns to look at the papers and Minho does too before he shrugs and shakes his head.  
  
“I can do this!” he says, sounding positively sure. Kibum nods and stands so he can start fixing a snack for his son, proud of how he works hard with his homework.  
  
A few minutes later he hears papers ruffling and a small timid voice asking ‘what’s 25 + 4?’ Kibum doesn’t hesitate to help his son when he brings the plate of fresh fruit with him to the kitchen table.  
  
  
  
Jonghyun comes home an hour later when all the fruit has been eaten and Minho has finished his homework. Taemin is standing, clutching onto the couch and Minho is encouraging him to take a step towards him. Taemin just sends him sheepish smiles and slides away from him, couch still used as support.  
  
Jonghyun sighs heavily and walks directly into Kibum’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and holding on. Kibum embraces his son with a questioning gaze and worry settling in his stomach, but Jonghyun doesn’t say anything and neither does Kibum. They’re just standing there, Kibum doesn’t know for how long until Jonghyun pulls away and sends him a small smile.  
  
“Don’t ask,” he says and Kibum doesn’t. He does look worried after him when the fifth grader retreats into his room, though.  
  
  
  
When Jinki arrives home, the apartment is louder, Minho and Jonghyun are playing a board game on the floor, Taemin in Kibum’s arms as he had been constantly interrupting his brothers by crawling onto the board and thus ruining the game.  
  
Kibum is in the kitchen, looking over his documents on the laptop while making sure their dinner doesn’t get overdone in the oven and Taemin is babbling, happy that someone is holding him too.  
  
Jinki first greets his two older sons, a warm hug for both of them and a little teasing towards Minho who’s losing the game by a fraction.  
  
Then he goes to meet his youngest son and his husband. He kisses Taemin’s cheeks, the baby delighted at the attention and then he pecks Kibum’s lips, the other ignoring him for the most part because he’s focused on his document. Jinki gently lifts Taemin from Kibum’s hold.  
  
“How is my precious Taemin today?” he asks the baby.  
  
“He can stand on his own if he has an inanimate object to hold onto,” Kibum says off-handedly and Jinki turns wide-eyed to his son.  
  
“You can?” Taemin just babbles. “You’ve grown so much! Did you take your first steps too? Did daddy really miss that?”  
  
The questions are directed to Kibum even though his focus is on Taemin and Kibum pries away from his laptop to look at his husband and son.  
  
“I don’t think so, don’t worry.”  
  
Jinki sends him a smile and continues talking to Taemin. Kibum gets up to check on dinner and when he deems it ready to be served he calls out into the living room, Minho sulking behind a beaming Jonghyun who for once won over his younger brother.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 11 years, Minho - 8 years, Taemin - 10 months


	19. Chapter 19

Kibum watches when Jinki returns back home after a long watch at the hospital. He looks tired and weary. There's no one there to greet him at the front door because both Jonghyun and Minho is too busy hanging out with friends and Taemin is too small to run on his own two small feet. There's only silence as Jinki shrugs off his coat and hangs it in its usual spot. He then proceeds into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before he joins Kibum in the living room.  
  
Jinki sits down beside Kibum in the couch and sighs heavily. It's unlike the older but Kibum knows he's tired these days. There has been rumored a reduction in the staff at the hospital and Jinki isn't sure he gets to keep his job. Jinki never speaks about it though. He doesn't say anything today when he pecks Kibum's cheek and greets him.  
  
"Hey baby," he says and Kibum puts the laptop on the coffee table so he's able to give Jinki his full attention. He doesn't get to say a word before Jinki has spoken again. "How did the project go?"

The past couple of weeks had been busy with a new, important project. Today Kibum presented it to the client.  
  
"They loved it," Kibum answers his husband and Jinki grins wide, yet the weariness is still present in the other's eyes. Kibum doesn't want to talk about his project. Jinki always protects him like this. He's happy whenever Kibum succeeds and he comforts him whenever Kibum doesn't. There's not a single time in their close to ten years of being together where Jinki has allowed Kibum to protect him. Kibum isn't annoyed because of this. They're never fighting because of this. But now Kibum wonders if it's on time. He doesn't want Jinki to be strong for his family all the time. So instead he takes Jinki's hand and twines their fingers together.

"How are you doing, though? I know they're cutting down staff. Still no news?"

He can see the discomfort at the topic in Jinki's eyes but he doesn't want to change the topic. Jinki just shrugs.  
  
"No news. It's okay, we don't have to talk about it, honey."

Kibum knows they don't have to but he wants to. Without a word, he squeezes Jinki's hand comforting and Jinki lifts his gaze to meet Kibum's.  
  
"You can tell me everything, you know that, right?"

Jinki doesn't say anything and Kibum can feel his heart grow a little anxious. He doesn't want this to be a fight, they're both too tired to fight over something this petty and Kibum loves Jinki too much to make a big deal out of it. However, it still annoys him a little that Jinki isn't answering immediately. Jinki then sends him a small smile, it's almost invisible but Kibum sees it and he relaxes a little bit.  
  
"I know, Kibum," Jinki says and Kibum releases his hand from Jinki's, only to wrap his arms around the older male. It's usually Jinki that embraces Kibum whenever Kibum feels inadequate but right now Kibum wants to embrace his husband. Not because he believes Jinki is inadequate in any way but because he wants to show the other man that there's no reason to hide from him.  
  
"We've been together for almost 10 years," he mumbles into Jinki's neck and the older man chuckles.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe I put up with you for that long?"

It's a joke. Kibum can hear it in his voice but he's not in the mood for joking, so he hits Jinki's shoulder lightly and brings his husband further into the embrace.  
  
"Shut up," he says before he continues. "You always act so strong, but I see how tired you are when you come home. I notice it when you can't sleep at night because you're tossing and turning and thinking. You're always thinking." Jinki stiffens in Kibum's embrace before he lets himself relax and oddly enough curls a little closer. Kibum can't help the smile. "I see your tired eyes and the smile that doesn't quite reach your lips these days. I worry about you, Jinki." Jinki still says nothing but they're sitting so close on the couch that Kibum can almost hear his heart beating. "I love you. I've loved you for the past 10 years and I'm going to love you for the next 40. Talk to me. You're not alone, you don't have to act so strong for us. I will carry the burden with you. Always."

He ends it in a whisper, there's no need for louder words and when Jinki looks up from where his head was buried in Kibum's neck it's to see the wet tracks down his cheek. Kibum instantly feels a little sorry for making Jinki cry, he never wanted to be the reason Jinki cries. He soothingly removes them from Jinki's cheek with his thumbs before he kisses Jinki's lips. He means every word he says. Jinki smiles a little, moved by Kibum's words.  
  
"They fired nurse Cho today. I don't understand, nurse Cho is one of the greatest nurses in the pediatric department," Jinki says shakily and Kibum nods a little. He understands. He met nurse Cho a couple of years ago when he brought Minho to the hospital because of a cough that wouldn't disappear. "I think they're going to fire me as well," Jinki continues and Kibum just sits silently in the couch, his fingers soothingly tracing Jinki's cheekbones while the other talks. He knows the fear. He understands why Jinki is so afraid of being cut. He also knows that Jinki is an excellent pediatrician and that he'll be able to find work elsewhere if it happens.

  
  
As Jinki talks about his fears and Kibum listens it eases up something between them. Something unspoken and something neither had dared to mention before. Kibum is happy. He's happy Jinki doesn't have to be strong for his sake, that they can share every burden that's to come. Because he wants to protect Jinki too. He wants to be Jinki's right hand in everything, even harder times. He wants to give Jinki even more than he takes. When Jinki is finally done talking he gives Kibum's hand a small squeeze. They're about to kiss when a wail rings through the apartment and Jinki smiles a little.  
  
"I'll take him," he says and stands up. Kibum gets up as well and takes Jinki's hand, fingers once again intertwined.  
  
"Let's get him together babe."

The two men walk to their bedroom to find Taemin crying in the crib. He's still so small and Kibum can feel the sight tug at his heart strings. In a couple of years, he will grow as well. He turns to look at Jinki who is now holding the crying boy and he smiles. Jinki smiles back at him. They're together and Kibum gets to protect Jinki as well. They are strong together.

 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 11 years, Minho - 8 years, Taemin - 13 months


	20. Chapter 20

Kibum is awakened on September 23rd by a kiss to his shoulder. He snuggles closer into his blankets and up against Jinki’s chest. Jinki chuckles a little behind him and presses another kiss to his shoulder and Kibum tries to shrug him off. He just wants to sleep.  
  
“Happy birthday,” Jinki whispers before he presses one last kiss to Kibum’s shoulder and gets up from the bed. Kibum shivers involuntarily at the cold that suddenly hits his back and he drags Jinki’s blanket around him as well. As Jinki starts waking up the boys, the apartment starts to get noisy and the half-slumber that Kibum had drifted into is gone. He can hear them talk in front of the door but he stays in his position.  
  
They start singing before they even enter the bedroom, Jonghyun singing louder than the rest of his family combined. Kibum fakes a yawn and turns around in bed as he pretends to be waken up by his sons, even though both he and Jinki know he has been awake for longer. Jonghyun and Minho crawl onto the bed next to him and places the presents they’re carrying in his lap. Taemin starts fussing a few minutes later and Jinki goes to calm him down.  
  
Jonghyun looks excited while Kibum opens his present, only to find an animal in clay. Kibum isn’t entirely sure what animal it’s supposed to be but he smiles warm and wide and Jonghyun is pleased with his expression. Minho climbs into his lap, pushing the presents onto the bed and clings to his father and Kibum laughs a little.  
  
“Hey,” he says and nuzzles Minho’s hair. Minho just stays in his lap while Kibum continues with his presents. He gets a cutting board from Minho that the boy has made himself in school, a perfume from his parents and a small card from Jinki that tells him that he’s invited on a date. Kibum smiles and presses a kiss to Minho’s temple before he asks the boys to hurry into the kitchen so they can eat breakfast before school. When Kibum climbs out of bed, he takes Taemin from Jinki before he too goes to the kitchen.

  
  
  
“Give it to me!” Minho screams and charges towards Jonghyun who laughs and runs away in full speed, holding Minho’s favourite spoon in his hand. Jinki grabs Jonghyun’s upper arm and stops him from running into the living room and Minho easily catches up to his brother and tries to wrestle the spoon from him.

Jonghyun holds on tight, however and tries to get it out of Minho’s reach despite Minho being the same height as Jonghyun. In the end Minho resorts to punching Jonghyun on the shoulder and before Kibum can even step in, Jinki grabs Minho as well.  
  
“We don’t punch each other,” he says in a stern voice and Kibum raises an eyebrow and turns around so he can put the orange juice on the table. Taemin says ‘no’ out loud and Kibum has to hold in a chuckle. Jinki turns to Jonghyun afterwards and sends him another stern glance. “And we don’t steal from each other.”

Jonghyun lowers his head and hands the spoon over to Minho. Minho just stomps back into the kitchen and starts pouring cereal into a bowl. Jinki stops Jonghyun from going into the kitchen again and Kibum can hear Jinki talking to him in a lower voice, educating him on what is right and wrong.

Taemin is blabbering from his high chair and whenever he reaches out towards the glass, Kibum has to react fast so he doesn’t spill everywhere. Minho is almost done with his bowl of cereal when Jinki and Jonghyun enters the kitchen. They’re eating the rest of their breakfast in silence.

 

  
The rest of the morning is a chaos and Jonghyun almost forgets his school bag. Kibum is taking care of Taemin at home while he works and Jinki is going to bring the boys to school before he heads towards the hospital. Kibum barely gets to kiss Jinki before they’re out the door.  
  
Taemin is crawling around on the living room floor, going places. He has been taking his first steps but still prefers crawling to walking. When Kibum is in the same room, however, Taemin has a habit of getting onto two legs and walking around for a while, trying to prove to Kibum that he is just that good. Kibum knows that he’s wonderful, though, but he encourages Taemin’s walking anyway.  
  
It has taken a lot to get Jonghyun and Minho to remember to clean after themselves so Taemin doesn’t stumble in their left-over toys and Kibum spends most of his time cleaning anyway, but he does it happily when he watches his youngest take insecure steps around the apartment.  
  
Kibum is working in the living room while Taemin takes his nap. He doesn’t get to finish with the poster he’s about to make before Taemin wakes up again.

  
  
Taemin is a chatty toddler but his favourite word is no and that often leads to wonderful conversations.  
  
“No,” Taemin says from his spot on the floor where he’s playing with his cars.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Kibum asks from behind his computer and looks over it to look at the toddler. Taemin sends him a wide smile and bangs the cars together.  
  
“No,” he says and Kibum chuckles.  
  
“That’s right, they can’t crash into each other.”

  
  
Taemin isn’t all smiles today, however, and Kibum knows quickly enough when he has to save Taemin from a growling Roo.  
  
“No,” Kibum says and lets Roo dash off into Jonghyun’s bedroom where she usually sleeps. Taemin looks at him with tears in his eyes and reaches out towards Jonghyun’s room as well. “Taemin, we can’t play with Roo right now, okay? Roo wants to sleep.”  
  
Taemin isn’t having any of that and he starts screaming, trashing around in Kibum’s arms. The tantrum lasts for longer than usual, but it eventually exhausts Taemin.

Kibum is tired as well when the front door opens and his sons enter from elementary school. Jonghyun hands him a drawing and Kibum feels his heart beat.

“Thank you,” he says and reaches out to pull Jonghyun into a hug.  
  
“Happy birthday dad,” Jonghyun says and Kibum shouldn’t really be affected by the word by now but it still has his heart skip a beat to hear Jonghyun call him dad. Minho frowns a little and hurries into his room. He doesn’t emerge until Jinki arrives home, a drawing in his hands as well. Kibum takes it from Minho and widens his eyes in fascination and smiles wide.  
  
“Wow. Did you draw this for me?”  
  
Minho nods and smiles sheepishly.  
  
“Happy birthday dad!”  
  
Kibum chuckles a little and embraces him too.  
  


  
They eat dinner in a chaos of sounds but Kibum couldn’t be happier.  
  
When the kids are finally put to sleep he flops down on the couch next to Jinki. Jinki intertwines their fingers and looks at him.  
  
“I really wanted to take you out to a romantic dinner tonight, though. It’s been awhile,” he says and Kibum smiles and rests his head on Jinki’s shoulder.  
  
“I wouldn’t have had my birthday any other way. Being with you and the boys are the greatest gift you could have ever given me.” He lifts his head a little so he can look at Jinki. “But I’ll look forward to the romantic dinner as well. You should have invited me to a wellness getaway in a spa or something. My parents could watch the kids and we could just be us for a weekend.”  
  
Kibum would have loved that. Jinki just chuckles and kisses his forehead.  
  
“Maybe next year, baby. You should really make a wishlist next year, though.”  
  
Kibum blinks a little.  
  
“What?” he asks and Jinki smiles.  
  
“It’s awfully hard to find a present for a man that has everything.”  
  
It has Kibum laughing and Jinki chuckles with him before their lips meet in a sweet kiss.  
  
“Happy birthday,” Jinki whispers before their lips connect again.

 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 11 years, Minho - 8 years, Taemin - 14 months


	21. Chapter 21

Jinki wakes up one morning in late November with a sore throat and a headache. He's fatigued and he feels awful. He rolls around in bed in order to nudge Kibum and ask him to call in sick for him except what meets him is a husband that looks just as awful as he feels. Kibum is awake and the two men spends a couple of minutes just looking at each other.  
  
"I'm calling in sick for both of us," says Jinki as he places his hand on Kibum's forehead and notices his fever. His voice is hoarse and it hurts when he's talking but they need to call their respective workplaces. Kibum groans and pushes the blanket away, his fever causing him to feel hotter wrapped in it.  
  
"What about the kids?" he croaks and Jinki sighs. The kids. They'll have to walk to school alone today and he knows Kibum hates it when they do. It happens very rarely but he trusts Jonghyun to make sure Minho and he arrives safely. Taemin is a completely different talk. How do you take care of a baby when you and your spouse is both sick?

Minho enters the master bedroom just then and looks at his fathers.  
  
"Dad?" he says and both men turn their tired bodies towards the boy. Minho just stares at them. "Are you sick?" he asks innocently and Kibum nods weakly. Jinki has reached for his phone and is talking with his employer. It doesn't take more than a few minutes before he's off the phone. Minho climbs into their bed and Kibum tries to get him off of it. He doesn't want Minho to get sick either. "Does this mean Jonghyun-hyung will have to follow me to school?"

The boy sounds more excited than Kibum wants him to but he nods nonetheless.  
  
The silent answer gets the boy off the bed and running out of the master bedroom. Kibum sighs and turns to Jinki who has just hung up on Kibum's employer. Jinki pulls the blanket closer around himself and snuggles into bed. It's a comfortable silence that only lasts a minute or two before Jonghyun enters the master bedroom and look at his fathers. Jinki ignores him, his headache is growing stronger.  
  
"Is it true what Minho says? We're going to school by ourselves?"

Kibum answers in a low voice. Jonghyun leaves the two grown adults with an 'a-ssa' and Kibum groans a little of pain.

In reality, the two children are not a problem. Although Kibum doesn't like them wandering around, they're 11 and 8 (Minho turns 9 very soon) and they know their way around the neighborhood. No, the real problem is the sleeping 1-year-old in the crib, because unlike Jonghyun and Minho, he cannot take care of himself. And with both Jinki and Kibum sick chances are that Taemin will become sick as well.

It's not really ideal in any way to play around with a 1-year-old with a headache or a fever when rest would do both of them good, but when the boy wakes up as Jonghyun slams the front door of the apartment, there's nothing Jinki or Kibum can do to change it.

  
  
Jinki feeds Taemin his breakfast, changes his diaper and sits in the living room while the boy babbles happily and plays with his toys. He's still in his pajamas because Jinki didn't have the energy to change him. It doesn't matter anyway. He's drinking a cup of tea but nothing soothes his hurting throat and he almost wants to give up, wake up Kibum and go back to sleep. But Kibum needs the rest more than he does with his fever and Jinki just hopes he'll get better very very soon.

  
  
A couple of hours later and he's in the kitchen, a blanket draped over his shoulders as he warms Taemin's lunch. The boy is yawning a little from where he's seated in the high chair and Jinki can't wait until he has eaten so they can go nap. 30 minutes later and he's snuggling below his covers and rests his head on the pillow. He didn't clean the kitchen at all but it can wait. Taemin is sleeping in his crib and Jinki closes his eyes.  
  
It's only an hour later when something loud wakes him up. It's not Taemin because the boy is still sleeping in his crib. It's not Kibum either because the other is no longer in the bed.

Then he hears loud voices and he realizes it's Jonghyun and Minho back from school and he groans. No, please. Just an hour or two more.

Kibum enters the master bedroom from the bathroom and looks towards the door. He looks just as resigned as Jinki. Jonghyun enters the bedroom with Minho on his heels and they both stop and stare at their fathers.  
  
"Are you still sick?" Jonghyun asks and Kibum nods a little. Jinki tries to fall asleep again. "We can take care of you, right Minho?"

Jonghyun turns to look at his brother who nods enthusiastically. Kibum shakes his head.  
  
"No, Jonghyun, it's alright. Just go make your homework, both of you. And try to be quiet, your father is sleeping."

He points towards Jinki and Jinki hopes his thought of how much he loves Kibum is transferred to the other male. But Jonghyun seems set on taking care of his fathers. He drags Kibum out into the living room and plops him down on the couch. Kibum is too weak to actually fight against the 11-year-old.  
  
"I'm going to make you some tea!" he announces proudly and Kibum perks up and looks at the boy. He'd rather he didn't. Not because Kibum dislikes tea, but because he would rather not see that Jonghyun scalds himself on the hot water.  
  
"Jonghyun, sweetie, it's alright." Jonghyun glares at his father and places his hands on his hips.  
  
"Dad, I'm 11 years old! I can make tea!"

Kibum doesn't have the heart to tell him no when he seems so confident. He does follow Jonghyun to the kitchen, though, to the boy's annoyance. When they're in the kitchen, Kibum placed on a chair with strict orders not to move, Minho enters with Taemin in his arms. Taemin isn't a heavy toddler in any way, but it's obvious to Kibum that Minho is struggling just a little with carrying him. Mainly because Taemin is whining and squirming.  
  
"Minho, put Taemin down."

Minho looks reluctant but does what Kibum asks him to anyway. He can see it in Minho's eyes. The boy wants to help as well, wants to take care of Kibum and Jinki just like his older brother is doing. Kibum reaches out and grabs Minho's hand. With a simple squeeze and a smile, Minho lights up.

"I'm sure Taemin wants to play with you but please, let him walk on his own. You can take his hand and take him into the living room? Jonghyun and I will be there soon."

Minho nods and grabs Taemin's hand and takes him into the living room to play. Jonghyun turns around just then, a mug of steaming tea in his hands and he grins proudly.  
  
"See, I told you I could do it, dad!"

Kibum wants to kiss him but instead he sends him a smile and thanks him. His fever has died down but he's not trusting himself not to infect the boy if he gets too close. Kibum sips on his tea in the kitchen while Jonghyun joins his brothers in the living room.

  
  
45 minutes later he hears Jinki's voice from the living room. It makes him curious and he goes to see what has happened. In the middle of the living room is a huge pillow fort with close to every blanket in the apartment and Jonghyun is proudly telling Jinki about how they build it themselves for their dads. Kibum can't help the smile on his lips. He emerges from the kitchen and sits down in all the blankets when Minho tells him to. Taemin tries all he can to join the conversation but is constantly overheard when his brothers say something else. Jinki places himself beside Kibum in the pillow fort and takes his hand.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asks and Kibum nods a little.  
  
"My fever has gone down. How about you, babe?"

He ignores the eye roll both Minho and Jonghyun produce at the word. Jinki just smiles and nods a little. He turns to Jonghyun then.  
  
"Did you walk the dogs today, Jonghyun-ah?"

Jonghyun almost looks terrified when he remembers he didn't walk the dogs yet. Normally Kibum walks Comme Des and Garcons but walking Roo has been Jonghyun's responsibility. So many people told them it's too big of a responsibility to give an 11-year-old boy but Jonghyun loves Roo like she's his world so he's doing it gladly.  
  
"Not yet," he whispers and Jinki smiles at him. Taemin crawls his way in between the two adults in the pillow fort and smiles wide. Kibum just hopes that he won't get sick.  
  
"Take Minho and Comme Des and Garcons with you? You can go to the park." Jonghyun nods. "I'm proud of you Jonghyun-ah". Jinki then turns to Minho and smiles. "And I'm proud of you too, Minho."

Minho lights up at the praise and calls for Comme Des and Garcons. Jinki doesn't want to get sick in the near future but with boys this cute he almost (only almost) wishes he's sick again tomorrow.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 11 years, Minho - 8 years, Taemin - 16 months


	22. Chapter 22

Jinki grabs Minho’s hand and stops him from running on the platform. Jonghyun yawns and Kibum is holding onto the stroller in which Taemin is humming a melody in an unknown language. Kibum’s parents stand beside them and look toward the slowly approaching train.  
  
  
  
They have been on a long weekend in Daegu to visit Kibum’s parents and now they’re on their way home. Minho has a ridiculous amount of energy, Taemin just woke up after his afternoon nap and Jonghyun is getting increasingly annoyed with the waiting time. For God knows what reasons, Kibum and Jinki had decided to take the train instead of driving but they’re regretting that decision right now. Driving with the boys is easy and although it takes about an hour more to drive, it is slowly becoming Jinki’s favorite way to get to and from Daegu.  
  
Minho jumps in place and looks up at his father.  
  
“Daaaaaad,” he says and swings their intertwined hands. Jonghyun clings to Kibum’s side and leans his head against his chest.  
  
“I want to go home,” Jonghyun says and Taemin whines a little when Kibum momentarily forgets to push the stroller forward and backwards slowly.  
  
“We have to wait for the train to stand still, Jonghyun,” Kibum says and Jinki stops Minho from lurching forward towards a pigeon on the platform. The train finally reaches the platform and when the door opens, Jinki has to let go of Minho’s hand so he can help Kibum with the stroller. Minho hurries into the train and Jonghyun follows his brother.  
  
“Minho!” Jinki shouts after him. Minho looks back at them and points to the right, into the train wagon.  
  
“Is it this way?” he asks. They get the stroller inside and Kibum reaches into his pocket so he can find their tickets and their seats.  
  
“73, 75, 77, 79,” Kibum reads off of the tickets and Jonghyun and Minho dashes inside to find the seats. Jinki pushes past Kibum and the stroller so he can follow their sons. Kibum turns around in the doorway and sends his parents a smile. “Thanks! I’ll call you.”  
  
Kibum waves at them as the doors close and he watches them get smaller when the train starts moving again. When he pushes the stroller inside the wagon, he finds Jinki and the boys at their seats.  
  
Jonghyun and Minho have the window seats while Jinki sits closer to the aisle. Kibum parks the stroller and grabs the bag. He slings the bag over his shoulder while Taemin starts whining before he looks at his youngest son and unbuckles him. Jinki takes the bag from Kibum when they get close and puts it in the overhead bin and Kibum sits down next to Jonghyun.  
  
  
  
They're only 10 minutes into the ride when Jonghyun leans against the window and sighs loudly.  
  
“Dad, I’m hungry,” he says.  
  
“Dad, I have to pee,” Minho says right after. Kibum shifts Taemin on his lap and the toddler frowns a little. Jinki stands and grabs the bag and places it on the table so Kibum can rummage through it with difficulty to find their packed lunches while he helps Minho to the toilet.  
  
Minho can go to the bathroom himself but Jinki has an inkling that the boy is going to run throughout the entire train if he isn’t there to catch him when he finishes and Jinki really doesn’t want Minho to go missing.  
  
Jonghyun is eating when Jinki and Minho returns and Minho crawls into his seat again. He reaches towards the bag and finds his gameboy, although his leg is still bouncing with unused energy.  
  
  
  
Taemin starts mumbling 30 minutes into the ride and he tries to slide off of Kibum’s lap. Kibum helps him on the floor and watches as Taemin steps into the aisle while he holds onto Kibum’s hands. Jinki sends them a smile, when Kibum follows Taemin as he walks up and down the aisle. Minho frowns.  
  
“Why is he allowed to run?” he asks and Jinki turns to his son who has put down his gameboy and is munching on his cereal bar.  
  
“Because he’s with Kibum. Do you want me to hold your hand while you run up and down the aisle?” Jinki asks with a smirk but the mischievous glint in Minho’s eyes surprises him.  
  
“Yeah, why not?” he says and Jonghyun looks towards them with a challenging look in his eyes.  
  
“I bet you can’t run as fast as Minho, dad,” Jonghyun says and Jinki shakes his head a little.  
  
“Of course I can,” he says and Minho and Jonghyun share a look of obvious disbelief.  
  
“Prove it,” Minho says and shrugs nonchalantly and Jonghyun puts down his sandwich, leans back in his seat and raises an eyebrow towards Jinki.  
  
“I can’t believe you guys,” Kibum says. “Jonghyun, do you want your book?”  
  
Kibum lifts Taemin into Jinki’s lap and Jinki wonders if he’s really that easy and when his sons realized they could get him to agree to most things. Jonghyun just shakes his head.  
  
  
  
The train quickly moves towards Seoul and Minho soon loses all his energy, falling asleep on Jinki’s shoulder. Jonghyun has resorted to his book and the bag of candy Kibum has brought. Taemin, however, is still wide awake. He’s babbling and laughing like there’s no tomorrow and Kibum hopes the other passengers aren't too annoyed with him.  
  
Jinki doesn’t seem to care about the other passengers as he gently rearranges Minho’s head so he can reach his book as well. Kibum does his best to entertain Taemin but he’s losing ideas. When Taemin tries to slide from his lap again, Kibum looks towards Jinki.  
  
“Babe, do you mind walking with Taemin?” he asks and Jinki turns a page and looks up.  
  
“Again?” he asks and Kibum nods, Taemin bouncing on the aisle floor, holding onto Kibum’s fingers. Jinki transfers Minho’s head to the seat and stands and Kibum watches them walk down the aisle, Taemin laughing hysterically like it’s the best thing he has ever done. Jonghyun puts his book down and rests his chin in his hands.  
  
“I’m bored, dad. Are we home soon?”  
  
Kibum lets his hand run through Jonghyun’s hair and smiles a little.  
  
“There’s still an hour left. Do you want to play a game of cards?”  
  
Jonghyun nods and Kibum finds a deck of cards. Jinki and Taemin passes them before they turn around and walk down the aisle again. Minho awakens after 5 minutes when Jonghyun triumphantly exclaims his victory. He yawns and then stretches a little.  
  
“Where’s dad?” he asks and Kibum looks towards him with a smile. He doesn’t get to answer the question before Jinki comes back with a very tired Taemin on his arms. Jinki sends them a smile as well. Taemin whines in his embrace but it’s a sleepy whine. Kibum finds himself thanking Jinki for tiring out the toddler.  
  
  
  
A tired Taemin should have been ideal if it wasn’t for the fact that the train apparently makes too much noise for him to fall asleep. That only results in an overtired Taemin and an overtired toddler is an unhappy toddler. Taemin cries and he’s almost impossible to comfort. Jinki walks him up and down the aisle, cradled in his arms but that doesn’t help.  
  
When he hands Taemin to Kibum, Kibum can only shush him gently and cradle him in his arms. Jonghyun and Minho start to get tired of their brother and they start to complain.  
  
  
  
There’s thankfully only a few minutes left of the train ride so Kibum stands and walks towards the stroller, hoping that might calm Taemin down. Jinki stands and starts packing everything else. He makes sure Jonghyun and Minho both remember their jackets before he takes the bag and guides the boys towards the door. Kibum has finally calmed Taemin down when Jinki, Jonghyun and Minho meets up with him.  
  
“No running on the platform,” Jinki says to Jonghyun and Minho when the train stops. They both nod but neither of them listens when the door opens. They bolt outside anyway.  
  
“Jonghyun! Minho!” Kibum shouts but they get lost in a big group of people. Jinki helps Kibum with the stroller and then takes over so Kibum can hurry in the direction his boys ran off to. When he finds them, leaning against a fence, he sighs, both annoyed and relieved.  
  
“What did your father tell you?” he asks.  
  
“But…” Jonghyun says.  
  
“We waited for you!” Minho continues. Kibum sighs and looks towards Jinki and the stroller. He waves when he gets eye contact with Jinki and Jinki walks towards them.  
  
Jinki doesn’t reprimand them and Kibum is too exhausted to say more but they both know they need to talk about this when they get home. And as they head home, they also both silently agree that they’re not taking public transport with the boys for another couple of years … at least.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 11 years, Minho - 9 years, Taemin - 17 months


	23. Chapter 23

“Daaaaaad, Taemin is annoying!” Jinki turns towards the sound coming from the living room. Jonghyun is standing in the doorway, fighting to get his new headset back from the small hands that are holding on tight. Taemin is staring offended at Jonghyun while he’s trying to pull the headset towards him and out of Jonghyun’s hands.

Jinki squats down in front of his youngest son and reaches towards him. Taemin looks at him suspiciously and makes a dissatisfied sound when Jinki gently pries the headset from his hands and lifts him. Jonghyun sighs deeply before he turns around and walks away. Taemin wails as he loses sight of his older brother.

Jinki has been cutting meat for their dinner but with Taemin against his side, he has to take a break so he can comfort the boy.  
  
“We can’t play with Jonghyun’s music,” he says to the toddler and Taemin slowly calms down. Tears are still forming in the corner of his eyes but Jinki reaches up with a finger so he can remove them gently. “Go find daddy, okay?”

Taemin points at Jinki and Jinki smiles.

“Yes, I’m daddy. Where’s your other daddy?”

This time Taemin points into the living room.

“Is daddy in there?” Jinki asks and Taemin nods, his finger still pointing towards the living room. Jinki bounces him up and down a couple of times before he elicits a wide smile from the toddler. Jinki goes to find Kibum in the living room. Minho is blowing confetti over the table while Kibum hangs up a banner saying ‘Happy New Year’. Taemin talks happily when he finds his brother and his father and Kibum turns around to look at his husband and son.  
  
“Hey you two,” he says and Jinki sends him a gentle smile. “Wanna help daddy and Minho?” he asks Taemin and Taemin immediately reaches out towards Kibum with an enthusiastic nod. Minho bites his lower lip so he doesn’t start laughing and then he grabs a streamer so he can hand it to Taemin. The young boy lights up in a grin and a multitude of ‘nonono's while he waves the streamer around.  
  
“Can I?” Minho asks and Jinki transfers the toddler to Minho. Minho is struggling a little with holding Taemin and it doesn’t take long before Taemin wants to get down. Jinki retreats to the kitchen so he can finish cutting the meat while Kibum decorates the apartment with their sons.  
  
  
  
Minho enters the kitchen 30 minutes later and leans on Jinki’s back, hands wrapped around his lower region because he can’t reach higher.  
  
“Daaaaaad?” he asks and Jinki puts the knife down so he can turn around in Minho’s hold and look at his son.  
  
“What is it?” Minho blinks innocently up at him.  
  
“It’s just because … You know … Dad said … Can we light some fireworks?” he asks and Jinki smiles.  
  
“But there’s still daylight outside,” he says and Minho nods a little and looks towards his feet.  
  
“Dad said I can’t stay up to midnight and I want to see the fireworks,” Minho mumbles and Jinki chuckles a little and wraps his arms around his son in a hug. He squats down so he can look Minho in the eyes and with a glint of his own he whispers to the boy that they can light some fireworks after dinner and he can stay up until he falls asleep. Minho looks at him with wide eyes before he turns his head towards the living room.

“You sure?” he asks and Jinki nods. The smile that spreads over his small lips is worth every promise that goes against his husband’s wish. Minho runs into the living room to continue decorating.  
  
  
  
Dinner is getting ready and Jinki serves the last dish of meat. The fondue is lit and the oil is hot. Then he calls for his family. He has a plate with fruit and vegetables cut out for Taemin.

Jonghyun comes first and smiles wide at the sight of the food. Minho is running into the kitchen next, loudly proclaiming that he wants at least one of the tiger shrimps. Kibum enters with Taemin last while the rest of the family is already seated. He doesn’t get to sit Taemin down in his chair before the toddler reaches out towards his own plate and grabs a piece of orange with both hands.

Jonghyun is slowly putting a piece of chicken into the hot oil and Kibum is fussing over Minho, making sure the shrimp is well secured and that he doesn’t get hurt.  
  
While they eat, Jonghyun tells them about a book he’s been reading for school and he makes Kibum promise to bring him to the library as soon as they open again. Minho is talking about how he really wants to play soccer again and Jinki has to repeatedly remind him that it’s winter and the soccer season doesn’t start until April. Taemin is talking happily, trying to join the conversation at the table and gaining all of his fathers' attention when he throws his plate to the floor. Jinki can see Jonghyun sighing as he gets interrupted by his brother and Jinki turns his attention to his eldest son and reaches out to find a party popper on the table.  
  
“Want to light it?” he asks Jonghyun and Jonghyun looks at him.  
  
“Can I?” he asks and Jinki nods seriously. Minho is busy fishing his piece of chicken out of the oil when Jonghyun lights the fuse to the party popper and it 30 seconds later says bang and confetti rains from the ceiling. Jinki laughs and Jonghyun soon joins in. Minho is trying to catch a confetti and Kibum is looking disapprovingly at his husband as he brings the crying toddler onto his lap and tries to remove confetti from his wine at the same time. Jonghyun lightens up after that and he talks animatedly about school-work and Taemin soon stops crying.  
  
Minho and Jonghyun leave the table when they’re both finished with a couple of blowouts and horns so they can make as much noise as possible in the living room. Taemin is constantly trying to figure out where the sound is coming from and he’s on constant alert. When he starts grabbing towards the hot fondue pot Jinki gently picks him up and puts him on the floor. A loud hoot from the horn has him falling onto his butt and he starts crying. Jinki helps him up and kisses his forehead and dries his tears and it doesn’t take more than 30 seconds before he’s running towards the living room on his small legs. Jinki raises his wine glass towards Kibum’s and Kibum chuckles.  
  
“Happy New Year babe,” he says and clinks their wine glasses together. Jinki just laughs.  
  
“It’s not yet.”

Kibum just shrugs but he sips of his wine with a wide smile on his lips.  
  
  
  
Jinki takes Jonghyun and Minho with him after dinner so the boys can light some fireworks. They’re wearing glasses and gloves in the cold December night and Jinki holds the lighter as he lights a battery and a few rockets. Minho has a couple of firecrackers he’s allowed to light and Jonghyun helps Jinki with a rocket. They’re laughing as the dark sky is lit up by colours.  
  
When they get back inside they have set fire to all the fireworks they have, but Jinki doesn’t mind. The boys are still young and Minho will likely fall asleep before midnight anyway and Jonghyun will be tired. Kibum is putting Taemin to bed and Jinki lets the boys run into the living room so they can turn on the TV. They’re blowing streamers at each other when Jinki enters and he chuckles. He’s carrying the children’s champagne they have bought, agreeing to let the boys sip while they eat their desserts.  
  
Kibum enters the living room 5 minutes later with the baby alarm in his hand. Jinki presses a kiss to his cheek when he asks him to please fetch the dessert. Both of their sons scrunch up their noses and Jinki tackles them both in a tickling fight when Kibum leaves to get the cake and the ice cream.

When he enters the living room he plops down on the couch next to Minho. Jinki is on the other end and Jonghyun is sitting beside Minho. The two boys happily dig into their ice cream and the cake and Jinki looks over their head so he can get eye contact with Kibum and send him a smile.  
  
  
  
Minho tries his hardest to stay awake but falls asleep at 11 pm and Jonghyun is barely keeping awake when the countdown 5 minutes before midnight start. Kibum kisses his forehead and tells him to go to bed. Jonghyun refuses. They count down together and Jinki has the two glasses of champagne ready for when the bells start ringing. Jonghyun is smiling wide with tired eyes as they go into the new year. Kibum kisses his cheek and strokes his hair before he tells Jonghyun that it’s time to go to bed. And so he does.  
  
Jinki is sitting on the couch, looking at the mess of a living room they have. There’s a lot to clean up tomorrow. Taemin has been destroying streamers and Minho and Jonghyun have had fun with the remaining decorations and party poppers. But despite the cleaning that’s inevitable he feels happy. There is nothing better than his family. Kibum plops down beside him 2 minutes later and presses close.  
  
“Happy New Year,” he whispers and Jinki turns to press a kiss to his lips.  
  
“Happy New Year.”

They sit in silence until Kibum presses another kiss to Jinki’s lips.  
  
“I love you,” he says and Jinki reciprocates the words with a kiss full of promises, wishes, and love.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 11 years, Minho - 9 years, Taemin - 17 months


	24. Chapter 24

When Jinki goes to bed that night it's to find Kibum already tucked into his sheets. The air condition is turned on maximum to help the August heat stay away. Jinki tries his best not to disturb his already sleeping husband when he finds his way down under the sheets as well, an arm loosely slung over Kibums hips. He falls asleep a few minutes later. But the two of them are not the only ones sleeping in the house.

  
  
Jonghyun, who has his own air condition turned on maximum as well, is tossing and turning while he fights monsters in a nightmare. First the monster eats Taemin, swallows him up like he's nothing but a single tteokbokki on a stick. Then the monster charges after Minho who runs and runs but never escapes. Jonghyun is frozen on the spot and he can only watch while the monster splits his brother in two.

The monster then changes direction and lunges for Jonghyun but he's pushed away, only to see his father being speared. He wants to cry. He really really wants to cry or wake up.  
  
When he finally does wake up it's with a gasp and sweat running down his forehead. He fights off the chills that run down his spine. What did Dad say about nightmares?

Read a book.

He gets up, turns on his reading lamp and finds the fairytale he started reading yesterday. It's a book for school but it's a fairytale so Jonghyun thinks it can do its purpose. Except it doesn't and he keeps seeing the monster eating his family members.

So Jonghyun scrambles out of bed and goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Something must help, right?

He wants to go back to sleep but he's not sure he can sleep when the monster is only waiting for him so he can kill them all again. Jonghyun drinks a glass of water but that doesn't remove the monster either.  
  
In the end he accepts defeat and sneaks into the master bedroom. The double bed is not huge per se but there's definitely enough space for him as well. So he climbs into bed with his fathers, settles between them and falls asleep. With his fathers to protect him, there's nothing to be afraid of.

  
  
Taemin doesn't like sleeping alone. He was put to bed last night alone though, his fathers leaving him in the bed that serves to be his. But he definitely does not like it. So when he wakes up around 2 am and realizes he's all alone in the darkness he starts crying.

This, of course, wakes up Kibum, who is the lightest sleeper of the two fathers and he hurries to find the 2 year old crying. He's tired and groggy and doesn't really think when he lifts Taemin off of his bed and carries him back to bed. It's only then that he finds the 12 year old Jonghyun sleeping beside his father and Kibum rubs his tired eyes. Jonghyun is not supposed to be sleeping with them.

Kibum sets Taemin in the double bed and nudges Jonghyun a little.  
  
"Jonghyun," he whispers in order not to wake up Jinki. Jonghyun stirrs and slowly opens his eyes. He looks just as tired as Kibum feels. "What are you doing here?" Kibum asks and Jonghyun sits up in the bed so he can look at Kibum.  
  
"Nightmare," he mumbles and Kibum feels sorry for the boy. He takes his hand and helps him off the bed, though, and follows Jonghyun back into his room.

With Jonghyun lying in his own bed once again and Kibum sitting on the bedside Kibum decides to speak a little louder.  
  
"Tell me about your nightmare," he says and Jonghyun tells him about monsters that eat them all while he watches because Jinki saves him. He tells him how it didn't work to read the fairytale or drink a glass of water because the monster was still there, waiting for him to fall asleep again.

He still doesn't want to sleep alone but Kibum assures him that the monster will be all gone. For the rest of the night there will only be nice dreams, he promises. He kisses Jonghyun's forehead and hums a song until the boy falls asleep in his own bed once again, before he retreats back into the master bedroom and falls asleep beside Jinki and Taemin.

  
  
Minho is freezing. It's a little weird with the night temperature being around 28 degrees but he is freezing and it wakes him up. He doesn't feel extremely well either. Normally he's a very independent child, not like his older brother. But tonight everything is just a little bit off and he craves company. So instead of doing what he usually would have done, he gets out of bed and tip-toes into the master bedroom.  
  
There are three people in the bed but Minho thinks he can easily squeeze himself in as well. There must be a spot. Somewhere so he can get the warmth and the company he seeks.

He pushes Taemin a little away from Kibum so his head can lie where Taemin's feet used to be, but the toddler doesn't react and keeps sleeping.

Minho falls asleep a few minutes later, the room not as cold as his own despite the air condition.

  
  
Jonghyun wakes up at 4 am. He is sweaty and shivering from fear and he blames Kibum that the monsters returned. At first he'd had a nice dream, they had been on a picnic and he had been playing with Taemin. Then the monster charged from the woods and killed his fathers in an instant before it charged towards the three children. To make it all worse, his fathers had woken from the ground as zombies also trying to kill the three of them.

Jonghyun bites his lower lip to prevent himself from crying before he decides that he's not even going to try any other method, he just needs his father. The bed is occupied by four other people, though, so Jonghyun climbs into bed and finds enough blanket so he can rest with his back against the footboard.  
  
There's 5 people in the double bed and there's not a single spot left.

  
  
When Jinki wakes up, his first thought is 'is the air condition broken?' It turns out it's still blasting cold air into the room on a maximum, the thing that has changed is his bed being occupied by three small boys that weren't there when he went to bed. He rubs his tired eyes and turns to look at Kibum.

His husband is still sleeping, Minho pressed against his chest in a clingy manner. Taemin is sleeping horizontally with his feet pushing against Kibums pillow. Jonghyun is resting against the footboard, Jinki's own blanket draped more around the boy than around the original owner of it. He can't help the smile that fights its way onto his lips as he sees the entire family sleeping in the bed.  
  
It can't happen again because when the boys grow older there won't be any more space for all five of them but as wrong as it is, Jinki enjoys the view of his family like this.

Then he hears a small yip from beside the bed and he turns to look at Roo. The 3-year-old dog places it's paws on the bed and Jinki lifts her into it. She immediately finds Jonghyun and snuggles into him, resting on someone else's feet.  
  
Kibum wakes up a little later when he feels something dig into his ribs and he groans a little of pain and tries to push it away. It's only then that he realizes it's an elbow and he moves a little back, only to yelp when he's about to fall off the bed. Jinki grips his shoulder and holds him in place until Kibum finds a way to steady himself without having Minho's elbow in his ribs. He sighs a little as he looks around in the bed before his eyes land on Jinki.  
  
"Good morning honey," he croaks and Jinki smiles and reaches over the two children between them to kiss Kibum's lips.  
  
"Good morning love."

Kibum blushes a little at the greeting before he groans again and tries to push Minho a little away from him.

Waking up like this is more bothersome than waking up with Jinki alone but somewhere deep inside Kibum appreciates it just as much as Jinki does.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 12 years, Minho - 9 years, Taemin - 2 years


	25. Chapter 25

Minho is standing in the hallway wearing his new soccer shoes and shin guards. He's about to play his first soccer game and while he's very excited he's also very very nervous. The fact that his entire family has decided to come watch him play is not making his nervousness any less. Even Jonghyun is going to come.

He's waiting for his father to drive him to the field, the team gathering an hour before the game to warm up.  
  
When Jinki finally enters the hallway Minho is about to die from nervousness. Well, sort of. Jinki dresses so slowly and when they finally exit the apartment Minho can't hide his nervousness any longer. Jinki smiles at him and Minho sends him a smile back. It's just the school team, playing against another elementary school in one of the closest neighborhoods but Minho is proud of even being on the team.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Jinki asks and the 10-year-old boy nods. A lot. But he doesn't voice his nervousness because he's pretty sure his voice will shake if he tries. When Jinki finally pulls up in front of the school, Minho is out of the car in a second. Jinki only sees the boy sprint down the green fields to meet up with his team and smiles a little.  
  
An hour later the family places themselves on the bleachers and overlook the green field. It's not really a stadium of any sort and the bleachers are just a couple of benches spread around the field. Jonghyun is the one to catch Minho first. He points to number 10 and Kibum follows the line of his finger, only to light up in a smile.  
  
"Go Minho!" he shouts and both Jonghyun and Minho shrink a little. Jonghyun hits Kibums shoulder, an embarrassed flush present on his cheeks.  
  
"You're embarrassing, dad," he mumbles but Kibum ignores him and sends Minho a 'fighting'-hand motion, something that has Minho turning around and ignoring his family for good. Kibum doesn't seem the least fazed by it.

Taemin is sitting beside Jinki and staring wide-eyed at all the people around him. It's only then that he notices a boy on the team with a darker skin color. He doesn't exactly know the color because it's not really blue or yellow or green but it's definitely not the same as his so he tells Jinki this.  
  
"What's wrong with his skin color?" he says and points to the boy on the field. Kibum makes a horrified gasp, despite having raised two sons before Taemin. Jinki just calmly turns around to face him and smile. Taemin mirrors his smile.  
  
"Nothing," he answers and Taemin's brows furrow. "Skin comes in all different shades."

Taemin lights up at that. He understands it now. He climbs down the bench where he's seated and runs towards Minho on the field because he has to tell Minho this amazing revelation. Kibum hurries after him to catch him before he enters the field and interrupts the game. Jinki scoots closer to Jonghyun, who seems to have trouble deciding whether he should be proud of his younger brother, bored or mad at his parents for dragging him to this ridiculous soccer game.  
  
During the half time Jinki leaves Kibum to the teenager and the 3-year-old and finds his middle son downing water. The score is 0-1 to the opposing team and he can detect a lot of frustration in the boy. He guides Minho a few steps away from the team and crouches down in front of his son. Minho doesn't look at him.  
  
"Minho..." he says but the boy still doesn't look at him. Jinki sighs a little. Minho answers just then.  
  
"I can't believe we're losing!" he says in a frustrated tone and Jinki nods a little. The boy's competitive side is extreme and while he's not a bad loser per se, losing usually stresses him out. Jinki takes the water bottle from Minho and sets it in the grass before he hugs the boy.  
  
"It's okay," he tells him. "You guys still have a chance of winning. It's your first game and you're all a little nervous and it's okay."

Jinki then lets go of the boy and raises a fist.

"Stay focused, you can do it," he says and smiles. Minho fists his hand and places it against his father's just as the coach calls all the boys together again to make their chant. The second half of the game flows much more smoothly and the game ends 2-1 to Minho's team. The boy is ecstatic.

  
  
  
Jonghyun can't do this. He's standing behind the stage and peeking out at the audience. It's the first time his band is playing for an audience and although it's "just" a school concert and he's "just" playing the bass, he can feel the nervousness eat him alive. His heart is pounding like a wild beast in his chest and he wants to give up and run. Then he sees his fathers and his brothers in the audience and he turns away from the stage. This is not helping him at all.  
  
Kibum and Jinki sit in the second row. Taemin is on Jinki's lap so he can watch the stage as well and Minho is sitting in between the two adults. They're all excited to hear Jonghyun's band play.

For about 8 months now they've been tortured by the sound of a bass guitar played by a novice but they have all encouraged him to keep playing. Well, Jinki and Kibum have - Minho hasn't been late with his criticism. But Jonghyun really likes music and none of his fathers wants to take it away from him.  
  
"Do I have to be here?" asks Minho and sighs for the tenth time in 5 minutes. Jinki nods.  
  
"Yes, you do Minho."

The boy sighs for the eleventh time. Taemin looks around excitedly and starts telling Jinki about everything he sees and hears - oh, and also about that time his imaginary friend met his real friend from the playground and that the dinosaur teddy, Tirano, he loves so much should have definitely been here as well.

Kibum gets up from his seat and points towards the backstage area. 'I'm going to see if I can find him', he mouths to Jinki and his husband nods. It doesn't take a lot of effort to find the teenager sitting on a chair, the bass guitar on his lap. He looks like he's about to cry or die and Kibum instantly sits down beside him, slings an arm around Jonghyun's shoulder and presses him close.  
  
"What's wrong Jonghyun-ah?" he asks and Jonghyun turns to look at his father with fear written all over his face.  
  
"I can't do this," he mumbles and leans closer into Kibum. If everything goes wrong, at least he's got his father there with him. So he's probably not going to die anyway.  
  
"Nervous?" Kibum asks again and Jonghyun nods. He feels his throat dry out and mentally thanks some God that he's not the lead singer. Kibum kisses his hair and if Jonghyun hadn't been this nervous, he would have pushed Kibum away because it's really embarrassing. He does nothing, though, just sits there, leaning closer and closer to Kibum. Someone passes them and tells Jonghyun to get ready. They're going on soon. He swallows a lump and Kibum squeezes his shoulder reassuringly.

"You'll do fine Jonghyun. You have practiced for so long, you know all those songs by heart."

Jonghyun turns to look at his father.  
  
"What if I make a mistake?"

His voice is a low whisper but Kibum hears it anyway.  
  
"Then you get a hug and a kiss and two embarrassing fathers that are just as proud of you, Jonghyun. We love you. Go out and show them what you got."

With a kiss on Jonghyun's cheek, Kibum gets up and joins the rest of the family in the audience. Jonghyun feels a little better but only because he knows that he won't get any shit if he screws up.  
  
He doesn't screw up. He's extremely nervous during the first two songs but then he starts to relax in the stage light and soon he forgets the audience whatsoever. Maybe he was born to be a bass guitarist.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 13 years, Minho - 10 years, Taemin - 3 years


	26. Chapter 26

It's noisy as Kibum meets up with his new co-workers over a glass of beer. One glass of beer becomes two and two become more. Beer gets replaced with soju and suddenly Kibum is no longer all that sober anymore. His co-workers are laughing over some joke Kibum doesn't understand but he talks anyway. He wants to keep drinking so when the bottle of soju is empty he frowns. He doesn't get to order a new one, though, because just as he gets up from his chair, he tumbles to the floor.  
  
"Fucking hell," he mumbles and tries to get up. It doesn't work. He hears someone ask to call a taxi to help him home and he flails on the floor.  
  
"Nonono," he slurs and finds his phone. He doesn't want a taxi to take him home, not when he has a husband that can come pick him up. He knows getting this drunk is sort of embarrassing for a 37-year-old married man but there's nothing he can do about that fact now. Having a taxi take him home is the most embarrassing.

A co-worker takes his phone and calls the number Kibum has saved as 'husband'.  
  
Kibum has given up on getting off the floor so he just sits there and counts how many times shoes walk by. He's at 58 (or so he thinks, maybe he missed a couple earlier) when someone picks him up and helps him stand.

In front of him is his husband and he doesn't look very happy. Kibum smiles, though. He's very happy. He hears Jinki thanking his co-workers before he hears something that sounds like 'let go'.

As soon as they're in the warmth of the car, Kibum falls asleep.

  
  
Jinki feels awkward. He knows that meeting up with co-workers is normal and usually involves drinking but he's never seen Kibum this drunk and that should say a lot. It's also quite embarrassing when his phone rings and he has to talk to someone named Jinwoon because Kibum is too drunk to speak to him himself. But meeting Kibum's co-workers for the first time because Kibum is too drunk is most embarrassing and Jinki feels really really awkward.  
  
When he parks the car and wakes up Kibum it's to a slightly less intoxicated man but this doesn't mean that Kibum is sober. Not even close. He leans closer to Jinki only to pout when Jinki pushes him a little away.  
  
"Why won't you kiss me?" Kibum whines and Jinki sighs.  
  
"You're drunk. Come, let me help you."

Jinki gets out of the car and helps Kibum out as well. The other stumbles and clings to Jinki to keep his balance. Jinki just sighs again. He wasn't expecting a drunk Kibum tonight. He leads them up the stairs to their apartment. The kids are sleeping when they enter. Kibum lets go of Jinki, only to cling onto the wall in order not to fall.

"Let's get you to bed, honey," Jinki says and grabs Kibum's shoulders again to steer him in the general direction of the master bedroom. Kibum leans his head back.  
  
"I feel sick," he says and this has Jinki hurrying up their pace. They only just enter the bathroom before Kibum sits down in front of the toilet and pukes the content of his stomach up into the white porcelain bowl. Jinki caresses his back soothingly while Kibum vomits. When he's done he sinks to the floor.

"Jinkiiiii," he whines a little and Jinki lifts him.  
  
"You shouldn't have been drinking this much Kibum," he says and Kibum hits his chest lighthearted. Jinki places Kibum in the bed and puts the blanket around him when Kibum talks again.  
  
"I want water..." he says, the taste of vomit still very much present on his tongue and he doesn't like it. Jinki kisses his forehead before he gets up to get Kibum a glass of water. When he returns to the master bedroom, though, the younger has fallen asleep instead. He puts the glass on the bed table and smiles a little. When he climbs under the covers and cuddles Kibum close, he pecks Kibum's neck.  
  
"You're silly for getting so drunk."  
  
  
  
Kibum has a major headache when he wakes up the next morning. He has a dry throat and a horrible taste in his mouth. He also faintly hears someone calling for him but he can't place the voice on a person. He feels his stomach protest and wonders if he's about to puke. Then a small face comes into sight and he groans a little. He doesn't want to be a bad father but he really really really doesn't feel like playing with Taemin right now.  
  
"Dad?" the 4-year old asks and Kibum hopes closing his eyes will make the other go away. It doesn't.

"Daaaaad?" Taemin says again, dragging out the 'a' and it has Kibum clutching his head. Then he hears footsteps on the floor and wonders why on earth the steps are so heavy and loud.  
  
"Taeminnie, come here. Your father has a bad headache," someone says and Taemin looks curiously at the other person in the room.  
  
"Is he sick?" he asks and the other person, whom Kibum now realizes is Jinki, chuckles.  
  
"No, don't worry." Kibum wants to protest that he is very much sick, but his throat is too dry. "Come, I think Minho and Jonghyun were about to play Trivial Pursuit. You can be on my team?"

The 4-year-old lights up at that and runs to Jinki. Kibum feels his head throb at the sound of small feet meeting the wooden floor.  
  
  
  
A few hours later Kibum gets up. There are shouting and laughter from the living room. Jonghyun is about to lose Trivial Pursuit and he seems very unhappy. Minho looks triumphant and Taemin just looks gleeful. Jinki turns around to smile at Kibum.  
  
"Oh, you're up? Is your hangover any better?"

Kibum shakes his head at that. No, no, it's not. He's still having an incredibly dry throat and a blaring headache. Jinki reaches a hand out for Kibum and the younger gets a little closer.  
  
When he's close enough Jinki grabs his hand and pulls him down in a quick kiss. 'Daaaad' they hear reproachfully from the two eldest and Taemin chimes in with a joyful 'dad' as well. It has Jinki smiling wide and Kibum can't help the small smile that paints his lips as well.  
  
"Get some water and come back here. We'll order something greasy, just for you," Jinki says. Kibum nods as Jinki turns towards their sons. Jonghyun and Minho is absolutely thrilled with promise of something unhealthy for lunch, Taemin just joins his brothers happiness.

When Kibum returns to the living room and plops down beside Jinki, Jinki can't help but kiss his temple.  
  
"Dad, please," says Jonghyun and Jinki laughs. Kibum winces a little.  
  
"Some day when you'll kiss someone, do you want me to wrinkle my nose every time?"

Jonghyun huffs.  
  
"He won't, kissing is gross," Minho says instead of Jonghyun. Jonghyun seems to be content with Minho's answer, though, because he doesn't counter it. Jinki just shrugs and kisses Kibum's lips with a little more passion. The two groans and the happy giggles he receives tell him he's got the exact reaction he wanted. Kibum pushes him away, though.  
  
"I'm hung over, not cheap. Where's all that greasy food you promised me?" He can't help but feel blessed when Jinki finds the phone and calls a pizzeria. Maybe he did like that kiss as well. He's just not going to tell Jinki.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 14 years, Minho - 11 years, Taemin - 4 years


	27. Chapter 27

"Get out," Kibum snarls. The older man in front of him stares at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Kibummie?" he tries but Kibum grits his teeth and points to the front door.  
  
"Get out of my house."

Kibum is angry. He's seething with pure rage and Jinki has just returned home after his lecture. He had taken a new job as a professor for medicine students with their chosen specialty in pediatrics but right now he's standing in front of a much bigger challenge than any student or child could ever be. Kibum shoves at his chest, pushes him towards the front door, thankful that all the kids are away. He wouldn't want them to see this and he's frankly sure he wouldn't be able to be calm around them either.  
  
"What is..." Jinki tries but Kibum interrupts him.  
  
"I can't believe I loved you for 14 fucking years when you go out and cheat on me like this! 14 fucking years of love was worth nothing to you huh?! And with a female!" Kibum screeches. "You bang a 20-something-year-old fucking female while I sit back home and wait for you? No fucking way! Out! You could at least have had the fucking decency to leave me before you started screwing around! You're disgusting!" At this, he's gotten Jinki shoved outside the apartment. Jinki is speechless. "And don't ever think of getting back!"

With those last words, he slams the front door closed and sits down on the floor and starts crying.  
  
He can hear Jinki on the other side of the door talking but he doesn't listen. He doesn't want to listen. He can't believe Jinki actually has been cheating on him.

For 14 years they had been a happy family. For 14 years Kibum had spent everyday loving Jinki. And it had taken less than 24 hours for Jinki to ruin everything. Maybe more, Kibum isn't even sure if it's the first time or if Jinki has been screwing around with someone behind his back for years. He doesn't want to know either.

He sits in the hallway, large sobs wrecking his entire being while the tears flow down his cheek.

  
  
The past months have been absolutely horrible. Garcons died 2 months ago because of old age and Comme Des was put down 1 week ago for the same reason. Two olds dogs, indeed, but Kibum misses them daily. Jonghyun's grades have been low for the past month and Kibum doesn't know how to help him. The boy doesn't want to study either. Minho is ignoring him most days because he's "old and grown-up and doesn't need the help" according to himself and Taemin is being ignored and bullied by every other kid in his pre-school class for "looking like a girl".  
  
Kibum wants to give up. He had wanted Jinki's help but he sure doesn't need any help now. It doesn't matter anyway because Jinki will be taking Jonghyun and Taemin with him when they separate so he'll only have to deal with Minho's bad attitude.

He feels a little dizzy when he gets up 40 minutes later, tears dry on his cheeks because there's simply no more to cry. He finds a blanket and wraps it around himself while he prepares a cup of tea.  
  
The phone rings just then. Kibum clears his throat before he answers it, trying to hide the fact that he's been crying heavily for the past 40 minutes. It's Minho, asking whether or not he can play with Changmin and Kibum easily agrees. That's one less person to hide from in the next hours to come. He settles on the couch with his cup of tea when he hangs up, staring at the blank screen of the television.  
  
It's weird. When he first met Jinki he would have never thought that he would be the cheating kind. But Kibum has had happiness for the past 14 years, he guesses it changes at some point. Jinki was too good to be true anyway.

It amazes him when another tear fights its way down his cheek, he really thought he had run out.  
  
The phone rings again. It's Taemin's pre-school teacher who is now talking about some cruel joke the other boys had played. Bottomline is - Taemin is crying and wants to go home, can one of them please pick him up?

Kibum wants to scream. Why is he supposed to be taking care of everybody else when he's the one who needs to be taken care of? He wants to go home to his mother but it's a little embarrassing to need her when he's close to 40.  
  
He sighs, gets up, unwraps the blanket and leaves the tea on the coffee table to cool down. It'll be cold by the time he comes back with Taemin but it would probably suit his temper very well. Kibum is trying hard not to cry when he's driving to the pre-school to get Taemin. He also tries to fix his appearance in the rearview mirror before he enters. It doesn't do much to help disguise his mentally broken mind and the red eyes from crying. Taemin doesn't notice, though, he just clings to his father. They drive home in silence.  
  
When they're home Taemin snuggles close to Kibum on the couch, a blanket draped around both of them and Kibum wants to cry again. It's so unfair. He doesn't want to be alone with the kids but he doesn't want to accept Jinki either. Not as the cheating bastard he is. Jonghyun enters the apartment 30 minutes later and slams the front door like usual. For the first time in months, Kibum doesn't scold him.  
  
  
  
It's been a week and Kibum is nowhere near over Jinki. He's still very much in denial but everytime he thinks it over and wonders whether or not he misunderstood he remembers the text messages and the lingering perfume on Jinki's body and it's enough to tell Kibum that he isn't wrong. They're over, they're done.  
  
They haven't spoken in the past week and Kibum ignores Jinki with everything he has. Except it's hard to read the 'Kibum, we really need to talk.'-text without breaking down in tears.

Kibum knows they should talk but he's not ready to hear 'I've found someone else. I want a divorce'. He doesn't want to hear Jinki say 'I'm taking Jonghyun and Taemin with me. You can have them every second weekend and I'll have Minho every other second weekend.' He's just not ready for what inevitably is going to happen between them.  
  
He hasn't told anyone what has happened between them either. Jonghyun asked that night why his dad hadn't come home. Kibum had ignored him - the only result being an extremely mad teenager, a confused 12-year-old and an extremely sad 5-year-old. Kibum doesn't know what to say. He told them that Jinki had an urgent meeting in Switzerland he had to go to and that he was very sorry he had had to leave without saying goodbye. Kibum isn't really sure any of their sons believe this.  
  
  
  
The doorbell chimes at exactly 19 o'clock and when Kibum opens the door, expecting to find Jinki, he finds a woman. The woman. He's about to slam the door shut when she begs him not to.  
  
"Just listen to me," she says. Kibum is disappointed in Jinki. He's also really really mad again all of a sudden. Especially when he sees the older man stand a few feet away from the woman.  
  
"Speak," Kibum demands. There's a tension in the air that's thick enough to cut with a knife.  
  
"Jinki didn't sleep with me!"

She hurries through the lie and Kibum squints his eyes to look at her. She's pretty. Small, but pretty.  
  
"Lies," he says calmly and is about to close the door when she puts her feet between the door and the doorframe.  
  
"No, no. It really isn't! I would never sleep with him." She makes it sounds as if Jinki is the most disgusting man on the planet. "I'm getting married next month and Jinki has been helping me out with preparations."

Kibum feels a new set of tear well up in his eyes and he fights to hold them back. He's not going to cry now. Not that he believes her words but they do ignite a small, small hope in him. He feels so vulnerable.  
  
"What about the perfume?" he asks, voice not as calm as before. Jinki takes a step forward, only to withdraw when he sees the look Kibum sends him. The woman looks a little guilty.  
  
"I was looking for the perfect perfume for my fiance but I couldn't decide so I got permission to spray a little on Jinki before he went home. I'm really really sorry this caused trouble between you two." She looks like she's about to cry now. "I always admired the picture of Jinki's family on his desk and - please, I don't want to be the reason it breaks."

Kibum puts a hand on her shoulder, swallows a lump in his throat and disbelieves himself when he asks her to calm down. He then turns to look at Jinki.  
  
"Okay, you're allowed inside for the next 30 minutes to explain yourself." The woman seems a little relieved.  
  
  
  
They sit in front of each other on the couch. None of them is saying a word, just taking in the sight of each other. They both look broken. Kibum kind of hates himself for not wanting to watch Jinki like this because he deserves to look like this.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jinki says and Kibum blinks, hoping to will the tears away from his eyes. He's not successful and the small droplets of water leave his watery eyes and trek down his cheeks. Jinki has a hand on his cheek instantly, finger slowly and carefully wiping away the tears of sorrow. It only makes Kibum cry harder. Jinki looks devastated but he's not saying anything.  
  
"I thought you had left me," Kibum says in between sobs and when he's unable to look at Jinki, he buries his face in the other's shoulder, sobs wracking his entire being. Jinki wraps his arms around Kibum and says nothing. It's silent between the two men but Kibum thinks that maybe, just maybe, he doesn't have to see the love of his life leave him and destroy him. Maybe they can work through this misunderstanding. Maybe. Right now he just wants to cry.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 15 years, Minho - 12 years, Taemin - 5 years


	28. Chapter 28

A month later they receive a wedding invitation. Kibum still hasn't let completely go of his suspicion or his guilt for misunderstanding but Jinki does his best to convince him that he really only loves Kibum. To be completely honest, Kibum knows he's being sort of a dick towards Jinki but the week thinking they would break up, that Jinki didn't love him left a scar on him.

The wedding invitation, however, erases any doubts that could have lingered. Jinki's colleague turns out to be a lesbian and she's getting married in a month.

  
  
"Dear Lee Jinki and Kim Kibum," Jonghyun reads from the invitation. He turns to look at his fathers. "We're not invited," he then says and puts the invitation down, a little disappointed. It's weird, Jinki thinks, to have a 15-year-old teenager in the house that is overly sensitive and at the same time tries his best to ignore everything. Kibum takes the invitation and reads it. He's happy they're invited and he's sort of happy his name is on the invitation as well. Jinki takes the invitation after him, reads it and groans.  
  
"Why is there a dress code?" the older man sighs and he puts the invitation down and goes into the bedroom to search through his wardrobe. 40-year-old Jinki is a man who prefers comfort over style and he's honestly not looking very much forward to being dressed up. 38-year-old Kibum, on the other hand, can't wait to get dressed up again.  
  
  
  
"No," Minho says as Jinki turns around to show him his outfit. The boy shakes his head and Jonghyun enters the living room just then, only to wrinkle his nose.  
  
"Are you going to wear that?" the teenager asks and Minho answers with another 'no'. Jinki sighs in defeat.

It's the morning of the wedding and they have to leave the house in about an hour and he's still clueless. He really doesn't know what to wear. Nothing seems to fit the dress code and Minho's disapproval of every outfit he tries on is not making it any better. Taemin runs into the living room, stops, looks at Jinki and turns around and runs out of the living room. Jinki deflates. He's going to disappoint everyone and he's going to make Kibum embarrassed.  
  
Taemin reappears a couple of minutes later with a bunch of clothes in his skinny arms. It's Kibum's. Jinki isn't sure it's a fairly good idea and he's not even sure he can fit any of Kibum's clothes but Minho seems to agree with his younger brother. Soon all three kids are sitting on the floor, trying to assemble an outfit for Jinki that looks okay, not good. Jonghyun told his father it was impossible for him to look good, so they settle on okay.  
  
  
  
Kibum is in a hurry, telling his mother where everything is (as if his parents haven't been over before) and gives her plans for the kids. Taemin complains when Kibum says he has to sleep at 9 at the latest and Jonghyun mocks the youngest until Kibum sends him a glare and tells him 'no loud music after 10'. A kiss to three different temples and the two men are out.  
  
They're running a little late and Jinki may or may not be speeding on the highway. They're at the venue at exactly 12 pm and another guest hush at them when they get seated.

The ceremony begins. Kibum tries to hide his tears and Jinki squeezes his hand and wipes them away for him.

 

It's only hours later when they're about to eat the main course that Kibum notices that Jinki's clothes aren't exactly Jinki's.  
  
"Isn't that mine?" he asks and tugs a little on the shirt Jinki is wearing. Jinki tries to ignore his husband but has to admit defeat after a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah, it is. The boys wouldn't approve of anything in my closet so they assembled my outfit from yours. I think the only thing I'm wearing that isn't yours is the pants because your legs are too skinny."

This has Kibum snorting with loud laughter, sending them a few glares from around the table. Jinki hushes his husband.  
  
"Kibuuum," he whines and Kibum just muffles his laughter in Jinki's - well, Kibum's - jacket. They start eating and the two men start talking to the others at the table. Jinki talks to some friends who works with them at the university, Kibum ends up talking to one of the bride's parents.  
  
When dessert comes around he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around. It's the small, but definitely pretty woman who was outside of their apartment two months ago and she smiles a little. She looks amazing in her white dress and Kibum sends her a smile.  
  
"Congratulations on your wedding," he says and she blushes a little. It's not legal, of course it's not, homosexual marriages don't become legal overnight but it's more accepted than it was when the two of them got married 6 years ago in Los Angeles. She thanks him, before she grabs another woman in another white dazzling dress.  
  
"Thank you. This is my wife Tiffany," she says and Kibum introduces himself.  
  
"Oooh, you're Jinki's husband?" the woman, Tiffany, asks and Kibum nods. "Taeyeon told me so much about you guys, how adorable your sons are and how much she envies you for being together for so long." Kibum feels himself blush a little. "Where are your sons anyway? I don't think I've seen any kids around yet?"

Jinki comes to his rescue and Kibum can't help but automatically snuggle a little closer to his husband.  
  
"They're at home Tiffany. We didn't want them to disturb everything."

The two women are whisked away then to another round of photographies and Jinki hums in Kibum's ear.  
  
"I love you Kim Jinki," Kibum whispers and Jinki pulls a little away to look at Kibum with a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Kim Jinki?" Kibum nods and smiles a little cheekily.  
  
"Well, you are wearing my clothes so you might as well have my family name."

This has Jinki chuckling and the older male grabs Kibum's hand and leads him to a more secluded area before he kisses him. Kibum lets himself drift away in the kiss and when their lips part, he wishes they could meet again.  
  
"Why here, though?" he asks when he looks around and sees the area free of people. Kibum is not embarrassed of kissing Jinki in public and he's definitely not embarrassed of kissing Jinki at a lesbian wedding - people here must have accepted homosexuals or they wouldn't be here at all. Jinki just hums in a low tone.  
  
"Because I didn't want us to steal the spotlight." He leans closer and Kibum smiles a little. "And because I want to kiss you some more."

Their lips meet again, Jinki's hands securely locked on Kibum's hips and Kibum's hands wrapped around Jinki, carding through the hair in his nape. When someone clears their throat behind them, they jump a little apart and turns to look. Taeyeon is standing there with a camera turned towards the two of them.  
  
"We're cutting the wedding cake, gentlemen. You might want to wait with the passionate kisses, hmm?"

She has an eyebrow lifted teasingly and Jinki smirks before he places a quick peck on Kibum's lips.  
  
"Come babe, there's cake!"

Kibum thinks he can accept Jinki wearing his clothes and he thinks he can finally put all guilty feelings away. He believes his husband and he doesn't want to doubt him for another second.  
  
"You're going to get fat," he says to Jinki's retreating back but the other hears and turns around.  
  
"You'll hopefully love me anyway."

Kibum can't deny that.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 15 years, Minho - 12 years, Taemin - 5 years


	29. Chapter 29

"Do I have to?"

Jinki is standing in the doorway looking at their oldest son. The 16-year-old boy sits on his bed about to write in a journal of some sort but his eyes are now focused on his father. Jinki nods.  
  
"Yes. It's Taemin's birthday, you can do this for him."

The teenager groans.  
  
"But dad!" he tries but Jinki is having none of that.  
  
"Jonghyun, we're not discussing this. Get ready, we're leaving in 5 minutes."

Jinki leaves the sulking teenager to himself.

 

In another room, Kibum is having the exact same conversation with the 13-year-old Minho.  
  
"Dad, please, do I have to come?" Kibum sighs.  
  
"Yes Minho, you do."  
  
"But..." Minho tries but Kibum sends him a stern look.  
  
"No buts. Get ready."

 

In the hallway is an excited 6-year-old Taemin, all dressed and ready to leave. He wears his favorite shoes and he even had Kibum style his hair. He's waiting for the rest of his family because they're going to the zoo and Taemin can't wait. Jinki and Kibum join him soon after and get ready as well.  
  
"Boys, come on!" Kibum shouts into the now silent apartment and a sulky Minho and an indifferent Jonghyun join them in the hallway as well. Taemin grabs Jinki's hand when the man opens the front door and sends his brothers a huge smile.  
  
"It'll be fun!" he says and the two boys sigh simultaneously.  
  
  
  
Taemin is having the time of his life. First off, because it's his birthday, he has been spoiled with candy, lots of candy. Anything he wants, he gets. He enjoys this a lot because Jonghyun and Minho get told off a lot instead. Maybe it's because they seem so moody all the time.

Taemin points to the animals in their large cages every time he spots one. Kibum joins him. Jinki keeps an eye on the two teenagers who continuously lack behind.

Taemin thinks that this may be the best birthday of his life and he's glad that his fathers agreed to go to the zoo. He's also silently satisfied with the fact that his brothers have been forced to join. It makes him feel a little sneaky and it makes him feel sort of good.  
  
As time goes by, though, the teenagers begin to enjoy it as well. With happiness comes freedom and Jonghyun is allowed to drag Minho back to the tigers because Jinki actually believes they'll behave. Taemin wants to go with them but Kibum takes his hand and tells him he's not old enough to run around on his own. They arrange to meet up at the pet zoo at 3 pm and the teenagers take off and Taemin stays behind.

  
  
When they get to the pet zoo to meet up with the other two, Taemin has eaten so much candy he feels awful. He's actually legitimately feeling nauseous. Kibum blames Jinki for buying that last cotton candy for him but it's not really anybody's fault. Jonghyun and Minho wait for them as agreed and they wave happily when they spot the rest of their family.  
  
"Did you get to see everything you wanted?" Kibum asks the two boys and they both nod.  
  
"Yeah, the snow leopards are seriously cool!" Minho says and Jonghyun continues with an "and we got to touch the snakes in the reptile house, how cool is that?!"

Jinki wonders when on earth Jonghyun became so fascinated with reptiles. Kibum shivers. Taemin stays quiet because he's trying really hard not to throw up. Jinki takes hold of Taemin's shoulder and smiles a little.  
  
"Come," he whispers and guides Taemin away from the rest of the family. He'll leave Kibum to the reptile talk. Taemin just follows his father away and when they sit down on a bench, he places his head on Jinki's shoulder.  
  
"I feel awful," he complains and Jinki caresses Taemin's back soothingly.  
  
"I know. Do you want to go home?" The 6-year-old shakes his head at that, though. It surprises Jinki and he tilts his head a little. "Are you sure?"

Taemin nods.  
  
"I haven't even touched the snakes," he whispers and Jinki can't help but chuckle.  
  
"Okay then. Let's just sit here a couple of minutes then until you feel a little better."  
  
  
  
The other three joins them 10 minutes later. Kibum looks like he's been close to panic but Jonghyun and Minho don't really seem to care. Minho sits next to Taemin and pats his hair in a soothing manner.  
  
"It's okay, you can just give me and Jonghyun the rest of your candy. Come, let's go touch the snake again."

The sentence is supposed to be somewhat reassuring but both Jinki and Kibum share a look before they get up. Taemin seems to feel a little better after resting for about 15 minutes but he's not eating any more candy.

  
  
When they enter the reptile house Kibum automatically shifts a little closer to Jinki. Jinki wraps his arm around Kibum's waist and hugs him a little closer. There's a giant snake by one of the keepers and as they get closer Taemin lights up a little. Jonghyun shrinks a little back so he's closer to Jinki and Kibum.  
  
"Can I touch him?" Taemin asks and the keeper nods and starts telling them about the snake. Although it's big it's not dangerous at all and both Kibum and Jinki relax a little at that. Minho touches the snake as well. Neither of the two boys are listening to the keeper as they pet the scales. Kibum turns to Jonghyun.  
  
"You're not going to touch it?" he asks and Jonghyun shakes his head no.  
  
"Eeeeeergh, no, I ... I did it before, I'll just let Taemin do it."

He sounds like a brave older brother who is giving up something for his younger brothers but Jinki detects a little something close to fear in his voice. He decides not to say anything. He'll let Jonghyun have his bravery.  
  
  
  
When they return back home from their outing Taemin is tired. He slumps on the couch and is about to fall asleep when Kibum sits beside him.  
  
"Did you have a good day?" he asks and Taemin nods, eyes closed. Jonghyun has shut himself in his bedroom again and Minho helps Jinki in the kitchen. Kibum kisses Taemin's hair a little.  
  
"Did you like your presents?" Taemin got his presents in the morning and although he seemed very happy, they never really got to talk about it. Taemin just hums his agreement.  
  
"Happy birthday Taemin-ah," Kibum says as he kisses the boys' temple before he gets up to help Jinki and Minho in the kitchen. It's not that he doesn't trust his husband's cooking but at the same time - he really doesn't want to leave the kitchen in their hands. Taemin falls asleep on the couch and doesn't even wake up when Jinki lifts him and carries him into his own room and tugs him into bed.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 16 years, Minho - 13 years, Taemin - 6 years


	30. Chapter 30

The second-floor apartment is completely dark aside from a few lit candle lights in the living room. The curtains are all down, not letting any light from outside into the apartment. There's unsettling music playing on lowest volume, trapping the apartment in a creepy atmosphere.

On the floor of the living room sits three boys in a circle. They're all dressed in black and looking at each other. The two oldest share a glance when the youngest looks around in the living room.  
  
"Are you ready?" The 13-year-old black-haired boy asks and the other two nod. They're completely ready. It's Jonghyun who initially begins the story telling.  
  
"In Japan, there's this forest called Aokigahara Woods," Jonghyun starts and looks at his brothers before he continues in a low voice. "It's located at the foot of Mount Fuji and people have been killing themselves here for years. People that dares to visit the forest now sees the ghosts of all those people who once killed themselves and it's said that if you encounter a ghost at the Aokigahara Woods, you'll kill yourself in the same wood in less than six months."

It may be slightly altered but the purpose of telling ghost stories in the dark living room is to scare Taemin so Jonghyun thinks it doesn't really matter whether he adds to the story or not. The youngest of the three boys doesn't seem slightly affected by the story, though. Jonghyun thinks it's pretty badass because he kind of got the chills when he read the story.

Next up is Minho.  
  
"Okay okay, in Amityville in USA is a house. In 1974 a man was convicted for killing his family inside the house. Investigators were puzzled by facts like the gun didn't have a silencer and there were no signs of struggle whatsoever. But then in 1975, a new family moved into the house."

Minho looks around and his voice drops an octave.

"The new family said they heard voices, their daughter became friends with a red-eyed pig, furniture moved on its own, the house attracted swarms of flies and there were banging on the wall."

Minho knocks on the wooden floor for emphasis. Jonghyun bites his lower lip. Taemin just sits there, listening intently to what Minho is talking about.

"Some paranormal investigators said they had found paranormal energy in the house as well. One of them said he'd been pressed to the floor in the basement by an unknown energy. The house is still there and nobody dares to go near it because they're afraid of the ghosts."

Taemin shrugs.  
  
"Can I tell a story now?"

The two older brothers look at each other. Damn, it's hard to scare the youngest. The music changes slightly and the creepy atmosphere intensifies. Jonghyun just nods to Taemin and urges him to start his ghost story.  
  
"There is..."

He's interrupted by a clank on the window. All three boys turn around and stare towards the big window, covered by the curtain.  
  
"What was that?" Jonghyun asks and Minho snorts a little.  
  
"Are you scared?" the 13-year-old boy asks and Jonghyun huffs offended.  
  
"Of course not!"

Taemin just has his eyes focused on the big window while the two older boys bicker. Another clank sounds from the window and Taemin nudges Jonghyun's thigh.  
  
"Hyung, there's something outside."

Minho turns to look at his younger brother.  
  
"No, that's ridiculous Taemin. We live on the second floor. There's nothing outside."

But Taemin is stubborn.  
  
"But hyung, there really is something outside!"

Jonghyun turns around to look at the front door but it's silent. They've been home alone for the evening because their fathers had something to do - or so they said. But Jonghyun now realizes that something is different in the hallway. Something is there and it's not supposed to be there.  
  
"M-Minho," he stammers and the other two looks at him. "There's a shadow in the mirror."

He says as he gets up and walks slowly to the hallway. Taemin gets up and hides behind Jonghyun as the two of them get closer. Minho tries his hardest to be brave because he's not scared of something as ridiculous as shadows in a mirror. It's probably just a jacket that has a weird shadow or something.  
  
Jonghyun and Taemin enter the hallway when the shadow in the mirror suddenly disappears. Jonghyun yelps and tries to push Taemin in front of him. Taemin whines a little. There's another clank on the window in the living room and Minho, who is now alone in the living room, turns around to face it. The candles suddenly blow out and the entire apartment is black.  
  
Minho gets up from his seat when the radio starts scratching and he hurries to find his brothers. Jonghyun is shivering though he tries to be brave. Taemin is a lot braver than his older brother but that doesn't mean he isn't scared. It's not funny anymore. The ghost stories about the haunted house in Amityville and Aokigahara Woods suddenly runs through his mind and he clutches onto Jonghyun.  
  
"Hyung..." he says and Jonghyun looks at him.  
  
"Hm?"

Jonghyun is too scared to say anything else.  
  
"Do you think we live in a haunted house?" Taemin asks and Jonghyun can't answer him. The thought of living in a haunted house scares the shit out of him. Minho shakes his head but it's not very visible in the dark apartment.  
  
"Taemin, we're not living in a haunted house."

Taemin doubts his older brother but he says nothing. Then they hear footsteps from the master bedroom to the bathroom and all three boys cling to each other. Taemin wants to be brave but he's a little too scared to do anything. Minho thinks it's ridiculous, they're not living in a haunted house, but he can't help himself when he clings to the other two. Maybe he is a little scared.

Jonghyun just admits blankly that he's scared. He doesn't even want to be brave because he does not like this one bit. A sudden fog creeps around their feet and when the front door opens, all three of them screams. In the light of the hallway stands a shadow.  
  
"Hey boys," Kibum says and all three boys relax visibly. Kibum turns on the light and smiles at them. Taemin hurries into his arms and hides in his chest, Minho tries very hard to feign ignorance and Jonghyun just stands there with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Dad," Taemin whines and Kibum hugs him and kisses his temple. He then lets go and pulls Jonghyun into a hug. When he's done with Jonghyun he gives Minho a hug as well. And then, to make everything worse the light in the kitchen turns on to reveal Jinki, smirking. Jinki has a hard time holding in his laughter and when Jonghyun connects the dots he seethes.  
  
"I hate you," he says before he leaves the hallway. Two seconds later his door slams. Minho turns around when Jinki starts chuckling. He seems a little confused because they definitely saw him leave with Kibum earlier so how is he here now? Taemin goes from Kibum and into Jinki's arms and hugs him as well. It's only then that Minho begins to understand.  
  
"It wasn't funny!" he says. Now it's Kibum that chuckles.  
  
"It was kind of funny, though. You guys should stand together when it's Halloween, not try to scare each other."

Minho glares at the two adults before he leaves as well. His door slams a little later. Taemin just looks at his fathers.  
  
  
  
When they lay in bed later that night Kibum curls into Jinki. Jinki caresses his back and pecks his temple. Kibum loves his husband.

They had talked about it for a long time. Ever since Kibum overheard Minho and Jonghyun talking about scaring Taemin, they had been planning to create the creepiest Halloween. Neither of the two had predicted that Jonghyun would be the most scared but Kibum feels somewhat reassured by that.  
  
"Promise me you'll never ever plan a Halloween for me," Kibum says and Jinki chuckles. Jinki would probably have made it even worse and Kibum can't handle anything sort of creepy. Jinki shakes his head a little.  
  
"Don't worry babe. You would need me to protect you."

Kibum agrees with a hum. He would totally need Jinki for protection.  
  
"Do you think Jonghyun and Minho are really mad at us?" the youngest of them asks and Jinki shakes his head. They had talked with the two afterwards. Jonghyun still seemed quite mad.  
  
"No, I think Jonghyun will come around eventually. Minho isn't all that mad, I'm pretty sure he found it funny afterwards."

They go to sleep with a kiss.  
  
In the middle of the night they're woken up by three big kids trying to snuggle into their small bed. Perhaps they regret it a little when all three boys refuse to sleep in their own room as revenge. Jinki sleeps on the couch the rest of the night.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 16 years, Minho - 13 years, Taemin - 6 years


	31. Chapter 31

Kibum closes the door after Jonghyun and sighs a little. He's home alone with Jinki and although he's not sad to be alone with his husband, it's been quite some time ago they've been completely alone like this in the apartment. Kibum turns around in the hallway and goes back into the apartment. Jinki closes his laptop just when Kibum enters the living room. Kibum places himself beside Jinki on the couch and places his head on Jinki's shoulder. There's quiet in the apartment but it's a nice silence so neither of the two men says anything. Jinki rubs Kibum's back and Kibum hums a little in pleasure.  
  
"I've been thinking," the youngest says and lifts his head so he can look at Jinki. Jinki continues rubbing his back but looks at him with a questioning gaze that urges Kibum to keep talking. "Don't you think it's about time we find somewhere else to live?"

They've been living in the same second-floor apartment for the past almost 16 years and it's starting to get a little cramped. It was fine when Taemin was small but they had had to remove the office into the living room. It was not optimal workspace. Jonghyun and Minho have started to complain that their rooms are too small as well. Having two teenagers in a second-floor apartment was not easy either. Jinki turns to look at him.  
  
"You want us to buy a house?" Kibum shrugs.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it doesn't have to be a house but ... I think the boys would appreciate it as well if we were to move somewhere else. I know, the kids would probably have to change schools and Minho would probably hate it, but it would be easy for Jonghyun to transfer into a new high school and Taemin would benefit immensely from getting new classmates."

He looks at Jinki, who says nothing and he feels a little stupid. Maybe it was a stupid suggestion. They should just get by, they did live in this apartment for years, he's sure they can continue living here. Jinki then nods.  
  
"That's not a bad idea, babe." Kibum widens his eyes in surprise at that.  
  
"Really?" he asks in surprise and Jinki nods with a smile.  
  
"Really."  
  
Kibum lights up and reaches out to grab Jinki's laptop again. The device is placed on Jinki's thighs as Kibum once again leans into his husband. They start searching for houses and spend a couple of hours, looking at this and that. They search schools in the area, they try to make sure they have money enough but they're economically well-off so it'll probably not be a problem to finance a house. Kibum starts talking about the interior decor of the house, which new furniture they'll have to buy. When he starts talking about how he wants to decorate the boys' rooms Jinki has to stop him.  
  
"Let the boys decorate their own rooms, honey." Jinki laughs when Kibums pouts. It's starting to get a little late. Jinki pats Kibums shoulder and kisses his temple. "How about dinner?" Kibum groans at that. He doesn't want to cook and he doesn't want Jinki to cook either. They're so comfortable on the couch and he doesn't want to let go of his husband. He knows they're going to eat something though.  
  
"I don't know. I don't really want to cook," Kibum admits and Jinki hums a little and places another kiss on his temple.  
  
"Let's order then." So they do.  
  
  
  
When their food comes 45 minutes later Kibum has set up the coffee table in the living room. He's more than ready to eat. There's a lot of blankets on the couch as well and Kibum is nestled in one of them when Jinki enters the living room with the food. Jinki nestles into the couch behind Kibum and pulls a blanket over him as well. Jinki has his back leaned against the armrest on the couch and Kibum settles in between his legs and leans back so his back is flush against Jinki's chest. He smiles.  
  
They eat in silence until Kibum turns around a little and tries to feed Jinki some of his food. They drop it onto Jinki's t-shirt and Kibum can't help but laugh.  
  
"Whoops," he says as he sits up on the couch and turns around completely so he faces Jinki. With a wipe of his forefinger, he catches the food and eats it. A smirk paints his lips as his hands wander down Jinki's chest, further down his stomach and grips the edge of his t-shirt. Jinki just sighs a little but lets his husband lift his t-shirt off of him. Kibum just smiles before he places a kiss on Jinki's now naked shoulder. Jinki thinks he spilled the food on purpose but he says nothing.  
  
Kibum climbs closer until they're as close as they can get and then he places his lips on Jinki's. Their kiss starts out as a slight press of lips until Jinki places his hands on Kibum's hips and drags him a little closer. Kibum steadies himself with his hands on Jinki's shoulders and their kiss deepens. It's romantic and passionate and something they haven't shared in years. Kibum feels a little dizzy when Jinki lets go of his lips. They smile at each other before Jinki pecks his lips again.  
  
Kibum is falling in love once again and he loves every minute of it. It was Jinki's smile that's the reason Kibum initiated contact all those years ago. It was Jinki's hugs that had him developing a huge crush two months later. It was Jinki's hands that caressed him that had him falling in love just another month later. And it was Jinki's kisses that at that time had him head over heels for a man he has now spent almost 16 years with.  
  
Kibum smiles and leans closer to Jinki again. Except this time Jinki pokes him in the side and Kibum squirms a little and whines. Jinki lets his fingers continue their poking which quickly turns into tickles and Kibum squirms again, letting his laughter out. Jinki soon dominates him while Kibum fights back with all he has.  
  
When he gets hold of Jinki's thigh and starts tickling, the younger man is suddenly on top. It's great to know the other's sensitive spots. Kibum settles on Jinki's lap when he stops tickling the other and lets his hands caress Jinki's stomach and chest as they travel over soft skin. Jinki is breathless from laughter, his hair is ruffled and his eyes shine. Kibum's heart is beating faster at the sight and he's pretty sure he's just as breathless at the sight.  
  
When Kibum leans closer, Jinki places his hands around Kibum's neck and starts playing with his hair. It's like they're 20 again and Kibum enjoys every little minute. Their lips play with ease. They know exactly how the other prefers it and none of them tries to dominate the other. They're both high on love. When they let go Kibum sends Jinki a smile.  
  
"We should clean up," he says and Jinki shakes his head a little and pulls his head closer so their lips can connect again.  
  
"Leave it," he whispers against Kibum's lips before they kiss again. The more they kiss, the more heated their kisses become. It's not intentional, it just happens. When Kibum moans low into Jinki's mouth, the other man hurries to remove Kibum's shirt as well.  
  
  
  
They're staring at each other, laying side by side in their bed. Jinki removes sweaty hair from Kibum's forehead before he leans over and kisses Kibum's lips again.  
  
"I love you," he whispers as to not ruin the atmosphere in the apartment. Kibum feels his heart beat faster in his ribcage and a blush spreads over his cheeks. It's still horrible how Jinki affects him but he loves it at the same time.  
  
"I love you more," Kibum whispers back to the other and sends him a smile. He has his hands splayed out on Jinki's naked chest and draws a circular pattern absentmindedly. He loves being close to the other.  
  
"I love you the most," Jinki counterattacks with another whisper and Kibum can't help but snort.  
  
"I love you more than most," he says as he pushes Jinki's chest so the other lies on his back. Kibum settles on Jinki's naked lap and smirks at the older man. "I don't want to discuss it." Jinki sends him a smirk as well and places his hands on Kibum's hips to hold him steady.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can prove it," Jinki says and leans up to kiss Kibum.

 

**Age**

Jonghyun - 16 years, Minho - 14 years, Taemin - 6 years


	32. Chapter 32

They buy a house in the beginning of May. It's still in Seoul, in a reasonable distance to Jonghyun's high school and Minho's middle school so that the two boys don't have to transfer. The elementary school is closer but new and it's a welcome change for Taemin who now seems to be able to find friends instead of only bullies. The house also comes with enough space for all 5 of them and a small garden. Kibum has a lot of plans for that garden.  
  
The sun is shining and they only need to put the last few picture frames up before the house is finally decorated the way they want it to be. Jonghyun has shut himself into his bedroom as usual and Minho is playing football with Taemin in the garden. Jinki is finishing his preparations for his lecture tomorrow and Kibum walks around in the living room, trying to figure out exactly where he wants the last pictures to be.  
  
It's only 30 minutes later when Jonghyun joins Kibum in the living room and connects his phone to the speakers.  
  
"Hey dad, listen to this," he says and plays a song. It's an old song, Kibum remembers the lyrics slightly from when he, himself, was teenager and he smiles a little at the 17-year-old boy. Jonghyun is waiting for Kibum's approval so when Kibum nods Jonghyun lights up in a smile.  
  
"I remember this," Kibum says and sings along. Jonghyun starts laughing but soon joins in as well. Jinki groans when the boy turns up the volume and it reaches him in the office. He can't concentrate with the music and he still has a few things to prepare. But when he enters the living room to ask them to turn the volume down, he's met with a dancing Jonghyun and Kibum.  
  
The two seems to be absorbed in the music and although it isn't looking very choreographed, it looks fun. He smiles at his husband and their oldest son and when Kibum notices him he sends him a wave, an invitation to join.  
  
Jinki spends 5 seconds contemplating before he gives in and joins the other two in the living room. All three men are singing loud and dancing to the music, hips swaying and arms in awkward movements.  
  
When the song shifts into something more modern Jonghyun drags Kibum to the middle of the living room and shows him a video of someone dancing.  
  
"Come on dad!"  
  
The teenager says and urges the 40-year-old man to start dancing.  
  
Kibum tries but it ends up with the other two males laughing. Just then Minho and Taemin enter the house and they're hurrying into the living room, only to find Kibum dancing awkwardly and Jonghyun and Jinki splayed out on the couch, laughing. Minho bursts into laughter as well at the sight. Taemin hurries to his father's rescue and starts dancing with him as well. Kibum is grateful for the soon-to-be-7-year-old boy and ignores the rest of the family.  
  
  
  
Taemin comes home from school one day in the middle of June to find Jinki in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a paper of some sort. He puts his bag down onto the table and sits down in the chair opposite of Jinki. He folds his hands under his chin and stares at his father until the man looks up from his papers and offers him a smile.  
  
"Hey Taemin, did you have a great day at school?"  
  
Taemin doesn't answer that one.  
  
"I want to go to dancing classes," he says instead and Jinki removes his reading glasses and puts them on the table.  
  
"What?" he asks and Taemin states his wish again. He wants to learn how to dance.  
  
Taemin bites his lips nervously when Jinki puts his papers to the side. He begs silently that his dad isn't going to judge him because he doesn't want to learn soccer like Minho or go to the gym like Jonghyun. But Jinki then sends him a smile and nods.  
  
"Go find the computer then, we'll look up dance classes for you."  
  
Taemin beams when he skids into the living room to find the laptop.  
  
It turns out there are dance classes every Tuesday and Thursday on a nearby school and Jinki signs Taemin up for classes both days. It's a little expensive but it's nothing they can't afford and it's what Taemin wants to do.  
  
When Minho is told to bring Taemin to his first dance lesson he utters an "it's embarrassing". Kibum sends him a glare that could probably kill and Minho doesn't say anymore.  
  
  
  
Taemin is happy. He's happier than he has ever been and he's talking animatedly about every dance class he has.  
  
"There is this really cool boy, dad!" he exclaims and Kibum nods, listening to the 7-year-old. "I really want to be his friend but I don't think he wants to be friends with me."  
  
Taemin lowers his head and Kibum tilts his.  
  
"Why don't you think that, sweetheart?"  
  
It worries Kibum a little that Taemin so easily puts himself down.  
  
"Because I look like a girl," the boy mumbles and Kibum bites his lower lip in order not to sigh.  
  
"Taemin-ah," Kibum says and the boy looks at him. "You know that what the other boys said is not true. You don't look like a girl. You're a wonderful boy and I'm sure this other boy would love to be your friend!"  
  
Taemin lets Kibum bring him closer in a hug.  
  
  
  
The dance teacher calls Jinki a few months later and tells them that Taemin is a very talented dancer and that she wants him to join the show a few weeks later. It's unusual but there's another boy slightly younger than Taemin that is going to join the show as well and she believes that maybe they'll be more comfortable if they're two. Jinki agrees and says he'll ask Taemin. Taemin is excited.  
  
Jinki, Kibum, Jonghyun and Minho enters the venue a few weeks later. Taemin came earlier to practice the routine once again with the other boys. They sit in their seats and Minho crosses his arms. He was about to play a game of football with his friends when Jinki had told him they were leaving for Taemin's first show and he was coming as well, no discussion. The 14-year-old teenager isn't particularly fond of his father or his brother right now.  
  
Jonghyun hums a small melody that's been stuck in his head for the past few hours. He wanted to write it down, see if he could possibly write his first song but Kibum had interrupted him as well. He's not as mad as Minho, though. Somewhere deep inside he may be a little proud of Taemin.  
  
Kibum is holding Jinki's hand, fingers entwined and eyes glued to the stage. As the lights dim, he squeezes Jinki's hand so hard in anticipation the other man yelps. The dancers are graceful and skillful but both Jinki and Kibum claps the loudest when Taemin finishes his group stage.  
  
When the show ends and the dancers hurry out to find their family, Kibum is the first to spot Taemin. He pulls the boy into a hug and kisses his hair and Taemin shies away a little with a 'please, stop it'. The rest of the family hugs him as well but Taemin has his eyes locked on another family.  
  
When Kibum follows his line of sight he sees a small boy surrounded by more women than men. He guesses two of them are his sisters and that the older man and woman are his parents. Kibum leans down.  
  
"Is that your new friend?" he whispers into Taemin's ear and the boy jumps.  
  
"Dad!" he exclaims and Kibum can't help but chuckle. The boy turns around and waves to Taemin before he leaves with his family.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 17 years, Minho - 14 years, Taemin - 6 years


	33. Chapter 33

Jonghyun is in his own room, headphones playing soft music into his ears while he tries to write lyrics in his notebook. He's been having a lot of inspiration lately and he has a feeling that this one is going to be really really great. He might even record it and upload it to youtube if it turns out the way he wants it to.  
  
Downstairs Taemin is playing with his dancing friend Jongin. Jonghyun was supposed to watch them and "babysit" them because Jinki and Kibum had both gone with Minho for his football game but really - Taemin is 7 years old so Jonghyun believes he can take care of himself. Jonghyun doesn't want to babysit his brother either, what 17-year-old does that?  
  
He's focused on the music and his lyrics and it isn't until his door slams open and Taemin taps his shoulder with a whiny 'hyung' that Jonghyun realizes that something is wrong.  
  
  
  
"Please," Minho begs and looks at both his fathers from the backseat. "Please, please, please."  
  
He settles his gaze on Jinki who is behind the wheel and pleads once again.  
  
"It's been so long! And we can just get it from the drive-thru, it'll be easy and quick and we'll be home in no time! Dad, please!"  
  
Eventually, Jinki gives up and agrees. Kibum rolls his eyes at Minho's wide smile. They rarely buy unhealthy fast food because Kibum likes cooking. It does happen from time to time, of course, it does, but it's definitely not that often. He's not really sure either why Minho of all people wants fast food after his football game but he does and so he gets it.  
  
Jinki takes the next road to the left and gets off the freeway to find whatever fast food store Minho is in the mood for.  
  
  
  
When Jonghyun follows Taemin into the living room it's to find a flustered 6-year-old Jongin and Kibum's glass vase from Japan broken on the floor.  
  
"Fuck," he hisses and turns to face Taemin. The other boy looks at the floor but he doesn't exactly look apologetic either. "What the fuck were you doing?! You know dad loves that thing!"  
  
Taemin glares at Jonghyun then.  
  
"We were just dancing! It's not our fault. Just clean it up, hyung! Dad's going to be mad!"  
  
"Clean it up yourself!" Jonghyun spits and Taemin whines. He takes another look at the shattered glass on the floor before he sighs. "Okay, I'll help you. Go get the broom in the closet."  
  
Taemin drags Jongin with him to find the broom and Jonghyun sits on the floor and starts to collect the pieces. It's broken into what seems like thousands of pieces and there's no chance whatsoever that Jonghyun will be able to fix it. They'll just have to pray to some heavenly god that Kibum doesn't notice it. Taemin and Jongin come back with the broom 2 minutes later and help Jonghyun sweep up the mess on the wooden floor.  
  
"You should tell dad, though," Jonghyun says and Taemin shakes his head.  
  
"No! Please don't tell dad either!"

It becomes some sort of agreement after that.  
  
  
  
Jinki groans and taps his fingers on the steering wheel. In front of them is at least 5 cars and it takes forever. Isn't drive thru supposed to be the quick way to get your food? Jinki is pretty sure it would have been faster to park and go inside.  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that there are at least 2 cars behind them as well, he would have backed out of the queue and told Minho he was not getting his dinner from Burger King. But now they're stuck so they just have to continue and wait in line.  
  
Kibum's patience seems to be running thin as well and Minho is starting to sulk on the backseat.  
  
"It takes so long," he whines and Kibum turns around in the passenger seat to look at him.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to eat Burger King, so you'll just have to be patient. You're not eating in the car anyway, I won't allow it."  
  
His voice is stern but it has Jinki smiling. Ever since they bought the Audi his husband has been very strict with food in the car. It's not that Jinki wants anyone to eat in the Audi either, but Kibum is really really strict with it.  
  
"Daaaaad."  
  
Minho hits the seat next to him and sighs. Kibum just turns around to look at his husband. They're in for a long wait.  
  
  
  
Jonghyun becomes more and more anxious as time goes by. Taemin and Jongin are playing in Taemin's room and Jonghyun sits in the living room, trying to think of something to do but his mind constantly reminds him of the broken Japanese vase.  
  
Kibum is going to be so extremely mad and it's all going to be Jonghyun's fault for not taking better care of his brother. And Taemin is so cute and small so he can probably fool Kibum into thinking that Jonghyun broke the vase and - man, he's going to die before he even gets to confess to Sekyung, isn't he? Fuck.  
  
Taemin is a demon from hell, Jonghyun is sure of it.  
  
He almost (only almost) screams when his phone rings. It does not, in any way, make it better that it's ID "Dad K" that calls. Maybe he's psychic and already knows the vase is broken.  
  
Jonghyun silently wishes it would be 'Dad J' that had called instead. He can even hear his own voice wavering when he picks up. Kibum luckily doesn't notice.  
  
"Dad?" he says and Kibum talks on the other end. "Mmh, okay. See ya then."  
  
When Jonghyun hangs up, his heart is beating hard in his chest. They'll take longer to get home because Minho, that sucker, wanted Burger King. This will only prolong the time Jonghyun will have to wait and it'll only strengthen his anxiety. Fuck Minho.  
  
  
  
When they finally get their food and they're on the road again, Kibum regrets not going inside the restaurant to eat. The fast food smell is spreading quickly in the car although it's bagged and Kibum is feeling nauseous.  
  
Minho keeps his promise though and keeps quiet the entire way home, not eating either. Jinki is driving, eyes focused on the road. Kibum leans back in his seat and tries hard to ignore the smell that fills his precious new car.  
  
Jinki has just parked in the driveway when Minho jumps out of the car and runs into their house, carrying the food. Kibum pecks Jinki's cheek before he gets out and Jinki heaves a heavy sigh before he gets out as well.  
  
Jonghyun is in the living room. Taemin and Jongin joins them soon after and the family gets together to eat in the kitchen. Minho savors his food, Jongin and Taemin is talking animatedly and Jonghyun is uncharacteristically quiet. Jinki notices this as well.  
  
"Is anything wrong Jonghyun?" he asks and Jonghyun perks up. He shakes his head a little frantically but it's so out of character that it does nothing to calm any of his parents.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kibum prods and Jonghyun almost squeaks from anxiety. Taemin turns to look at him, eyes pleading silently. Jonghyun just shakes his head again.  
  
"No, I'm okay. Just not hungry. I'll be in my room."  
  
He hurries away from the table and the hear the steps on the stairs before silence takes over. Kibum and Jinki shares a look of worry.  
  
  
  
Kibum is on his way up to Jonghyun's room when he takes a look around the living room and notices that his vase is gone. His precious glass vase that he got from an important client in Japan as a thank you for his wonderful work is gone. He turns around to look at Taemin but the boy is engaged in conversation with Jongin once again.  
  
He continues his way to his oldest son and knocks on the door before he enters. Jonghyun is sitting cross-legged on his bed and writing furiously in a notebook.  
  
Kibum clears his throat to announce his presence and Jonghyun looks up. The boy sends him a small smile, almost non-existent but Kibum notices anyway.  
  
"Hey," he says gently and sits down beside Jonghyun on the bed. Jonghyun closes his notebook and puts it beside him, away from Kibum's sight. "Are you alright? You seemed so tense at dinner, we're a little worried."  
  
Jonghyun just sighs and leans into his father. Kibum automatically wraps his arms around the boy and hugs him.  
  
"I'm fine," he says. Jonghyun is still a little afraid of Kibum's reaction to the gone glass vase but he had gotten a text message from Sekyung when he entered his room so right now, he's feeling more than fine. Kibum smiles a little.  
  
"You can always tell us if anything happens," he says and lets go of Jonghyun slightly. The other boy nods. It's only then that Kibum remembers the glass vase and he turns to Jonghyun with a smile. "Oh yeah, I noticed my Japanese glass vase was gone, did you guys remove it and forgot to put it back?"  
  
He's not accusing in any way, it's a simple question said in a gentle voice but Jonghyun tenses up nonetheless.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispers and Kibum raises his eyebrow questioning.  
  
"What for?" he asks and Jonghyun looks down and fiddles with his fingers.  
  
"Taemin broke it and I ... we ... I couldn't save it so we just cleaned it up and - fuck, I knew you loved that vase, and I was supposed to babysit him and make sure he wasn't fucking up and I just sat in my room and the vase just got scattered into like a bazillion pieces and ..."  
  
Kibum shushes him to keep him from talking and pulls him into a hug.  
  
"Ssssh, Jonghyun. It happens. I liked that vase, but you did your best and cleaned up. It's a shame but there's nothing we can do about it now, is there?"  
  
The boy shakes his head and wraps his arms around Kibum as well.  
  
"I'm glad you cleaned it up so no one got hurt though." He lets go of Jonghyun and Jonghyun nods. The tears on his cheeks are beginning to dry and Kibum wipes them away. "It's okay, Jonghyun."  
  
Kibum sends him a smile and gets up from the bed.  
  
"Come down, I think we're going to watch a movie and eat ice cream. I'm pretty sure I heard your brothers convince your father it was a good idea."  
  
Jonghyun nods and sends Kibum a little smile before the other leaves his room. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he had predicted it would be. He's not going to have Taemin ruin anything else in the house,  though. Never.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 17 years, Minho - 14 years, Taemin - 7 years


	34. Chapter 34

Jinki finds Jonghyun in the garden one November evening. The boy is dressed in warm clothes and staring at the stars when Jinki joins him with a cup of coffee and sits down beside him. Neither of the two say anything for a couple of minutes. They're observing the stars and the constellations they're creating when Jonghyun turns and faces his father.  
  
"Dad?" he says and Jinki hums to let Jonghyun know that he is listening. "Why are there only baby pictures of you and me and none of me and dad?"  
  
Jonghyun turns to look at the stars again when Jinki faces his oldest son. He's looking at the black hair and is reminded of memories from the past 17 years. It's been an amazing 17 years and he's proud that Jonghyun has grown up to be this amazing person he is right now. It's only when Jonghyun faces him again that Jinki realizes that he hasn't answered Jonghyun's question.  
  
"Oh, I... I didn't meet Kibum until you were 7 months old and you were 1 year old when we got together. So there wasn't really a reason to take a lot of pictures of you and him when you were a small baby. Nothing was set in stone at the time we met."   
  
Jonghyun nods as if it's answer enough but he turns around a little later and tilts his head.  
  
"How did you meet him?"  
  
Jinki looks up at the black sky again and smiles to the stars.  
  
"I took you to an ice cream café in November when you were 7 months old. You were an adorable baby," Jinki looks at Jonghyun who wrinkles his nose in response before he continues. "I was eating ice cream and you were chewing on the cold spoons when he came up to me and started talking about you and told me you took after me instead of your mother. I told him I didn't have a wife and he asked about your mother."  
  
There's silence for a few minutes.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Jonghyun is looking curiously at his father now.  
  
"I told him that you did have a mother but that I didn't know who because you were adopted and that you couldn't take after me."  
  
Jonghyun nods and scoots a little closer to his father before he places his head on Jinki's shoulder and stares at the stars again. Jinki returns his gaze to the stars again.  
  
He has never really told Jonghyun about the first year of his life. All of the boys know they're adopted, it's impossible for two men to have a child the normal way and they all know that as well. But Jonghyun has never asked about before Kibum entered their lives and Jinki is quite convinced the boy can't remember it anyway.  
  
"How did you know you loved him?"  
  
The question catches Jinki off guard and he turns his head to look at the boy who is still staring at the sky, head placed on Jinki's shoulder.  
  
"I..." Jinki doesn't know how to explain love for Jonghyun. He wants to though. He wants to be able to put how much he loves Kibum into words but it's difficult. "I think I just knew. When you love someone you want to spend the rest of your life with them. They make you happy as if your life just becomes a lot better when you're around them. It's difficult to explain Jonghyun."  
  
Jinki admits it. He's not brilliant with words. Jonghyun should have asked Kibum that question. If Jinki is honest, he actually wants to know what Kibum would have answered to the same question.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
The boy ignores the question and asks a new one.  
  
"Were you afraid because he was a boy?"  
  
This one is fairly easy to answer, though.  
  
"No. I wasn't." Jonghyun nods a little at the answer. "Why do you ask about me and dad?"  
  
Jinki asks again and Jonghyun lifts his head from Jinki's shoulder and sets his gaze on the grass instead of the sky.  
  
"There's this girl..." he admits silently and Jinki can't help the smile that paints his lips. "She's really pretty and her name is Sekyung and I think that maybe I like her..." Jonghyun bites his lower lip and turns to look at Jinki. "But I don't know. I've never felt like this. Whenever she texts me I get this weird, happy feeling and whenever I see her I just ..."  
  
Jinki sends him a smile and puts his arm around Jonghyun's shoulder so he can pull the boy into a hug.  
  
"Am I in love, dad?" the 17-year-old asks and Jinki chuckles a little.  
  
"I don't know Jonghyun. But with the way you talk about Sekyung it seems like maybe you could be. Do you talk to her in school?"  
  
Jonghyun stares wide-eyed at his father at the response before he decides to answer the question.  
  
"Mmmmmh," he hums silently and Jinki presses a kiss to Jonghyun's hair.  
  
"You should invite her over one day. I would love to meet her."  
  
Jinki gets up and brushes his hands on his thighs and when he pulls Jonghyun up as well, the teenager mumbles an embarrassed 'daaad'. Jinki ignores it. His son is in love and he wants nothing more than to meet the wonderful young lady that has captured Jonghyun's heart, embarrassing father or not.  
  
They go inside when the clouds start to cover the stars in the sky.  
  
  
  
"How did you know you loved me when we got together?" Jinki asks when he's lying in bed with Kibum that same evening. The other man lifts his head from where it was positioned against Jinki's chest and looks at him with a tired gaze.  
  
"Hm?" Kibum asks and Jinki repeats his question. The younger man blinks a little before he yawns. "I just knew. You're pretty much everything I ever wanted, my prince Charming." Jinki pecks Kibum's lips at the answer and Kibum follows them automatically when he lets go. It has Jinki laughing a little and Kibum seems to wake up just a little. "Why?"  
  
Jinki knows it's an odd question but Jonghyun really had him wondering.  
  
"Jonghyun asked me how I knew I loved you and I got curious as to how you knew you loved me."  
  
 Kibum hums a little at that and climbs closer to Jinki. Their noses touch and Jinki can't help himself from puckering his lips and when he gets the kiss from Kibum he had wanted, he smiles instead.  
  
"So how did you know you loved me?" Kibum asks cheekily and Jinki caresses his lower back before he hums a little.  
  
"I just knew."  
  
The smirk he sends Kibum has the other laughing.  
  
"Right. Why did he ask such a question?"  
  
Kibum leans back a little but only enough so they can look at each other. Jinki continues caressing Kibum's back.  
  
"He's in love. I think he was searching for answers as to whether or not what he feels is real love."  
  
Jinki's words have Kibum perking up and he grabs Jinki's hand on his back and removes it. Jinki pouts a little when he loses contact with Kibum's skin. Kibum ignores him.  
  
"He's in love?!"  
  
The youngest of the two exclaims in a silent voice and Jinki just nods. Maybe he shouldn't have told Kibum that. Jonghyun confided in him, not in both of them. But how can he keep something like this from his husband? Kibum is on his way off the bed when Jinki grabs his wrist and pulls him back.  
  
"Don't Kibum. Just let him be, he'll figure it out eventually. The way he talks about her is super cute. He'll tell you when he's ready. I told him to invite her over."  
  
Jinki sees the flashes of panic in Kibum's eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, I'll have to have the sex talk with him," he mumbles and this has Jinki laughing out loud.  
  
"Relax honey. He's in love, not having sex with every girl in town. I'll have the sex talk with him when it's appropriate. You just have to be the father he can be proud of because I'm 100 % certain I'll end up embarrassing him."  
  
Jinki grins and Kibum relaxes a little. When Jinki wraps his arms around the other man and pulls him closer Kibum snuggles into his husband's chest and lets go of the last tension and relaxes completely.  
  
"You bet you're going to be the embarrassing dad, none of them is ever going to present us with in-laws and grandchildren because you'll be so embarrassing," Kibum mumbles against Jinki's chest and Jinki pinches Kibum's hip.  
  
"Hey! We will get in-laws and grandchildren. I'm not that embarrassing."  
  
Kibum doesn't answer that.

 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 17 years, Minho - 14 years, Taemin - 7 years


	35. Chapter 35

When Kibum picks up the phone while he's in his office, he's not expecting to be talking to Jonghyun's teacher. He's actually quite busy with a new client but the teacher is persistent and Kibum eventually gives up on multitasking and just focuses on the phone conversation. Jonghyun's high school teacher is an elderly woman in her 60's and she's not fond of Jonghyun. Kibum already knows that the woman hasn't been fond of Jonghyun ever since he enrolled but there's nothing Kibum is going to change about that.  
  
Jonghyun is a good boy in every way and Kibum doesn't think it's necessary for this specific teacher to like him as long as she's not bullying him. What she does tell him makes him perk up, though.  
  
"Trouble?" he asks into the phone and shuffles through two different maps on his desk, trying to find his portfolio. "What kind of trouble?" It's unlike Jonghyun to get into trouble but he has to sigh when his teacher elaborates. That is trouble. "I'll be there in 10 minutes. Yes. Goodbye."  
  
Kibum hangs up and finds his portfolio just then. He has about 45 minutes before his client comes for a meeting and although it'll be stressful, he has to do it. He just prays it won't take long at the school.

  
  
It takes 7 minutes for Kibum to get to the school because traffic is light and he hurries into the principal's office. Jonghyun sits on a chair and another boy sits on another chair beside him. There's another adult in the room besides the teacher and the principal and Kibum rests his hands automatically on Jonghyun's shoulders in order to calm the boy down.  
  
"What happened?" he asks. The woman, probably the other boy's mother, begins to talk loudly.  
  
"Your son hit my precious son! It's you gay people that can't educate your kids properly! This is why gay people is a sin."  
  
Kibum feels Jonghyun tense under his hands.  
  
"Jonghyun, calm down," he says. The boy doesn't relax but he keeps quiet. Kibum then returns his attention to the woman spewing profanities over his sexuality.  
  
He can sort of guess what happened, but he needs to talk to Jonghyun first to make sure and it needs to be somewhere else because homophobic people (despite not as prominent as they were 18 years ago) still exist and they still have the ability to make their lives a living hell.  
  
"I'll talk to him. It won't happen again. I'm sorry. We'll pay for your son's hospital bills in regards to this incident if he needs to go to the hospital."

Jonghyun interrupts him.  
  
"Dad! We can't pay for that! I didn't even punch him that hard! He was just being a dick!"  
  
Kibum tries hard not to smile at his son.  
  
"Jonghyun, you punched another boy, so we will take responsibility."  
  
Jonghyun sulks when Kibum turns to face the principal, the teacher and the mother (that now threatens with sky-high hospital bills) and apologizes once again on behalf of Jonghyun. The principal sighs and dismisses them.

  
  
Outside of the office, Kibum grabs Jonghyun's wrist and turns him around so they're facing each other.  
  
"What did he tell you?" he asks and Jonghyun looks up and meets Kibum's eyes.  
  
"That I was fake and that you and dad were monsters because a man couldn't love another man and that Minho and Taemin were just as brainwashed as you guys and that I never deserved to be more than dirt... And I got mad so I punched him without really thinking. I mean - he insulted you!"  
  
Jonghyun looks mad once again and Kibum sends him a smile.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not mad at you Jonghyun."  
  
The boy looks a little surprised at that and Kibum releases his wrist.  
  
"Don't punch other people, though. I don't want you to get kicked out or get hurt because you're getting into a fight. Okay?"  
  
Jonghyun nods a little and repeats Kibum's 'okay' to confirm.  
  
Kibum returns to his office 16 minutes before the meeting and he manages to make a quick presentation of ideas. It's definitely not ideal but it's better than nothing.  
  
  
  
When Kibum returns home from work, Jonghyun is still sulking in the living room. Taemin is practicing subtraction at the kitchen table while Minho sits beside him and reads. Jinki isn't home yet. Taemin looks up at the sound of the front door closing and when Kibum enters the kitchen he lights up in a smile.  
  
"Dad, look what I've done!" he says and proudly shows off his notebook filled with subtractions and additions and Kibum smiles at him.  
  
"Woah, you've done really well!"  
  
Minho snorts and puts his book down before he looks at Taemin with a competitive glint in his eyes.  
  
"I helped you with at least half of them," the older boy says and Taemin pouts and puts his notebook back onto the table. He starts scribbling again but this time it's just doodles so he looks like he's doing something.  
  
Minho gets off the chair he's sitting on and goes upstairs, probably to watch another soccer game or play FIFA. Kibum sits down beside Taemin and caresses his hair.  
  
"It's okay Taemin-ah. I think you've done a wonderful job with your math. Did you understand it when Minho helped you?"  
  
Taemin nods and smiles at his father. Kibum returns the smile and they continue with the rest of the math problems.  
  
Jinki arrives home an hour later and he greets Kibum with a kiss and Taemin with a hug until he finds Jonghyun on the couch. The boy is cuddling with Roo and reading a book but he doesn't seem to be in the mood for interaction.  
  
Taemin is helping Kibum cook dinner and Jinki settles down in a chair to look at them.  
  
"What's up with Jonghyun?" he asks and Kibum turns around to face Jinki quickly.  
  
"He punched a homophobic boy earlier today in school and I still think he's sulking because of what the boy said to him."  
  
Kibum turns around once again to help Taemin cut the bell peppers so he doesn't cut himself.  
  
"What's a homophobic?" the 7-year-old boy asks but neither of his father's answer. Jinki is thinking about what he's just been told and Kibum deliberately ignores the question. He doesn't want to explain homophobia to the boy and definitely not while they're making dinner. "Dad..."  
  
Taemin prods. Kibum ruffles his hair.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he says and Taemin shrugs.  
  
Jinki gets a lot of things to think about with this new piece of information. He never really pegged Jonghyun as the violent type but he knows that Jonghyun has a temperament, especially if someone insults something he's very fond of - like family.  
  
He also doesn't really know how exactly to talk to Jonghyun about this because if truth is to be told, Jinki would probably have punched someone as well if he was in Jonghyun's position.  
  
He does enter the living room, though, and sits down on the couch beside Jonghyun and pets Roo as well. Jonghyun turns to look at him.  
  
"Mmh, dad told you, didn't he?" he asks and Jinki just nods. "It's no big deal, though. I know I shouldn't have punched him so it won't happen again. But I don't regret it."  
  
He looks confident when he says the last words. Jinki snorts a little.  
  
"I'm sure he deserved it," he says in a low voice.  
  
Unluckily for him Kibum hears it from the kitchen and shouts his name. Roo gets surprised by the sudden shouting and jumps from the couch to the floor. Jonghyun just laughs at his father's sullen expression.

 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 18 years, Minho - 15 years, Taemin - 7 years


	36. Chapter 36

Taemin is 8 when his father wakes him up on April's Fools day. He has school and he's actually kind of excited, even if he wishes he wasn't. He's on his way to the kitchen to eat breakfast, when he remembers Mr. Socks, his brown hamster, and turns around on his heels. He nearly runs into his older brother and the other yells after him but Taemin doesn't mind him because he has to feed Mr. Socks before he can eat as well. When he finds the cage and looks at the small animal, it seems frozen. Taemin thinks it might be sleeping so he pokes at it with a forefinger once, twice but the animal doesn't move or blink an eye. That's relatively odd, so Taemin yells for his father and the man has a frown on his lips when he enters the small room.  
  
"Taemin, we're about to ..." he says but gets interrupted by his youngest.  
  
"But dad, Mr. Socks isn't moving!" Taemin reasons. It's a good enough reason to not eat and until his father has figured out what's wrong Taemin isn't going to eat breakfast with them.  
  
"He's probably sleeping, Taemin. Come, let's go ..." Once again Taemin interrupts his father and the man sighs and puts a hand in the cage to wake up the hamster. Except the hamster isn't awakening and the man stills. Taemin bites his lower lip as he watches his father intently wake up Mr. Socks. "Taemin, go eat your breakfast." The boy raises an eyebrow. This is unlike his father, the other rarely ordering him to do anything but his voice surely sounds like an order now. So the boy stomps his feet on the ground and shakes his head.  
  
"What's wrong with Mr. Socks?" he asks and pouts a little. His father sighs before he squats so he's on eye level with his 8-year-old son.  
  
"Taemin, Mr. Socks is dead."

There's a scandalized gasp from somewhere, Taemin isn't entirely sure it's not him, but he isn't entirely sure it is either.  
  
"Dead?" he asks in a whisper and this time he's certain it's him. His father nods and takes Taemin's hand.  
  
"Lets eat our breakfast first and then we can bury him afterwards, alright?"

Taemin swallows the lump in his throat but agrees nonetheless.  
  
They eat a silent breakfast and his father tells his other father and brothers that Mr. Socks has died. Taemin doesn't really react to the aw's or the snorts around the table. He just keeps poking his cereals around. Mr. Socks is dead. Taemin liked Mr. Socks a lot, he really likes a lot of animals but Mr. Socks had been his entirely and he had been thrilled to be able to prove he was responsible and big enough for an animal. Yet now it's dead so maybe he wasn't that responsible at all.  
  
  
  
They bury Mr. Socks in the backyard and Taemin finds a rock to place on top of it. His oldest brother helps him draw a small cross on the rock with chalk before he has to leave with their other brother to catch their bus. Taemin sulks a little in front of the small grave until his father nudges his shoulder and tells him they have to leave so they won't be late for his class.  
  
As he enters his classroom he finds his best friend and reluctantly relays the bad news. But the other raises their eyebrows and murmurs something Taemin doesn't quite catch. It seems they're waiting for him to exclaim something like "just joking!" but Taemin is being entirely serious and he doesn't understand why the other can't see it. He tells a couple of friends during lunch break but they all laugh at him and scream "Good one, Taemin-ah." They tell him they're not falling for it, but Taemin still doesn't understand what "it" is and why they should fall for it. He doesn't like crying, though, so he doesn't. His mood is obviously black to him though so it annoys him that nobody he tells believes him.  
  
It isn't until the bell rings and he gets picked up by his father that he suddenly understands that it's April Fool's day and that's why. It makes him sulk even more and when they arrive home, Taemin spends another two hours in front of the small grave under their apple tree in the backyard, pouting and mourning the loss of Mr. Socks.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 18 years, Minho - 15 years, Taemin - 8 years


	37. Chapter 37

Minho has been thinking a lot during summer. He's been really bored so there's been a lot of time to think. All his friends ever talk about is girls, there's no soccer practice and his best friend Sooyoung has been on a month long vacation so he hasn't even had her company. Therefore it's a welcome break when Kibum tells him they're going on a 5-day camping trip to the ocean. Minho doesn't think he's ever been at the ocean before so he just nods and starts packing.  
  
The next couple of days is a mess. Kibum is busy packing for all 5 of them because the man is positive one of them will forget something crucial. He's packing for Taemin solely although the 8-year old boy could easily do it himself. Jonghyun and Minho aren't allowed to put anything into their bags before Kibum has inspected it and Jinki is not allowed to pack anything at all. Kibum's argument is 'you're so extremely clumsy you'll ruin something in the process' and Jinki thinks it's reasonable enough, so he doesn't touch anything and just leaves his husband to the packing.

  
  
When they're finally ready to go and the car is loaded, they all climb into the car. Taemin sits in the middle because he's the youngest but one hour later, when he's resting his head against Jonghyun's shoulder and his hip is digging into Minho's thigh while he's sleeping, they're both regretting the seating arrangement.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking..." says Minho but Jinki interrupts him.  
  
"I thought I smelled something burning!"

He has a huge grin on his lips and both Minho and Jonghyun groans.  
  
"Dad, no," Jonghyun says and Minho tries again.  
  
"Can't we stop at the next resting area so we can rearrange the seating?"

Jinki has a new smart reply on his way when Kibum agrees. He sulks a little the next couple of minutes because man, his husband just ruined his flow.  
  
They stop at the next rest area and Taemin is groggy when they wake him up. He falls asleep a minute or two later, head now resting against the window. Minho and Jonghyun plays a game of rock, paper, scissor to determine who gets to sit in the middle. In the end Jonghyun loses.  
  
"It's because you're so small!" Minho says teasingly.

When Jonghyun charges after him with a 'not everybody can be a giant', Minho is running away with a laugh. Kibum buys a bit of food and candy for the long trip to the sea and soon they're on their way again. Minho is playing with his tablet and Jonghyun is listening to music. It's all very peaceful in the car until Taemin wakes up.  
  
"Hey Taemin-ah, want me to tell a joke?" Jinki says and Minho groans and quickly finds his headset so he doesn't have to listen to more of Jinki's bad jokes. The youngest just nods. "Why do bees hum?" He's observing Taemin in the rearview mirror and the boy looks genuinely interested in the answer when he shrugs and asks 'why?' "Because they don't know the words!"

Jinki finishes his joke and sends another glance towards Taemin. Kibum is hiding his face in his palms. Taemin doesn't get the joke though so he tilts his head and blinks.  
  
"Huh?" he says and Jinki smiles wide.  
  
"They don't know words, so they hum instead." Jinki starts humming. "Get it?"

Taemin shrugs and turns his attention towards Kibum instead.  
  
"Can I get some candy?" he asks and Kibum nods.  
  
"Sure sweetheart."  
  
  
  
They reach the beach about an hour and a half later and Jinki starts to set up their tent. Taemin is dragging Jonghyun and Minho to the beach while Kibum stays behind and helps his husband. Jinki is in an amazing mood and it seems to affect Kibum as well when the latter starts to hum. When the tent is finally set, they're walking hand in hand down to the beach in order to find their sons. The 3 of them is running around happily, chasing waves and trying to push one another into the water. Kibum squeezes Jinki's hand at the sight.  
  
"I love you," he says and Jinki just hums his love back to the other. When they get closer to the boys Jinki lets go of Kibum's hand and starts running towards the boys. Taemin screeches and runs away when Jinki charges after him and when he suddenly turns around and Jonghyun and Minho realizes that he's not going to go easy on them either just because they're older, they're running as well. Taemin hurries into Kibum's arms and clings to him. Jinki manages to get both Jonghyun and Minho into the water when he turns around and locks his gaze with Kibum's.  
  
"No," the other man says and takes a few steps back. Taemin senses the danger and bolts from Kibum's embrace and away. Jinki just closes in on his husband. "No," Kibum repeats. "Jinki stop it, it's not funny!" Jinki grabs Kibum's hand and the other tries to free himself.

"Go dad! Go dad!" they hear from behind and Kibum glares towards his sons.  
  
"Come on Kibum, just a little dip."

Jinki is smiling but Kibum just diverts his glare to Jinki.  
  
"Let go of me."

Jinki doesn't intend to let go. Instead, he grabs Kibum and lifts the 41-year-old man and runs towards the sea. Kibum continues his string of 'put me down's but Jinki doesn't let go. Jinki stops when the water reaches his belly button and Kibum clings to him now.

"Don't put me down. Jinki, stop it, it's not funny."

But it is a little funny so Jinki lets go and drops Kibum into the ocean. When the other finally emerges he's wet from head to toe and he's glaring daggers at Jinki.  
  
"Oh, come on, love. It is a little funny. Let go of your responsibilities, we're here to have fun." Jinki's smile tugs on Kibum's heart and man, does he hate to be in love right now. It's so unfair. "Hey, I have another good joke! How many apples grow on a tree?" Kibum sends him a questioning look but he says nothing. "All of them!" Jinki says excited and Kibum sighs and pushes Jinki's chest. The latter stumbles a little in the water.  
  
"That is the worst joke ever, Jinki."

Kibum tries really really hard not to smile but the joke was so horrible that it was actually kind of funny and seeing Jinki this excited is definitely doing wrong things to him. He's not supposed to be in love but he is and he can't help it.  
  
"Nah, you're smiling," Jinki counterattacks before he kisses Kibum's cheek and starts walking to the beach. Kibum rolls his eyes but follows his husband nonetheless.  
  
  
  
They're eating dinner on day 3 of their small vacation when Jinki once again gets this overwhelming desire to make a joke.  
  
"What did the grape do when he got stepped on?"

Minho and Jonghyun automatically turn their attention to their food because they know what's coming and it's definitely embarrassing. Jinki has yet to tell a joke that is actually good and both of them agreed yesterday evening before they fell asleep that if they were ever to let anybody meet their fathers, they would help each other whenever Jinki decides to joke. Kibum sighs. He has just given up. Taemin turns to look at his father.  
  
"What did it do?" he asks innocently and both he and Jinki ignores the annoyed sighs that come from the other two.  
  
"It let out a let wine." Taemin blinks and Jinki feels the need to explain his joke as if it doesn't make it lamer. "Wine comes from grapes and it sounds like whine - like what your brothers do all the time."

Minho mumbles a 'hey' at that. Taemin still looks at Jinki.  
  
"Is it supposed to be funny?" he asks, still very innocent and naive but it has Minho, Jonghyun and Kibum bursting out in laughter. This time it's Jinki that w(h)ines.

 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 18 years, Minho - 15 years, Taemin - 8 years


	38. Chapter 38

Jonghyun is waiting nervously. He's pacing around in the living room while he silently mutters words of encouragement to himself. Jinki helps Kibum set the table in the kitchen. The dinner is almost ready and they're waiting for a very special guest.

It's November and Jonghyun has finally invited Sekyung over for dinner. He confessed to her in June but he hasn't told his fathers this bit of information yet. All they know is that she's Jonghyun's crush. He's just hoping they won't be extremely embarrassing. Minho saunters into the kitchen and sits down in a chair.  
  
"I'm hungry," the boy complains and Kibum ruffles his hair and smiles.  
  
"I know, but we have to wait for Sekyung."

Minho isn't extremely fond of Jonghyun's girlfriend now that she's the reason he's starving. Taemin joins them in the kitchen a few minutes later, only to plop down on the chair beside Minho and yawn. He's been working hard on his dancing these last couple of months. Jonghyun continues his pacing. He's in his own mind completely so he gets a shock when Jinki asks him when he thinks she'll be there. It only takes 30 seconds before the doorbell rings and Jonghyun freezes.

She's here.  
  
"Open the door."

Kibum prods at him with his spatula and sends him a wide smile before Jonghyun hurries into the hall to open the door. He hears someone come up behind him when he opens the door but the sight that greets him is enough to remove the thought of whoever has crept up behind him. In front of him stands Sekyung with a nervous smile. She's dressed in a pair of jeans and a pretty shirt and her long her is styled slightly wavy. Jonghyun has to try hard not to blush.  
  
"Hey," he says and she sends him a smile and greets him as well. The moment is interrupted when Kibum comes into the hall to greet the 18-year-old girl.  
  
"You must be Sekyung? I'm Jonghyun's father Kibum, nice to meet you!"

He extends his hand for Sekyung to shake and the girl smiles when she bows. It's then Jonghyun remembers that he sort of forget to mention that he has two fathers and he freezes up. Fuck. Why was he stupid enough to keep this from Sekyung? He knows homosexuality is still looked down upon some places. He just silently begs to someone that Sekyung isn't homophobic. She laughs a little at his tensed stature and takes his hand.  
  
"Jonghyun, come."

It's weird that it's Sekyung that drags Jonghyun into the house and not the other way around but it works and Jonghyun forgets his worries about homophobia. Minho just introduces himself and Taemin smiles a wide smile and waves. Jinki is in the kitchen, putting the last things on the table and he turns around to greet the two teenagers that are hand in hand. Kibum squeals silently from behind them and Jinki can't help but chuckle at his husband.  
  
"Oh hey, I'm Jinki. I'm also Jonghyun's father," he says and also he shakes hands with Sekyung and she bows. She looks a little confused but Minho groans just when she's about to ask a question.  
  
"I'm hungry, can we eat now?"

Kibum whacks him on the head but smiles and tells people to start eating.

 

Sekyung is sort of shy during dinner but Kibum and Jinki try their hardest to make it comfortable. Jonghyun wants to die. When Jinki asks if he shall tell a joke Minho thankfully jumps in to save Jonghyun the embarrassment.  
  
"Dad, no. No jokes."

Jinki slumps a little but Kibum strokes his back soothingly. The food tastes good but it's to be expected. Kibum had been preparing for weeks for this dinner. They learn that Sekyung is the same age as Jonghyun, born in July just like Taemin and that she likes to cook when she isn't studying. She wants to be an actress and she has already made applications for colleges around in Korea.

Jonghyun slumps a little when Kibum sends him a look, but he says nothing. Minho gets up from the table when he's done and he's dragging Taemin with him into the living room so they can play something on the play station. The 8-year-old happily follows.  
  
"Thanks for the food, dad," Jonghyun says and gets up. Sekyung rises as well. Kibum sends them a smile. The two teenagers leave the kitchen then and Kibum turns to his husband and leans on his shoulder.  
  
"She's so pretty!"

He squeals silently and Jinki chuckles and agrees. She really is a pretty girl. Jinki kisses Kibum's temple before he gets up to start cleaning the table. Kibum hurries into the living room when he hears something smash against the floor and Minho shouts a string of profanities.  
  
  
  
In Jonghyun's room, the two of them are sitting on his bed, backs resting against the headboard. He's playing with her fingers and she's resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You never told me you have two fathers," she says and Jonghyun freezes for a second before he continues playing with her fingers.  
  
"Mmh, I just sort of forget that it's not the normal family, I've always had two fathers. I'm sorry for not telling you."

He's not as confident as he sounds but he's not lying. He really just forgets that most people have a mother and a father. Sekyung shakes her head a little.  
  
"No, it's okay. Have you never had a ..."

The question dies down but Jonghyun is pretty sure she's asking whether or not he's never had a mother. He sighs a little and bites his lower lip.  
  
"No, not really. Jinki adopted me when I was just a couple of old months and he's been with Kibum in like forever. They've always been my fathers."

And if he has to be honest he doesn't want it any other way but he doesn't say that because that would be incredibly embarrassing to admit. He also doesn't want Sekyung to think that he's gay because he really isn't. He's in love with her, that's why they're dating. There's silence between them for another 5 minutes. It's not a comfortable silence like it usually is but it's definitely not as anxious as it could have been.  
  
"Jonghyun?" Sekyung says and lifts her head. Jonghyun turns his head and stares directly into Sekyung's brown eyes. He swallows a lump when his heart picks up a rapid pace and he sends her a somewhat shy smile. She looks so incredibly beautiful like this. She always looks pretty but right now Jonghyun is pretty sure she's the most beautiful human he's ever seen.

She reciprocates his smile and then it's like Jonghyun's body acts on its own as he leans forward, closes his eyes and presses his lips slightly to hers. It's really nothing but a slight press of lips against lips but her lips are the softest Jonghyun has ever felt in his entire life and it's like time stands still. His heart is beating so fast that he's sure he'll go into cardiac arrest any minute and his stomach flutters in the best way possible.

When he leans back and opens his eyes, she smiles as well.  
  
"What?" he asks as an answer to her question and she shakes her head and places it on his shoulder as well. They watch a movie while Jonghyun plays with her fingers in his laps and gains confidence to kiss her temple a couple of times.

  
  
When she leaves he's still high on love. Sekyung kisses his cheek when they say goodbye and Kibum ushers him into the living room and sits him down on the couch.  
  
"How long have you been dating?" he asks and when Jonghyun answers 'since June' his eyes widen. "You kept it from us so long!"

Jonghyun blinks a little and returns to the real world. He looks around in the living room.  
  
"What's the problem?" He really doesn't understand why Kibum seems so shocked at that. It's not like his classmates tell their parents when they date. Kibum sends Jinki a glance and Jonghyun's eyes widen when he deciphers it. "Dad! Nothing like that has happened! I'm not talking about my sex life with you!"

He gets off of the couch and storms off and Jinki shrugs. Kibum slaps his chest.  
  
"Go talk to him Jinki!"

Jinki sighs and gets up.  
  
  
  
When he enters Jonghyun's room, the other turns his back to the door and turns up the volume in his headphones. He doesn't want to talk to his fathers and he definitely does not want to talk about sex. He's had sex ed, he knows what there is to know. And honestly - what could his gay fathers possibly tell him about sex with a girl? Not that he needs it, he's 18 so he's grown up. And okay, he's just had his first kiss so it's not like he's in a hurry to stick his dick in Sekyung.

He feels the dip of the bed when Jinki sits down and he struggles to keep his headphones on when Jinki removes them. Jinki wins in the end.  
  
"Listen Jonghyun, your father is just worried about what can happen if you're not careful."

Jinki looks at him and Jonghyun pointedly looks away.  
  
"What does he know about that?" he mumbles and that has Jinki chuckling.  
  
"You don't think your father and I know about how sex and reproduction works?" Jonghyun glares at his father at that. It's not funny at all. "If you want me to let you in on a secret I had a girlfriend when I was 19." Jonghyun blinks a little confused. "It's true!"

Jinki laughs and raises both hands as if he's surrendering.  
  
"But you're gay..." mumbles Jonghyun and Jinki nods a little.

"That I am and I love your father. But that doesn't mean that I didn't experiment. And back when I was your age homosexuality was really not accepted, so I fooled myself into believing I was into girls." Jonghyun is silent while he thinks. Jinki nudges Jonghyun a little. "Just be careful. Kibum wants me to go all birds and the bees on you, but I believe you know it all, so I'm not going to do that. If there's anything, you can always ask one of us."

He gets up and when he's about to open the door, Jonghyun stops him.  
  
"I kissed her today," he says and Jinki turns around to look at him. Jonghyun sends him a small smile. Jinki just returns the smile with a hint of pride before he leaves the boy to the memories of the slight press of lips.

 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 18 years, Minho - 15 years, Taemin - 8 years


	39. Chapter 39

Kibum hurries home after a long day of work. It's January and cold and the 42-year-old man has plans with Minho and he doesn't want to be late. The 16-year-old boy has specifically requested an evening with Kibum alone because 'there's something I have to tell you, dad'. Kibum has been worried sick ever since Minho told him that but the boy simply refuses to say anything while there are other people around. So Kibum has decided they're going out.

He's greeted by Taemin who is on his way to dance practice with Jongin and he just sends the two of them off with a hug. Jinki pecks his lips before he rushes out as well so he can drive the two young boys to their dance class. Kibum finds Minho in his room talking to Sooyoung on skype. The girl greets him and Kibum returns her greeting with a smile.  
  
"Minho," he says and the boy turns to him. "I'm taking you out to dinner, so be ready in 5 minutes, okay?"

Minho nods and Kibum leaves him alone. Jonghyun isn't home either so he guesses he's with his girlfriend somewhere else. Minho finds Kibum in the kitchen 5 minutes later while Kibum searches through today's mail.  
  
"I'm ready, dad." Kibum turns around and sends Minho a smile.  
  
"Great, let's go then!"

They leave the house just as Jinki comes back home with the car so they decide to drive instead of walk. Minho sits in the passenger seat and sighs and Kibum turns to look at him shortly, a little worried.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asks and Minho stares out of the window but nods shortly.

 

They arrive at Minho's favorite barbecue place 20 minutes later and Minho seems to light up a little at that. He hadn't expected that Kibum would bring him here but it makes him happy. Kibum can't help but feel pleased by the smile on Minho's face. They get a table and order their food and when it arrives Kibum turns to look at Minho. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

He finally touches the topic that is the sole reason they're out here to eat, just the two of them and Minho sighs and puts the piece of meat he was about to eat down.  
  
"What if I'm not heterosexual?" he asks and Kibum blinks. He had not expected that at all. What if Minho is not heterosexual? Then he's not heterosexual, Kibum guesses and he sends a smile to Minho.  
  
"You aren't?" he asks gently and Minho shakes his head. It's not something Kibum had guessed beforehand but it's definitely better than any scenario he had thought up in the past couple of days. Kibum is not one to judge sexualities, he's homosexual after all and if Minho isn't heterosexual Kibum just can't help being grateful for it being 27 years later than when he discovered his sexuality at the age of 15. "Homosexual then?"

Minho scrunches up his nose at Kibum's blunt question but shakes his head no.  
  
"Asexual, I think," he says. "Are you disappointed?"

This has Kibum doing a double take.  
  
"Why would I be disappointed Minho?" he asks, confusion taking over his expression. Minho eats a piece of meat and shrugs.  
  
"I don't know."

His voice betrays him though and he clears his throat. He's relieved. He's so relieved and he's happy he finally got to tell someone because it's so nice knowing that he isn't all alone and that his parents aren't disappointed. He hasn't told anybody else but Sooyoung and Sooyoung seemed quite disappointed. Not that he knows exactly why because it's not like it's going to change him, he just doesn't want to talk about girls or boys or anybody to be honest. Kibum nudges his hand with his chopsticks.  
  
"Minho-yah, come here." Kibum smiles and Minho rises, only to plop himself down in Kibum's lap. It looks weird, he knows. He notices the looks they're sent from other people in the restaurant but Kibum doesn't seem to mind as he wraps his arms around his son and hugs him. "There's no way this is ever going to disappoint us, Minho. You're our son."

Minho shrugs. It's starting to get a little embarrassing. He's 16 and he's getting a hug from his father. Yup, definitely embarrassing.  
  
"Dad," he prods and tries to gently get away from Kibum. Kibum just strengthens his grip around the boy. "Da-ad!"

Minho wiggles a little and Kibum finally lets go of him.  
  
"Let's eat. Tell me about school? Have you found any new friends I haven't met yet?"

Minho groans and sits down on his seat and starts eating. He's ignoring Kibum's curious questions because they're typical parent-questions and God, they're embarrassing.

  
  
  
Kibum comes home one day in mid-February to see Jinki grading essays in the kitchen. He looks around in the hall and spots Jonghyun's jacket and shoes but notices the boys absence in the living room and the kitchen.  
  
"Babe, where's Jonghyun?" he asks as he stands in the doorway to the kitchen. Jinki looks up from the papers in front of him, reading glasses on his nose. Kibum can't quite keep the smile off of his lips, Jinki looks adorable for a 44-year-old man.  
  
"In his room. He seemed upset when he got home, but he doesn't want to talk to me, so I'm giving him some time."

Kibum nods. It bugs him, though. The thought that Jonghyun is upset and not speaking to anybody is worrying him and 10 minutes later he decides to pay the teenager a visit. The music is blaring loudly when he gets closer to the boy's room and he knocks on the door. It's impossible to hear anything though so he opens the door slightly - only to see a crying Jonghyun crouching in on himself.  
  
He's sitting in his bed, angry music spewing curse words from the speakers and Kibum hurries into the room. The music is way too loud if one was to ask him but he doesn't touch the stereo. Instead, he sits down beside Jonghyun and wraps his arms around him. The boy continues crying.  
  
"Jonghyun, what's wrong?" Kibum isn't sure he's heard over the music but the boy seems to move a little despite his crouched position. "Tell me what happened?" All sort of horrific scenarios run through Kibum's mind. It's actually quite impressive that he hears Jonghyun's whispered 'she broke up' when it's whispered. Kibum decides then that they need to talk and that the music has to go. They can't talk like this. "I'm turning off the music, sweetheart."

Kibum lets go of Jonghyun so he can turn off the music. He then sits down again and places his hands around the boy.  
  
"She broke up, dad," he says and he sounds so heartbroken that Kibum almost wants to cry as well.

They sit in silence for the next 15 minutes until Jonghyun removes a couple of tears from his cheeks.

"It really hurts. She said she was afraid I was gay, how does that even make sense?!" He's frustrated. "Just because you guys are gay!"

He slaps Kibum's chest and crumbles against his father when tears start to fall again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jonghyun." Kibum doesn't know what to say.  
  
"Why can't we just have a normal family?!"

Jonghyun wants to shout. Kibum just holds him close and rocks him a little from side to side. There are no words that can ease Jonghyun's broken heart so he doesn't say anything. In his mind, however, he curses Jinki out for not noticing how hurt the 18-year-old boy is.

  
  
  
Kibum wakes up Taemin a day in early March. The 8-year-old yawns and hides under his blanket. This has Kibum laughing a little.  
  
"Taemin, get up. You're going to be late for school."

The word 'school' has the boy tensing up under his covers. It's easy to notice and Kibum blinks a little. This is odd. He thought Taemin liked school now. As far as he knows, no one is bullying him any longer. He knows that Taemin doesn't have a lot of friends in his class but he has his friends in dance class so it's not like Kibum had the feeling that Taemin was unhappy.  
  
"I don't want to," the boy mumbles and the words are further muffled by the fabric that covers his head. Kibum nudges the boy and removes the blanket that covers his face.  
  
"Why not?" Taemin tries to cover himself again, but Kibum doesn't let that happen. "Tell me." Taemin bites his lower lip and sighs a little before he turns on his side and stares into the wall. He doesn't really want to talk to his father but Kibum is not going to let this conversation die. "Taemin-ah."

The boy sighs and rolls back onto his back and stares at his father.  
  
"They say I'm clumsy and that I keep forgetting my books and it's not really my fault!"

Kibum holds the relieved sigh inside so he doesn't give the boy the wrong impression.  
  
"You forget your books?"

The boy blushes slightly and nods. It's not like he does it on purpose, he even checks his schedule for each day multiple times before he packs his bag but it's just like he forgets what classes he's actually supposed to have when he's about to find the books and actually pack his bag. So it has happened on multiple occasions that he forgot the book he was supposed to use and instead brought another.

He doesn't really like it when the other teases him either but at least they don't call him a girl so he guesses it's okay. It's just - he knows he's going to forget something really important today and his teachers have been quite impatient with him. He doesn't want them to call his fathers because that would get him into trouble.  
  
Kibum sits down on his bed and smiles a little.  
  
"Let me help you pack your bag, then," Kibum says and Taemin's eyes widen. That's it? He's not going to be told off for having a horrible memory and not doing his school work well enough or something equally terrifying? Kibum just ruffles his hair. "What's your classes for today?" he asks and the now 3rd grader wrecks his brain to remember.  
  
"Math and Language, I think," he says and Kibum gets off of the bed to pack his bag.  
  
"Get up, though, you'll be late and I don't want you missing out on breakfast."

Taemin gets up like Kibum says and hurries into the bathroom. When he turns up at school it turns out he has Science and Language classes, not Math.

 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun -18 years, Minho - 16 years, Taemin - 8 years


	40. Chapter 40

When Jinki opens the door to Jonghyun's room on April 8th he's followed by the rest of his family. Jonghyun is sleeping. It looks like he fell asleep late last night but they have to do this now because they all need to go to work and school - well, except Jonghyun who forgot to send out college applications and therefore is doing nothing after he graduated high school. He can sleep again when they all leave the house.  
  
Taemin climbs into Jonghyun's bed and hogs his covers. The 8-year-old is still tired. Kibum rolls his eyes. They wake up Jonghyun with a song and he yawns. It's a nice morning and the breakfast Kibum has prepared tastes amazing. They're late as usual when Jonghyun kicks them out of the house and wishes them a good day.  
  
He spends the next 3 hours sleeping. He's turning 19 today which means he's coming of age - he's legally an adult now and this also means that he can drink legally. Something his friends are going to take advantage of later in the day.

He doesn't spend the time he's alone very productively. He writes a few lyrics, almost everything he's written in the past two months have been heartbreaking break-up songs and although he's still hurting from his breakup with Sekyung he thinks that maybe it's on time he writes something else. His thoughts don't prevent him from writing another heartbreaking break-up song, though.  
  
He's searching through the kitchen for something edible when his phone vibrates with a new text message. He lazily checks it to find an older friend of his asking him if they can celebrate his birthday at this club. He agrees and only then wonders if Jinki and Kibum would be alright with it. It only takes a shrug for him to dismiss the worry, he's an adult now - he can do what he wants to do, right?  
  
Taemin and Minho arrive home first, but neither really minds their brother. Taemin grabs a banana milk in the refrigerator and Minho rummages through the freezer, only to complain that they're out of ice cream. Jonghyun retreats to his own room.

Jinki comes home next and he is not letting the boys stay in each of their rooms so he gathers them all in the living room. Minho finds a game to play with Taemin on the play station and Jonghyun sits on the couch to observe the game on the tv and root for Taemin because Minho is a bad loser and it's extremely funny to provoke him. Jinki sits down beside him.  
  
"Be nice to your brother," he says after Jonghyun shouts a particularly venomous curse at Minho. Jonghyun just ignores his father. Minho knows it's not that bad.  
  
"Oh, yeah, dad," the now-adult says and turns around to look at Jinki. "I'm going to meet up with my friends at Studio tonight so I won't be eating dinner at home."

Jinki's brows furrow instantly.  
  
"Studio?" he asks and Jonghyun nods.  
  
"It's a night club," says Minho and Jinki raises his eyebrow at the 16-year-old boy who just shrugs, returns to their game and exclaims 'you're such a cheater, Taem! Fuck you'. Jinki returns his attention to Jonghyun.  
  
"Are you going to drink?"

Jinki doesn't know how he feels about it. He still doesn't know how well the boy holds his liquor (for obvious reasons) and he would have preferred that the boy got drunk at home first with him, because he would be able to help the boy if he got too drunk. Jonghyun doesn't seem to have the same plans.  
  
"Of course!"

Taemin sighs when he loses the game.  
  
"I wonder what Jonghyun-hyung is like when he drinks," the boy ponders.  
  
"I bet he's extremely embarrassing and he probably cries a lot," Minho suggests and the two boys start laughing at the mental images of a very drunk Jonghyun. Jonghyun scoffs at his brothers.  
  
"Shut up."

But no matter what Jinki says he can't convince the 19-year-old that it may be a bad idea to drink.

  
  
He's getting dressed up when Kibum returns home and it's definitely Jonghyun's luck because he needs advice on which shirt to wear.  
  
"Hey dad, which do I wear?" he asks and presents Kibum with two different shirts. Kibum eyes him and points to the dark green one. Jonghyun disappears into his room again to get dressed. He's dressed in skinny black jeans and the dark green shirt and he has to admit that he's actually quite hot. He looks much older than his 19. He's about to style his hair when Kibum knocks on the door. The look he sends him this time is one of displeasure.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asks and Jonghyun smiles at his reflection in the mirror while he finishes his hair styling.  
  
"To meet my friends at Studio."

Kibum's eyes darken.  
  
"No, you're not." This has Jonghyun turning around faster than lightning. He glares at his father who returns his glare without problems. "You're not going out to drink without Jinki or me."

Jonghyun leaves the bathroom but Kibum grabs his wrist to stop him from leaving.  
  
"Let go of me!" Jonghyun seethes. Kibum lets go and Jonghyun disappears into his room. He's going and no one is going to stop him. If he has to sneak out, then he will.

He doesn't have to though because Jinki knocks on Jonghyun's door 5 minutes later and tells him that he's allowed to go but they have a few things they want to say to him before he leaves. Kibum is still a little mad at the turn of events but he educates Jonghyun on everything that has do with alcohol. He even sneaks in a bit of knowledge about sex as well.

Jinki is quite impressed with his husband but he's not sure Kibum is the one that should be lecturing Jonghyun. He still remembers picking up a very drunk Kibum on multiple occasions.

  
  
Jonghyun meets up with his friends at Studio. They're laughing and celebrating him properly. Some of them have even bought a cake for him and there's a lot of alcohol. Jonghyun doesn't even spend a lot of money because everybody wants to pay for him. They're all getting a little tipsy, Jonghyun is getting tipsy a lot faster than others because it turns out that he's not really a strong drinker and he holds his liquor poorly. He's laughing and he's happy, though, so there's no trouble.  
  
Then they move on from the beers and the cider and onto the stronger things and Jonghyun is no longer tipsy. He's drunk with a capital D. His friends laugh at him because seeing Jonghyun like this is new but oddly funny. The boy cannot walk in a straight line and he's flirting with everything that breathes. Heechul is sure he catches Jonghyun flirt with a plant at some point as well. They're all tipsy though and having the young boy flirt with people isn't really hurting anyone. Drinking sure has given him some confidence.  
  
It's first when Jonghyun approaches a couple of girls and actually succeeds in scoring one of them, that his friends decide it's enough. Neither of them know exactly how he ends up making out with a girl but when they separate them it's to find Jonghyun's phone and call home. Jinki responds and tells them he'll be there. Jonghyun is busy declaring his love to Haesol when they hang up.  
  
"Come on, just a small kiss!" Jonghyun slurs and Haesol frowns a little, sighs and then let's Jonghyun peck his cheek. "You guys are just the best friends I've ever had!" He's crying now and he clings to Haesol while the rest of them tries to place him in a chair. "You guys are just ... just..."

He hiccups and keeps crying. It's at that time that Jinki comes and he finds Jonghyun and smiles at him. Haesol seems extremely relieved that Jinki is there.

"Daaaaaaad," Jonghyun yells and falls into Jinki's arms, now crying in his shoulder. Jinki chuckles.  
  
"Let's get you home." He turns to Jonghyun's friends and smiles. "Thank you for taking care of him."

They shake their head and tell him that it hasn't been a problem at all but Jinki is really grateful that Jonghyun has such good friends. He helps the stumbling boy out and into the car and Jonghyun falls asleep instantly when his face presses against the cold car window. Jinki can't help but feel a little bad for the hangover the boy will be nursing in the morning.

 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 19 years, Minho - 16 years, Taemin - 8 years


	41. Chapter 41

Minho is playing on his laptop in the living room when Taemin finds him. The 9-year-old boy plops down on the couch beside him and drags the blanket around him. He doesn't look well and Minho automatically scoots a little away. He doesn't want to catch whatever disease it is Taemin has. He cannot afford to be ill. Not now when they have summer vacation.

Minho knows he should be spending his vacation doing something productive but what is vacation if he can't relax. Jonghyun comes home just when Taemin tells Minho that he feels really really horrible. He has a headache and his neck hurts so bad. He also feels nauseous. Minho scoots further away from the boy.

Jonghyun looks at them and when he sees Taemin he furrows his brows.  
  
"Are you sick?" he asks and Taemin shrugs and drags the blanket closer around himself. He guesses he is.

"Get some sleep," Jonghyun says.

When Taemin stands up, though, his nausea takes over and he vomits on the living room floor. Minho scrunches up his nose and mutters an 'ew'. Taemin starts crying because he feels so uncomfortable. Jonghyun places the boy on the couch again and asks Minho to call Jinki while he cleans up. Jonghyun is close to vomiting as well when he cleans it up. Jinki finally picks up on the second call.  
  
"Hey dad," says Minho. "Taemin just vomited and Jonghyun wanted me to call you, so - huh, how do we deal with him?" They're home alone because both their fathers are working. "Uh-huh, I don't know, hang on." He turns to Taemin, who is now looking really pale. "What are your symptoms, Taem?" he asks and Taemin opens his eyes drowsily.  
  
"My head is hurting and my neck is hurting and ..."

He doesn't get to say anymore before Jonghyun places his hand on Taemin's forehead and concludes that the boy has a high fever as well. Minho relays everything to his father on the phone and the man suddenly turns serious.  
  
Minho furrows his brows when Jinki asks him whether or not Taemin can look at his chest. He asks the boy and Taemin tries but he can't because his neck is hurting and stiff. This bit of information has Jinki asking Minho to tell Jonghyun to immediately call an ambulance.

All three boys look at each other confused (Taemin not so much as the other two) when Minho says this out loud.  
  
"Why?" Jonghyun asks, but Jinki is not going to tell them anything. Jonghyun does call an ambulance, though. Minho hangs up on Jinki. Jonghyun talks to the emergency operator and tells her Taemin's symptoms.

The ambulance arrives around 10 minutes later. The two teenagers look at each other while the paramedics help Taemin on the stretcher.  
  
"Where are your parents?" one paramedic asks and Jonghyun tells them that they're still at work.  
  
Minho is left at home while Jonghyun is allowed to drive to the hospital with Taemin. Taemin has his eyes closed during the entire ride because he complains that the light makes his head hurt even worse.

Jonghyun calls Jinki on the phone. He's a little scared if he's to be honest. Minho, at home, calls Kibum and for once actually starts crying in fear. In between calls the two fathers get hold of each other. Jinki promises to go directly to the hospital because he's the pediatrician while Kibum agrees to pick up Minho before they come. Both men get off of work instantly.  
  
  
  
Jonghyun is sitting alone on a chair in the waiting area when Jinki finds him. He's crying but he's trying really hard to keep it in for once. He has been told that he can't come near Taemin just yet and that he has to wait for his parents. Jinki instantly hugs Jonghyun and tries to calm the boy down.  
  
10 minutes later, when Jonghyun is no longer crying, Jinki gets up to talk to the doctor in charge. It turns out that his suspicions were correct. The boy has meningitis but he's been put on antibiotics. The doctor praises Jonghyun for his fast reaction and Jinki nods a little. If Minho hadn't called him they wouldn't have been this fast to react.

Kibum and Minho find the other two 5 minutes later. Minho has tear streaks down his cheeks and Kibum looks absolutely devastated.  
  
"Is he alright?" he asks and Jinki can hear how he tries to keep himself calm. Instead, he nods.  
  
"He'll be fine, I hope."

Minho sits down on the chair next to Jonghyun and Kibum drags Jinki aside.  
  
"You hope?!"

His voice is low but the panic is very detectable. Jinki hugs Kibum without words because he can't bear to watch the other so heartbroken. Kibum just clings to his husband.  
  
"He has meningitis but they have started treatment and Minho called me fairly early so I don't think there'll be any complications."

Kibum is thankful for Jinki's profession just then because he knows that if Minho had called him, he wouldn't have had any idea it could be this serious.  
  
  
  
They're allowed in the room early in the evening. Taemin is awake but still tired. Kibum and Jinki sit down beside his bed and Jonghyun and Minho stand behind them. Taemin just smiles a little. An IV-drip is leading antibiotics in via his hand and he's no longer feeling absolutely horrible. The bright light isn't bothering him anymore either. Kibum grabs his hand and caresses it gently.  
  
"You gave us a shock, Taemin-ah," he says and Jinki nods a little. Taemin ignores his father though and turns to his brother.  
  
"I told you I was feeling horrible, hyung," he says directed towards Minho and Minho snorts.  
  
"Shut up. Just get better."

They smile at each other and Jinki can't help his smile either. Kibum is still a little scared about what is going to happen overnight but the doctors have assured them that Taemin is going to be fine. Jinki even saw his blood tests when they came and agreed with the doctors. There were not going to be any complications to Taemin despite his disease. Taemin falls asleep a little later and Jonghyun yawns as well.

Kibum stays with Taemin while the rest of them go home to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
Taemin gets better slowly but surely with the antibiotics and the rest of the family members get a shot of antibiotic as well, just to make sure that neither of them is going to fall sick with meningitis.

Jongin visits Taemin in the hospital and the two boys laugh together. Taemin doesn't think it was all that bad to fall ill when he brags about riding in an ambulance and the younger boy seems genuinely impressed. Jinki laughs at the two boys and the doctor then tells Taemin that he is ready to be discharged.  
  
Jinki takes Taemin and Jongin with him when he leaves the hospital that day. They drive Jongin home before they get home as well.

Jonghyun hugs his brother and Taemin wrinkles his nose.  
  
"Hyung, I'm fine."

The 19-year-old says nothing but lets go and leaves them in the hall. The 16-year-old Minho just greets Taemin welcome home. Kibum kisses his cheek and the boy wipes it away with a glare at his father. Taemin hurries into the kitchen and leaves Jinki and Kibum in the hallway. Kibum smiles at his husband and Jinki kisses his lips quickly. They say nothing but they're both happy to have the boy back home healthy.

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 19 years, Minho - 16 years, Taemin - 9 years


	42. Chapter 42

Snow is covering the ground when Kibum gets off from work. It looks beautiful but the man is thankful that it is no longer snowing because he will be walking home. It's December 23rd and he's looking forward to spending the next couple of days with his family. Last year Jonghyun had spent Christmas with Sekyung and the year before that Minho had been hanging out with Sooyoung.

Kibum knows that Christmas is more of a lovers holiday but he's still grateful his sons have decided to spend it with him and Jinki. Well - on one condition; that Jinki and Kibum isn't going to be greasy and too much in love. This is Taemin's request. Jonghyun no longer minds it whenever he sees them together and Minho shrugs because seeing his fathers happy matters more than not seeing them in love. Taemin, however, has just the age to find it gross.  
  
Kibum smiles as he walks down the sidewalk. He's walking in his own happy thoughts, wondering what they're going to do tonight, maybe watch a movie and be a happy family while they eat a lot of candy because it's only Christmas once a year when he hears a scream and tires screeching.  
  
He turns his head only to stare at two crashed cars, headlights pointing directly at him. There's someone crying, someone shouting and without thinking he starts running towards the accident. There's a man stumbling onto the road from one of the cars. He's bleeding from his temple and Kibum shouts at someone to call an ambulance. He looks into one of the cars and finds a man unconscious. With the help of another passerby, he assures that the man is alive.

  
  
When he takes a look into the other car, though, his heart plummets and it's as if time freezes. He's staring at a pregnant woman. There are two children in the backseat behind her. He can't do anything but blink. It doesn't help though because every time he blinks the children transform into his sons and the pregnant woman transforms into Jinki.  
  
Kibum feels so lifeless when someone grabs his shoulder and starts shaking him. It turns out to be the paramedics and Kibum waves away their questions. He's not hurt and he doesn't know the persons in the car. He's just a passerby who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
The snow starts falling again when he slowly starts his trek home. Kibum tries to erase the mental image of Jinki and the kids in the car but it's hard. He hates it even more because he knows that his family is safe inside their house. All he has to do is open the front door and step inside. He freezes outside of it anyway, hand on the handle and takes a deep breath. He's okay. He's okay. Kibum opens the door and enters the house.

  
  
For a moment everything is silent and Kibum is about to crumble from emotional pain, mental images, and anxiety. Then something scatters, there's a loud 'daaaad' followed by someone hissing and a bark. Kibum closes his eyes and bites his lower lip. His family is alive. It's not him who isn't going to celebrate Christmas this year without a family because they have been brutally killed. Jinki comes to greet him just as a tear rolls down his cheek.  
  
"Kibum," he says and notices the tear on Kibum's cheek. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Warm strong arms wrap around Kibum and he's pressed close to a warm chest, a beating heart and he starts crying. Jinki gently caresses his back while Kibum cries. He can't even tell Jinki what's wrong so instead he wraps his arms around his husband and presses himself closer. He doesn't want to let go. Taemin interrupts them 5 minutes later.  
  
"Dad?" he says and raises an eyebrow. "The controller isn't working, hyung says it's run out of battery."

Jinki lets slightly go of Kibum and turns his head to look over his shoulder at Taemin.  
  
"I'll fix it a little later, Taeminnie."

The boy frowns but nods and leaves the hall in disappointment.

  
  
Jinki turns his attention back to his husband who is still fighting the tears. He squeezes Kibum's shoulder before he takes his hand and drags him into the master bedroom. It hurts to watch Kibum this devastated and it's so unlike the other. Yes, he's been panicking before and they have had their fights but this is almost as bad as when Kibum misunderstood him for cheating and that means it's bad.

He places his husband on the bed and sits down beside him before he pulls him into another embrace. Kibum just clings to him.  
  
"Honey, what happened?"

Jinki is getting a little worried now. Kibum dries his cheeks and swallows a lump in his throat.  
  
"Traffic accident," he whispers before he takes a deep breath. Jinki can feel anxiety fill him at that. Did anything happen to Kibum? He gives the other a short glance over, but there are no external injuries. Maybe there are internal injuries? Jinki places his hand on Kibum's stomach and gently feels. He may be a pediatrician but he studied general medicine before he chose his specialty. He knows a little of general medicine as well.  
  
Kibum removes his hand from his stomach though and sends him a sad smile.  
  
"I'm okay, Jinki." Jinki raises an eyebrow because he's clearly not okay. Kibum steadies himself before he continues. "I was just passing by when it happened. I tried to help, but ..." Tears started falling again at this point. "There were a pregnant woman and two children in one car," he whispers. "And I couldn't help but think about you and the boys and..."

He's unable to continue when the mental images return and Jinki wraps his arms around Kibum and starts rocking him soothingly. He feels horrible that Kibum had had to witness such a thing. He feels even more horrible that Kibum had been alone and scared of losing his family. They're not going anywhere, Jinki is promising that.  
  
Someone knocks on the door then and opens it. Minho blinks a little when he sees Kibum wrapped in Jinki's arms.  
  
"Hey dad, where do we keep the spare batteries?"

Jinki sighs a little but tells the 17-year-old where to find them. Minho nods.

"Is dad okay?" he asks and nods towards Kibum. Jinki nods a little.  
  
  


 

  
Christmas this year is not what Kibum wanted it to be. He convinces Jinki to call the hospital and it turns out both the pregnant woman and the children has died. Their father is the only man who survived the car crash from that family. Kibum tries really hard not to cry on the 24th and he tries even harder on the 25th and 26th for the sake of the children. But he's still left to mental images and nightmares that drive him insane. Jinki assures him every time that they're not leaving, they're still here. All of them.  
  
Kibum hates himself for being weak. He hates himself for constantly imaging what isn't true and he hates himself for being affected by it. Jinki tells the boys that Kibum has seen a traffic accident and that is why if he's a little beside himself. They don't watch movies, they don't snack the way they usually do and the atmosphere is a little gloomy. Jinki tries everything he can to make it as normal as possible but it's not very easy. Kibum appreciates everything his family does for him.

  
  
When they exchange presents in the morning of December 25th it's for Kibum to find a striped tailored suit from Jinki. He bets it has cost more than Jinki should spend on him but he's grateful nonetheless. Jinki kisses him and whispers a short 'I love you' against his lips and Kibum smiles.  
  
"I love you too," he says and pulls Jinki in for another kiss. He can't help himself from thinking of the father that is now celebrating Christmas alone but when Jonghyun gets off the couch to run after Minho and Taemin feeds Roo cookies on the floor he sends Jinki a smile, intertwines their fingers and squeezes Jinki's hand. "Thank you for everything you've given me."

Jinki turns around to look at him and shakes his head.  
  
"Thank you for being a part of this Kibum. I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

Taemin turns around, only to scrunch up his nose when the two men kiss.  
  
"Seriously..." he says and gets up. "Come here Roo, let's find some more cookies."

He hurries into the kitchen, dog following him diligently.  
  
"Yah, Taemin-ah, she's getting fat!"

Jonghyun runs after him into the kitchen. Minho lies on the floor and laughs, thankful that his older brother is no longer trying to catch him. He then sneaks a plastic frog into Jonghyun's new shoes.

 

 

**Age**

 

Jonghyun - 19 years old, Minho - 17 years old, Taemin - 9 years old


End file.
